La Luna y Las Estrellas II
by Iv Anhell
Summary: Después de la derrota de Nightmare Moon, Luna y Onyx disfrutan de su relación en completa paz o al menos eso creen ya que la verdadera prueba a su relación esta por empezar.
1. Chapter 1

**La Luna y las Estrellas II**

 **Capítulo 1:**

La mesa era extremadamente larga y estaba claro que se veía bastante raro que solo hubiera dos sillas ocupadas, y por decir que solo había dos sillas ocupadas, me refería a decir que solo Luna y Onyx estaban ahí, sentados uno junto al otro, en los lugares cerca a la "silla de honor", como Luna la llamaba.

Siempre que se daba la oportunidad, Onyx aceptaba las invitaciones de Luna de ir a cenar al palacio. No era que no le agradara ir, todo lo contrario, pero normalmente cenaban en la habitación de la princesa mientras mantuvieran su relación en secreto, pero esta vez ella había sido demasiado insistente y al final tuvo que decir que sí a la invitación de cenar con ella y su hermana en el comedor real, lo cual le puso los nervios de punta al pegaso.

Onyx estaba consciente en todos los sentidos posibles de que Celestia era la hermana mayor de su novia y eso lo hacía tener que convivir con ella, cosa que casi nunca hacía desde que había salido del hospital y una vez cuando fue por Luna a una cita y solo fue por unos segundos. A Onyx le agradaba Celestia, pero ese día estaba nervioso por el hecho de que la princesa del sol podría cruzar la puerta en cualquier momento. Literalmente esa era la primera vez que compartía una cena con la hermana mayor de su novia.

\- Luna, no creo que esto sea una buena idea - Onyx volteó su cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de Luna, que brillaron levemente cuando sus labios se arquearon en una sonrisa.

\- Saldrá bien, es mi hermana no te va a comer o a morder - bromeó Luna

\- Pero… -

Justo cuando estaba a punto de decir algo, la puerta hacia el comedor se abrió de repente, y ambos voltearon involuntariamente hacia allá, para ver a la princesa Celestia cruzando la puerta. Caminaba erguida y un poco apresurada, pero aún así se veía elegante como siempre.

\- Buenas noches - Celestia se detuvo un momento para saludarlos como debía de hacerlo en primer lugar.

\- Buenas noches, Celestia/su majestad - respondieron Luna y Onyx al mismo tiempo.

\- Luna - después de un rato Celestia saludó a su hermana con un abrazo, y después avanzó hacia Onyx.

\- Sir Onyx, me alegra ver que ya se encuentra mejor -

\- Buenas noches, su majestad, gracias es bueno poder volver al trabajo - le respondió Onyx inclinando un poco la cabeza a modo de reverencia, Celestia sonrió levemente y se dirigió hacia la "silla de honor", pero antes de que pudiera sentarse, Onyx se levantó bruscamente.

\- Déjeme ayudarla - prácticamente corrió hacia ella e hizo lo que dijo, la ayudó a sentarse.

\- Muchas Gracias -

\- No fue nada - respondió Onyx mientras se sentaba nuevamente junto a Luna

\- Perdonen el retraso, tuve algunas cosas que hacer, ustedes entienden- dijo Celestia

\- Oh, no importa, estás aquí ahora - dijo Luna, ganándose una sonrisa de su hermana. Justo en ese momento, aparecieron algunos ponis para servirle la cena a los tres presentes, todos sirvientes de confianza de las princesas que conocían muy bien la relación entre el pegaso y la princesa de la noche prometiendo guardar el secreto, así que el trío estuvo en silencio unos segundos, al menos hasta que se fueron.

\- Se ve hermosa esta noche, su majestad - le dijo Onyx de manera educada

\- Muy amable de su parte – respondió la princesa Celestia con una gran sonrisa.

\- Oh, pues, muchas gracias - dijo Onyx un poco nervioso.

Para sorpresa del pegaso, la princesa Celestia se comportaba como cualquier otro poni: sonreía, bromeaba y hacia comentarios sobre ella y su hermana que lograban que la conversación fuera de los más amena posible. Onyx pudo relajarse y pasar un muy buen momento sin sentirse nervioso o al menos eso creía el ya que de repente Luna se disculpó con su hermana y Onyx mientras se dirigía al tocador de yeguas, dejando a los dos solos en el comedor. Esto provocó que el pegaso se pusiera tenso una vez más al estar solo en presencia de la hermana mayor de quien fuera su novia.

\- Estoy impresionada - hablo Celestia después de que su hermana abandonara el comedor y luego de darle un último sorbo a su taza de té - En realidad lo estoy - sus ojos se posaron en Onyx, quien solo atinó a rascarse la parte de atrás de su cabeza - Estoy bastante impresionada por la… elección de mi hermana - dijo tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas para justificar sus puntos - ¿Le gustaría escuchar un secreto, sir Onyx? – preguntó.

\- Pues, si usted quiere compartirlo, creo que no hay ningún problema, soy todo oídos - trató de bromear el pegaso, solo logrando que Celestia sonriera levemente.

\- Cuando Luna me pidió que le entregara la medalla de honor de Ecuestria y nombrarlo a usted como el primer guardia elite nocturno, sentí un poco de desconfianza, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no pudo haber mejor elección - dijo Celestia – No solo en eso, si no en su elección de pareja –

Onyx sintió un ligero escalofrió por su espina, pero al mismo tiempo sintió un poco de orgullo de las palabras de la princesa Celestia.

\- Sabe, cuando tuve que tomar la dura elección de desterrar a mi querida hermana a la luna, sentía que había fallado como hermana mayor, durante mil años sufrí por su ausencia y cada día me culpaba por todo lo que paso, había fallado en proteger a mí hermana y eso me dolió -

Onyx tragó saliva…

\- Hoy en día, como ha podido ver, somos mucho más unidas…y luego está usted - dijo la princesa del sol, y si Onyx pensó que estaba nervioso antes…se equivocó – Cuando Luna volvió después de su ausencia por mil años, estaba feliz, por fin podía remediar el daño que había provocado todo ese tiempo. Deseaba protegerla de cualquier daño, incluso de mi misma o de alguien que la dañara, no quería dejarla en cascos de alguien que fuera a lastimarla - se detuvo para voltear a ver a Onyx - ¿Sabe?, hay una diferencia entre todos aquellos nobles que han intentado cortejar Luna y usted -

\- ¿Cuál es? - preguntó Onyx temiéndose lo peor, Celestia soltó una pequeña y breve risa.

\- La verdad es que… todos ellos lo tienen todo, pero no tienen nada - Se detuvo - Y usted no tiene nada, pero tiene todo - dijo la princesa del sol caminando hacia el pegaso y poniendo su casco delicadamente en el punto donde se encontraba el corazón del pegaso, quien sonrió cálidamente un poco más tranquilo, obteniendo respuesta de parte de Celestia - Y definitivamente usted es el poni más que adecuado para Luna: Osado, valiente, sin duda modesto, educado, usted es alguien que podría dar la vida por Luna, y cabe decir que también es muy apuesto -

\- Muchas gracias, su alteza - respondió Onyx considerablemente aliviado.

\- He visto todo lo que tenía que ver durante estos días que ha convivido con mi hermana y en la cena de hoy, usted ha superado mis expectativas - dijo Celestia, para después de detenerse y tomar a Onyx del hombro – Usted la salvo, me salvo a mí y a mí hermana y por eso le estaré eternamente agradecida, pero quiero que quede bien claro que si usted se atreve a lastimar a Luna, si llego a enterarme de que le faltó al respeto, lo patearé ahí atrás - advirtió Celestia, haciendo que Onyx se quedara en shock.

-¿Disculpe?-

-Sé que no es lo más adecuado para una yegua como yo, pero es la verdad - dijo mientras volvía a su silla - Si juega con fuego se puede quemar, pero en este caso, si juega con Luna, me encargare personalmente de que reciba su merecido ¿está claro? -

Onyx tragó saliva…

\- Yo amo a su hermana. Es la verdad, su alteza - respondió Onyx - Yo jamás la lastimaría, todo lo contrario, yo dejaría que me lastimaran por ella, yo daría todo lo que tengo por Luna -

-Yo sé, sir Onyx, yo creo en su palabra - termino de decir Celestia al mismo tiempo que Luna cruzaba la puerta.

\- Estoy lista Onyx, ¿nos vamos? – dijo la alicornio tomando la pata de su novio jalándolo lejos de la mesa

\- ¿Adónde irán? –

\- Solo daremos un pequeño paseo nocturno –

\- Esta bien Luna, diviértanse – dijo su hermana mayor con una sonrisa pero mirando fijamente a Onyx como si le diese a entender que confiaba en él y más le valía no defraudar esa confianza.

-o-

El manto de la noche cubría a toda Ecuestria bajo el suave abrigo de la oscuridad adornado con las luces de las estrellas.

En lo alto de una nube, la princesa Luna y Onyx observan el horizonte, las luces de la ciudad de Las Pegasus podían observarse a kilómetros, regalando un hermoso espectáculo a la pareja.

\- Esto es hermoso Onyx - exclamo Luna mientras observaba las luces.

\- Sabia que te gustaría, la vista desde aquí es increíble -

Luna soltó un suspiro que no pasa desapercibido por el pegaso

 **-** ¿Sucede algo Luna? –

\- No… no es nada… -

\- Luna… dime que ocurre – insistió el pegaso – Vamos puedes decírmelo –

\- Lo… que pasa es que… mañana inicias tus labores como Guardia de Elite –

\- Temes que sea muy peligroso…-

\- Confío en que eres apto para el trabajo… No le habría sugerido a mi hermana que te diera esa medalla solo porque sí. Lo que me preocupa es que habrá misiones que te mantendrán alejado de Canterlot… y eso no sé si podre soportarlo… - dijo la princesa dela noche con la mirada baja, ocultando que una pequeña lagrima cayo de su ojo.

Suavemente Onyx con un casco en la barbilla de su princesa levanto su mirada, notando la leve humedad de sus ojos, con su otro casco limpio con cuidado las lágrimas de Luna y dando un pequeño beso en la mejilla dijo…

\- Aunque estemos lejos, mi amor por ti no cambiara, te prometo que este donde este siempre pensare en ti y en mis sueños te encontrare… No importa lo difícil que sea mi misión por ti volveré y de ti no me separare…-

Dicho esto, Luna se abalanzo sobre su pegaso abrazándolo con fuerza, mientras que Onyx la cubría con sus alas. Luna se mantenía abrazada a su amado pegaso, ninguno de los dos deseaba separarse en aquel momento, desde que el pegaso había salido del hospital se habían mantenido cerca el uno al otro, en sus ratos libres Luna se convirtió en su entrenadora y motivadora personal durante la rehabilitación, gracias a ella Onyx pudo regresar al servicio militar. Pero había algo que Luna temía más que nada y deseaba comentarlo con su querido pegaso, pero no deseaba arruinar aquel momento tan hermoso, así que guardo silencio a sus preocupaciones y se aferró más a Onyx.

Duraron así algunos minutos hasta que el abrazo se rompió un momento permitiendo a la pareja darse un tierno beso en los labios, que poco a poco fue aumentando en intensidad. Con suavidad el pegaso recostó a su princesa sobre la nube quedando sobre ella, el beso se rompió por un momento permitiéndose ver a los ojos.

\- Te amo Luna – susurro Onyx.

\- Y yo a ti mi amor – respondió la princesa - Creo que es hora de que volvamos – sugirió

\- Tienes razón, ya es un poco tarde… No quisiera que Celestia se preocupe si llegamos tarde –

Luna y Onyx emprendieron su regreso al castillo, pero eso no quiso decir que durante el vuelo de regreso no pudieran disfrutar de la compañía del otro, volando de forma grácil y uno junto al otro incluso haciendo pequeñas piruetas en el aire, el estar juntos era lo mejor que había en la vida y la princesa se sentía como la yegua más afortunada en toda Ecuestria…

Algunos minutos después, ambos aterrizaron en la terraza de la habitación de Luna, con un tierno beso la pareja se despidió. Onyx espero que su princesa entrara a su habitación antes de emprender el vuelo a su barraca. La princesa miro por última vez a su enamorado a través de la ventana, lentamente se fue quitando sus engalanes reales, se dirigió la baño, las luces se encendieron mágicamente al notar la presencia de la alicornio, se miró en el espejo y noto una pequeña marca en su cuello producto de lo que ocurrió esta noche, por suerte su pelaje oscuro hacía difícil que se notara del todo. Después de asearse un poco se dirigió a su cama preparándose para entrar al reino de los sueños y probablemente si la noche se lo permitía ver ahí a su amado pegaso…

-o-

Amaneció en los cuarteles de los guardias de élite, Onyx Blackstar quien había sido promovido a esa facción de los guardias reales dormía en las barracas de dicho emplazamiento, o mejor dicho en una celda que compartía con otro recluta que también había sido promovió poco antes que él y que por cuestiones de la normativa sería su compañero en misiones de su nuevo rango. El compañero de Onyx en este caso un pegaso de piel color celeste y de crin blanca con flancos azul, amarillo, rojo y blanco, su cutie mark tenía la forma de una espada atacando la cual emitía un trueno, ya se había levantado, estaba colocándose su armadura aunque sin mucha prisa debido a que era temprano y faltaba algo de tiempo así que se quedó estático como pensando en que cosas e hizo el ademán de querer sacar algo de entre sus cosas pero se detuvo recordando que estaba pronto la hora de formar filas en el patio.

\- ¡Oye tú! ¡Deja de dormir! - Grito el pegaso golpeando con su casco la litera superior donde dormía Onyx para despertarlo.

Onyx se giró sobre sí mismo pero la litera era muy pequeña y termino cayendo pesadamente al piso.

\- ¡Auch!- gimo el pegaso adolorido por la caída - Thunder ¿Porque me despiertas aun es muy temprano?-

El compañero de Onyx lo vio con una de decepción puesto que no se imaginaba que de bueno le había visto sus superiores para ascenderlo, y más todavía colocarlo con él, ya que hubiese esperado a un pony con mayor grado de disciplina

\- Escucha tonto, vamos a llegar tarde a la repartición de misiones, así que mueve el flanco y ponte tu armadura. Eso te pasa por quedarte despierto tan tarde haciendo quien sabe que, no te despertaría si no fuese porque las reglas de los guardias dictaminan que siempre debamos ir en grupos de dos… así que… ¡Despabílate de una vez! - Grito el pegaso ya notándose molesto.

El grito hizo que el pegaso se levantara de prisa, rápidamente se puso su armadura y se arreglo un poco, su expresión aun era aletargada, deseaba seguir durmiendo un poco más.

Thunder Flash que así se llamaba el compañero de Onyx, resoplo un poco y se adelanto a su similar aunque sin avanzar muy rápido para darle tiempo a que lo alcanzara mientras se dirigía al lugar donde los otros guardias ya deberían estar formando filas.

El pegaso de color negro y crin blanca trotaba lo más rápido que podía, llevaba algunos días en su nuevo puesto y aun le costaba acostumbrarse al horario, pensó que tener un compañero le ayudaría pero cuando conoció a Thunder, digamos que no fue lo que él esperaba... su compañero era demasiado serio y no parecía el tipo de poni que convivía con los demás. El veía a los demás guardias llevarse bien con sus compañeros y esperaba algún día poder ser así con Thunder.

Los dos pegasos llegaron a las oficinas donde se repartían las misiones a todos los grupos de guardias de elite…

\- Grupo 4... Grupo 4... Grupo 4…-

Gritaba el comandante llamando 3 veces lo cual causo vergüenza a Thunder ya que se dio cuenta, no solo de que habían llegado tarde ya que no vio a ninguno de sus demás compañeros, sino también de que Onyx se volvió a olvidar el número de su grupo por lo cual le dio un toque un tanto fuerte con una de sus patas para que respondiese al llamado. Al darse cuente de su olvido rápidamente el pegaso dio un paso al frente.

\- ¡Grupo 4 reportándose señor! - haciendo esto con el tradicional saludo militar.

El comandante dio un suspiro al ver el apuro con el que el pegaso respondió al llamado y luego le entrego un pergamino envuelto con sellos reales a Onyx.

\- Muy bien - Dijo el pegaso de crin arco iris acercándose para ver el pergamino - ¿Cuál es la misión? -

Onyx abrió el pergamino, leyéndolo rápidamente para sí mismo lo cual molesto un poco a su compañero quien de por sí ya estaba bastante enojado…

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué dice? –

\- Al parecer no tenemos misión este día –

\- Déjame ver eso – dijo casi arrebatándole el pergamino y lo leyó rápidamente.

\- Dice que debo presentarme ante el capitán Shining Armor y ante el resto de la Guardia de Elite – dijo el pegaso con cierto nerviosismo.

\- Bien entonces no pierdas más el tiempo y ve, es mejor no hacerlos esperar – dijo Thunder devolviéndole el pergamino para después retirarse de ahí pero en dirección contraria.

\- ¿Adónde vas? Dice aquí que todos los guardias de elite deben reportarse al cuartel -

\- Iré en un momento, debo ir a otro lado, te veré allá – exclamo su compañero – Solo te diré una cosa… más te vale tomarte esto en serio – dicho esto último se alejó de ahí.

Thunder aún no entendía ¿por qué seguía sin ser líder de escuadrón? ¿Por qué le asignaron a un pegaso tan holgazán y débil como Onyx de compañero? El estaba listo para ser líder, pero siempre le decían lo mismo: "No serás líder de escuadrón, hasta que controles ese mal comportamiento tuyo". Incluso la princesa Celestia solo le pedía paciencia y que algún día lo entendería…

-o-

En el vestíbulo del castillo lo esperaba un unicornio blanco, su crin era de color azul oscura con un mechón de azul claro, llevaba una armadura purpura con adornos dorados y en centro una estrella rosa de seis picos sobre un escudo violeta, Onyx lo reconoció de inmediato como el capitán de la guardia real.

\- Es un placer Onyx - finalmente dijo el unicornio, extendiendo su pesuña.

\- El placer es todo mío Capitán Shining Armor - el pegaso hizo un saludo militar, dejando desconcertado al unicornio

\- No hay necesidad de tantas formalidades, puedes simplemente llamarme por mi nombre-

\- Lo siento, viejas costumbres… -

El unicornio solo sonrió.

\- Sígueme - ordeno dirigiéndose a la salida principal del castillo.

Onyx le siguió de cerca sin apartar la mirada del unicornio. Por donde pasaban los demás guardias reales se ponían firmes en sus puestos, solo hasta que ambos se alejaban volvían a sus deberes. Pasaron algunos minutos de caminata silenciosa, pasando entre los pasillos y jardines de Canterlot.

\- ¿No eres muy conversador? - rompió el silencio Shining Armor - ¿Estas nervioso?-

\- Un poco… es que estoy nervioso de conocer a los demás - contesto el pegaso

\- Es natural sentirse así, pero estoy seguro de que encajaras perfectamente con los otros. Las princesas siempre han sabido elegir a sus guardias de elite. Bien hemos llegado - finalizo el capitán deteniéndose en un gran edificio no muy lejos del castillo - Bienvenido al cuartel de los guardias de elite -

Onyx levanto la mirada al impresionante edificio frente a él. La fachada le recordaba a la entrada principal del castillo, adornada con vitrales de colores representando al sol y la luna, a cada lado de la entrada había dos estatuas, un pegaso y un unicornio, frente a frente.

\- Entremos, los otros ya deben estar esperando -

Onyx trago saliva y siguió a Shining Armor dentro del cuartel.

-o-

Dentro de una habitación en el cuartel de la guardia de Elite, estaban reunidos los más veteranos del grupo, aquellos que habían sido elegidos por las princesas y habían pasado por las pruebas más duras para ganarse su puesto como tales.

\- ¿Por qué tardan tanto? Quiero terminar con esto de una vez - dijo un unicornio rojo de despeinada crin color fuego, tenía como cutie mark una flama veloz. Estaba sentado recargado en una silla con sus cascos sobre la mesa. Su armadura le cubría gran parte del cuerpo, de colores rojo metálico y adornos dorados.

-¡Por décima vez Flame Runner! ¡No tengo idea de a qué hora llegaran! Yo también tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, que esperar a un novato y su iniciación - respondió otra unicornio recargada a la pared, esta era de color aqua con una corta crin azul marino con costados blancos, tenía como cutie mark un cántaro de color zafiro el cual dejaba caer una pequeña cascada de agua resplandeciente - ¡Y baja tus sucios cascos de la mesa! - Llevaba una armadura similar a la de Shining Armor pero de color azul zafiro

\- No puedes relajarte Silver Mist, solo debemos conocer al chico nuevo -

La unicornio simplemente lo ignoro y giro la cabeza hacia un lado.

\- Por favor no peleen - interrumpió tímidamente otra unicornio de piel color alabastro y de crin roja corta, tenía una cutie mark con forma de una espada sobre la cual había un corazón alado. Su voz apenas fue audible para los ponis en la habitación – Saben, según escuche fue quien salvo a la Princesa Luna y a la princesa Celestia de Nightmare Moon - su armadura era similar a la Shining Armor pero de color amarillo.

\- ¿Ese debilucho? No lo creo Noble Heart, de seguro solo se escondió y dejo a las princesas hacer todo el trabajo -

\- No lo creo Silver, la princesa Celestia no mentiría en algo así, todos nos hemos ganado nuestro lugar por hacer un acto de gran valor para Ecuestria, estoy segura de que él también hizo algo semejante – respondió la unicornio de crin roja.

\- Ya veremos…- respondió simplemente Silver Mist.

\- Así que al nuevo le darán su promoción - dijo una pegaso de color blanco y crin azul claro y rizado, su cutie mark eran tres copos de nieve con forma de diamantes, sentada en un rincón acomodando su cabello - Interesante, aunque pobre Thunder, primero lo degradan por su mal comportamiento y ahora tiene que lidiar con un novato dándole ordenes…–

\- Me encanta lo que hiciste con tu cabello Diamond Dust –

\- Gracias linda, es difícil mantener estos rizos -

Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron de par en par revelando a un unicornio y un pegaso, ambos entraron y en un segundo los cuatro ponis se pusieron de pie saludando de manera respetuosa a su capitán Shining Armor…

\- Descansen yeguas y… ¿caballos?… ¿Dónde están Thunder Flash y Clarus?-

En ese momento la puerta se abrió revelando a un unicornio de gran tamaño, quizás más alto que el capitán Shining Armor, de complexión delgada, de crin rubia y su cutie mark era una estrella de cuatro picos, llevaba una armadura de color dorado muy similar a la del ahora príncipe del reino de Cristal.

\- ¿Llego tarde?- dijo Clarus

\- Un poco, es bueno verte viejo amigo – ambos unicornios chocaron cascos espero un poco por si Thunder aparecia pero no. Ya habia pasado un rato y decidió continuar - Bueno quiero presentarles a un nuevo integrante… Onyx Blackstar -

Todos enfocaron sus miradas en el pegaso negro detrás del príncipe Armor, hubo un silencio incomodo hasta que Silver Mist decidió hablar…

\- Es una broma… este potro a duras penas pudo completar los ejercicios básicos cuando estuvo bajo mis órdenes, no tiene por qué estar aquí… es lento, débil… ni siquiera sé cómo paso las pruebas de admisión a la milicia -

\- Las princesas en persona lo recomendaron para ser uno de nosotros - respondió Shining Armor - Este potro, como tú le dices, se enfrento y sobrevivió a Nightmare Moon -

\- Ja… Disculpe mi expresión pero eso es difícil de creer. Hasta donde recuerdo solo es un debilucho, se lastimo durante un entrenamiento y se escapo de la enfermería para ir a no sé donde, arriesgando su salud y desobedeciendo ordenes directas de un superior –

\- Estuve al tanto de la situación, el ya pago por su falta, fue suspendido de labores en aquella ocasión… - salio en su defensa el capitán de la guardia real.

Mientras escuchaba la conversación entre ambos unicornios, Onyx recordó todos y cada uno de los sucesos desde que entro a la milicia; las burlas, los insultos, las humillaciones que hubieran hecho a cualquiera renunciar pero no a él.

\- El está dentro Silver, quieras o no – dijo con autoridad el unicornio blanco.

\- Bien entonces no le importara una pequeña pelea contra uno de nosotros ¿o sí?, un combate… - Silver Mist clavo su mirada en el pegaso negro - Solo para probar si en verdad están rudo como dice ser -

Todos volvieron a mirar fijamente al pegaso que se mantuvo en silencio…

\- Lo hare… - finalmente hablo – Les demostrare que merezco estar aquí -

\- El novato tiene agallas - susurro Flame Runner - No te parece Noble-

\- … - la pequeña unicornio no respondió, solo se quedó observando al pegaso de crin plateada.

\- Y también muy lindo - añadió Diamond Dust también mirando al pegaso.

-o-

Todos los guardias de elite salieron del cuartel dirigiéndose a un área alejada del castillo, un lugar que usualmente usaban para practicar sin molestar o lastimar a alguien. Era una especie de cráter poco profundo usado como arena de combate o centro de entrenamiento. Los guardias de elite fijaron su mirada en el fondo del cráter donde uno de sus compañeros además de Onyx se miraba fijamente, cada uno a un extremo de esta improvisada arena.

\- No seas tan duro con el Clarus - grito Shining Armor - Recuerda que solo es un novato-

\- Capitán Armor ¿No cree que debió dejar que uno de nosotros se enfrentara al novato? - pregunto Silver Mist con un poco de preocupación

\- Pensé que esto era lo que querías Misty - respondió el unicornio, llamándola por su apodo, algo que molestaba a la unicornio aqua

\- Lo sé pero… ¿Clarus?-

\- Si no te conociera Misty diría que estas preocupada por el novato - dijo Noble Heart

\- No es eso, sabe tan bien como yo lo fuerte que es él. Aunque solo sea una batalla de prueba, Clarus nunca se ha tomado nada a la ligera-

\- Lastima que Thunder Flash no esté aquí para ver esto - exclamo Flame Runner

\- ¿Ver qué? - dijo una voz detrás de ella - ¿Qué está pasando? no vi a nadie en el cuartel, no pensé que estarían aquí – dijo Thunder Flash vistiendo una armadura con protecciones hasta las alas, de distintos tonos de azul y adornos dorados.

\- Bu-buenos… días… Thunder Flash - murmuro Noble Heart con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas apenas vio al pegaso celeste.

\- Buen día Noble - respondió el provocando mas rubor en la unicornio - ¿Qué está ocurriendo? – Volvió a preguntar - ¿en dónde está Clarus y mí… compañero? – dijo esto último casi tragándose la palabra…

\- Ven Thunder te perderás toda la diversión – dijo Flame Runner con entusiasmo - Clarus está por patearle el trasero a tu compañero, creo que tendrán que asignarte a uno nuevo cuando esto termine – rio el unicornio.

-o-

\- Estas listo novato - Grito el unicornio blanco desde su posición.

\- Listo… -

\- Te lo advierto… - dijo el unicornio colocándose su casco - … No seré blando contigo por ser el nuevo -

\- No se preocupe, ya me lo esperaba -

Thunder se acercó al borde, fijo su mirada en el pegaso negro y el unicornio blanco, ambos estaban listos para iniciar un combate que definiría si Onyx era digno de pertenecer a los guardias de elite…

 **Continuara…**

 **Lo prometido es deuda, después de muchos años y de varios pequeños tropiezos aquí tienen la tan esperada continuación de "La Luna y Las Estrellas". Los primeros capítulos tal vez les parezcan familiares si leyeron "La Búsqueda del Guardián" eso es por que logre rescatarlos antes de que Fanfiction me obligara a borrar esa historia por una acusación falsa de plagio, pero olvidemos esa momento amargo y disfruten de este nuevo fic que se varios de ustedes habían estado esperando…**

 **Muchas Gracias a todos los que me apoyaron para poder hacer esta continuación: mi amiga y hermana Adriana Valkyrie, mi gran amigo y autor Mond Dunkel y a mi hermanita Kuroderpy, gracias por su apoyo.**

 **No olviden dejar un review o si notaron algún error háganmelo saber y lo corregiré de inmediato.**

 **Sin más que decir nos vemos en el segundo capítulo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2:**

En el castillo Canterlot, la princesa Luna despertó un poco antes de lo habitual, su deber de descender la luna le había provocado ya una costumbre de levantarse incluso antes que su hermana mayor.

Desde el balcón, en una de las más altas torres del castillo, la princesa de la noche se dispuso a realizar su deber, al mismo tiempo desde otra torre igual de alta, la princesa Celestia se disponía a levantar el sol, espero que el astro de su hermana menor se encontrara en el punto más bajo del horizonte antes de comenzar su labor y así una vez que la luna se perdió en el horizonte el sol se hizo presente, siendo levantado lentamente por la magia de la princesa Celestia hasta llegar a su punto más alto en el cielo.

Concluida la labor, ambas princesas se dispusieron a arreglarse un poco, antes de bajar al comedor real. Luna sin embargo observo como los guardias diurnos y nocturnos intercambiaban turnos, por un momento le hubiese gustado ver a su amado pegaso pasar por los jardines y saludarlo desde lo alto, pero ella sabía muy bien que este día Onyx iniciaría en la guardia de elite y eso la preocupaba un poco…

-o-

La princesa de la noche caminaba rumbo al comedor real, la guardia y todos los sirvientes hacían reverencia ante su presencia, en el fondo esto le molestaba un poco ya que si bien ella era una princesa y parte de la realeza, no le gustaba sentirse superior a nadie. Es por esa misma razón que amaba a su querido Onyx, para el ella era más que solo una princesa, era una amiga, una yegua poni como cualquiera, frente a los demás él la trataba con respeto real, pero a solas se trataban ambos como iguales sin ningún título real de por medio y eso le encantaba.

Al llegar al comedor, su hermana se levanto rápidamente para saludarla y darle los buenos días, rápidamente Celestia volvió a su asiento y Luna también tomo su lugar en aquella gran mesa, junto a su hermana, ya que no les gustaba estar tan separadas.

En cuanto su majestad Luna tomo asiento, los sirvientes comenzaron a servirle el desayuno, comenzando con un plato de panqueques, jugo de naranja, una taza de té, un plato de fruta fresca y una rebanada de pastel de chocolate.

\- Muchas gracias – dijo educadamente Luna a lo que los sirvientes respondieron con un "es un placer servirle su majestad".

Varios sirvientes se retiraron dejándoles cierta privacidad a sus princesas, dándole tiempo a Celestia de poder platicar con su hermana menor…

\- Y bien Luna ¿Qué tal tu cita de anoche? –

\- Maravillosa Celestia – respondió Luna con gran alegría – Solo dimos un paseo por las nubes sobre Canterlot -

\- ¿Y nada más? –

\- Que más esperabas que hiciéramos –

\- Solo quiero saber si el se atrevió a hacer algo que no debía –

\- Celestia ya te he dicho que Onyx jamás haría algo así. Además ya no soy una potranca, puedo cuidarme sola -

Celestia se abalanzo sobre Luna abrazándola contra su pecho tomándola completamente desprevenida.

\- Eso lo sé pero aun así siempre serás mi hermanita menor -

\- Si está bien lo entiendo pero no seas tan melosa - decía Luna luchando por liberarse del abrazo de su hermana mayor – Celestia… no puedo respirar… -

Celestia sonrió al tiempo que liberaba de su abrazo a Luna, quien dio una gran bocanada de aire fresco.

\- Aun así puedo sentir que algo te preocupa querida Luna

\- Si estoy preocupada por algo – respondió Luna para después guardar silencio un rato.

\- ¿Qué es? Sabes perfectamente que siempre estere aquí para ti Luna –

– Hoy es el primer día de Onyx en la guardia de elite… -dijo Luna con su mirada perdida en el plato vacio frente a ella.

\- ¿Cuál es el problema? - dijo Celestia sin entender muy bien cuál era la preocupación de su hermana – ¿Acaso Onyx no quiere ser parte de la guardia? -

\- Todo lo contrario, está muy entusiasmado por iniciar… -

\- Sigo sin entender el problema –

\- El problema no es él Celestia, soy… soy yo… -

Celestia miro a Luna con una mezcla de sorpresa y confusión.

\- Ayer estuvimos hablando de esto… en que habrá misiones en las que estará días fuera de Canterlot y aunque el me aseguro que me seguirá amando sin importar la distancia, no puede decirle mi mayor preocupación… -

\- ¿Cuál es Luna? -

\- No quiero que le pase nada… - exclamo Luna con los ojos brillosos - … Las misiones que tendrá serán muy peligrosas… si… si algo le llega a pasar… jamás me lo perdonaría… yo sugerí su ascenso… y ahora que lo pienso… no sé si fue lo mejor… -

\- Tranquila Luna… - dijo Celestia abrazando a su hermanita de nuevo – Aunque tú no lo hubieras hecho, yo le habría dado la medalla de todas formas. Lo que hizo por nosotras y por Ecuestria le hizo merecedor de su lugar en la guardia –

\- Si, lo siento Celestia – dijo Luna limpiando algunas lagrimas con su pata cuando su hermana la libero del abrazo.

\- No te disculpes, entiendo muy bien como te sientes –

\- ¿De verdad?- pregunto Luna a lo que Celestia asintió.

\- Es exactamente como me siento cada vez que envió a Twilight y sus amigas a una misión o cuando mis guardias enfrentan alguna amenaza. Tal vez no es lo mismo pero en cierta forma mi corazón me duele al pensar que algo podría pasarle a Twilight, a sus amigas o a los guardias que tan valientemente ofrecen sus vidas por mi… el solo hecho de que podrían no volver me asusta y me hace algunas veces… tener miedo – dijo esto último con la cabeza baja sintiendo algo de vergüenza.

\- ¿Cómo lo logras hermana? ¿Cómo es que te ves tan tranquila? –

\- La respuesta es sencilla mi querida Luna, nunca lo estoy – respondió Celestia, para hacer después una pequeña pausa

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó confundida.

– Sabes muy bien que tú y yo tenemos juventud eterna, es algo con lo que tenemos que vivir, he visto a ponis tan cercanos a mí morir frente a mis ojos… mientras que yo debo continuar… Yo jamás olvido Luna, jamás me olvido del dolor, si lo hiciera seria un insulto a su memoria – dicho esto último una lágrima salió de ojo derecho de Celestia – Aunque Onyx no esté aquí, él siempre estará en tu corazón… Además me tienes a mí y estoy segura de que hay muchos otros ponis que te acompañaran durante toda tu vida… –

Luna le regalo una sonrisa a su hermana.

\- No tienes de que preocuparte, Onyx sobrevivió a Nightmare Moon, estoy segura de que podrá con cualquier cosa que se le presente -

\- Gracias hermana - respondió Luna recargando su cabeza en la suave crin de Celestia. Al estar en esta posición sintió una gran paz en su interior – Sé que ya habíamos hablado de esto y lamento mucho preocuparte -

\- No te disculpes… para eso estoy, escucharte y aconsejarte cuando lo necesites. No te mortifiques mas, estoy segura de que a Onyx no le gustaría verte de esa forma -

\- Espero que la guardia de elite no sea muy duro con el…- dijo Luna mirando hacia la ventana en dirección de donde se encontraba el cuartel de la guardia elite de Ecuestria.

Sin dejar de ver hacia la ventana uso su magia se acercarse el plato de pastel pero…

\- ¿Celestia porque el plato donde debía estar mi pastel esta vacio? Estaba segura de que…-

Celestia giro los ojos hacia arriba disimulando, sin embargo unas migajas en sus labios delataron que había sido ella quien se lo había comido…

\- Nunca cambiaras Celestia… -

-o-

\- Estas listo novato - Grito el unicornio blanco desde su posición.

\- Estoy listo, cuando desee comenzar -

\- Te lo advierto. No seré blando contigo por ser el nuevo – dijo el unicornio mientras se colocaba su casco.

\- No se preocupe, ya me lo esperaba -

El pegaso tomo su posición de guardia, esperaba pacientemente a que Clarus realizara algún movimiento pero este se mostraba rígido como roca analizando y esperando los movimientos de su rival, el ambiente empezaba a ponerse denso, los otros guardias de elite se mantuvieron en silencio a los pocos segundos de iniciado el combate a la expectativa de lo que pudiera ocurrir.

Onyx realizo el primer movimiento, con una velocidad de centella voló a escasos centímetros por el suelo en dirección hacia su oponente…

\- ¿Un golpe frontal en el primer ataque? – Suspiro - Que predecible –

A toda velocidad Onyx soltó un golpe directo al rostro del unicornio, este no se inmuto y solo levanto su pata deteniendo el golpe con un solo casco. El pegaso ya se esperaba que su primer ataque no diera en el blanco, así que rápidamente retrocedió algunos pasos, cuando le tuvo a distancia, salto rápidamente y le dio una patada en un costado para después tomarlo rápidamente de su pata y aventarlo lo más lejos que pudo, Clarus alcanzo a caer de pie y antes de que este pudiera elevar la vista Onyx empezó a rodearle, pareciera que el pegaso iniciaba una danza en círculos alrededor del unicornio, este solo alcanzaba a distinguir pequeños destellos de color plateado provenientes de la luz reflejada en su armadura, Onyx prácticamente giraba alrededor de el a una velocidad tan impresionante que era imposible de distinguir donde empezaba y donde terminaba su cuerpo, a simple vista Clarus estaba rodeado de una serie de círculos que se desplazaban de arriba hacia abajo levantando polvo del suelo y cortando el aire.

\- Hay que admitir que el novato se sabe mover - exclamo Flame Runner y todos los presentes asintieron en silencio.

\- Increíble que sea el mismo potro que apenas y podía con los ejercicios del entrenamiento -pensó Silver Mist, le costaba admitir que el pegaso quizás se había vuelto más fuerte.

\- Tal vez la historia de la princesa Celestia sea cierta después de todo – añadió Diamond Dust.

El capitán Clarus se mantuvo firme y agudizo sus sentidos, su duro entrenamiento como guardia de elite le había permitido sentir con su cuerpo lo que sus ojos no podían revelar, gracias a las corrientes de viento que Onyx generaba con su movimiento, el unicornio tenía una noción de la posición del pegaso, de un momento a otro sintió una ligera interrupción en la corriente, su cuerno brillo por unos momentos y un rayo de luz golpeo certeramente al pegaso deteniéndolo unos instantes. Aprovechando el momento, el unicornio lo embistió arrojándolo por los aires, Clarus le siguió de un salto y con todo el peso de su cuerpo se dejo caer sobre el estrellando a Onyx contra el piso con tal fuerza que abrió un agujero en el suelo.

\- ¡Auch!... ¡Eso si me dolió!- expreso Onyx saliendo del agujero cubierto de pedazos de roca y escombro.

Sin aviso alguno Clarus tomo rápidamente de una pata y lo jalo hacia el, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el unicornio le conecto un profundo golpe en el abdomen, el golpe proyecto a Onyx unos cuantos metros atrás, este tuvo que usar toda la fuerza de sus cuatro patas para evitar seguir retrocediendo, alzo la vista y en un segundo Clarus corría hacia el a toda velocidad, el unicornio dio un brinco, giro y conecto una coz directamente en el rostro del pegaso, por suerte Onyx logro colocar sus patas delanteras a manera de protección disminuyendo el impacto pero aun así lo arrojo nuevamente al piso.

\- Eso le dolerá mañana – bromeo Flame Runner.

\- Vamos levántate, apenas ha comenzado el combate – Dijo el unicornio blanco

\- Su reputación le preside - respondió el pegaso mientras se ponía de pie y se sacudía el polvo - En verdad me ha dejado sorprendido con su fuerza y velocidad, es usted toda una leyenda en la milicia de Ecuestria -

\- ¿No crees que es inapropiado alagar a tu oponente en pleno combate?-

\- Lo sé. Solo quería ganar algo de tiempo y recuperar el aliento. Debo decir que he pecado de vanidoso por no pelear como es debido, pero créame, no volveré a cometer ese error -

\- Eso espero o puedo asegurarte que el siguiente ataque será el último -

\- Vamos a ver qué te parece esto - dijo colocándose nuevamente en posición de combate.

Onyx salió disparado velozmente como una bala de cañón dejando una estela de polvo a su paso, el primer golpe fue evadido por poco por Clarus, pero sin que el pudiese esperarlo Onyx salió de la estela de humo que había dejado a su paso, esta vez el unicornio no alcanzo a esquivar el golpe completamente y este impacto contra su costado haciéndolo retroceder. Tenía a Clarus donde lo quería, comenzó a girar nuevamente alrededor del unicornio y cual si fuera una lluvia de meteoritos los golpes de Onyx lograron penetrar la defensa del unicornio, quien no podía predecir de donde venían los golpes, solamente podía resentirlos con su cuerpo. Fue entonces cuando su paciencia se agotó.

Una gran explosión inundo la arena de combate, levantando una gran nube de polvo que se disipo con la onda expansiva mientras pedazos de piso salían volando por los aires, Clarus había liberado una gran cantidad de poder mágico con tal fuerza y velocidad que provoco una onda de choque, que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos mando a Onyx por los cielos resultado de la explosión. Clarus identifico al pegaso que seguía aturdido por el golpe, sin perder tiempo el cuerno del unicornio comenzó acumular una gran cantidad de magia.

\- ¿Eso es…? - dijo Flame Runner

\- Si… - respondió Shining Armor - El ataque rayo solar de Clarus Shine, solo lo usa como último recurso -

\- Quiere decir que su oponente realmente es muy fuerte - dijo Noble Heart con un tono de sorpresa en su voz -

\- O el novato le hizo perder la paciencia a Clarus – añadió Flame Runner con su típico tono de broma.

– _Te dije que te tomaras esto en serio pero jamás pensé que provocarías a Clarus de esta manera_ – pensó Thunder Flash sin apartar los ojos de la batalla – _supongo que… no eres tan inútil como pensaba… -_

\- Dudo mucho que el novato se levante después de eso - dijo Silver Mist con una sonrisa de satisfacción – Sabia que ese pegaso no duraría mucho-

En menos de un parpadeo disparo un potente rayo de pura energía directamente contra su oponente. El rayo golpeo al pegaso con suficiente fuerza arrojándolo contra el muro del cráter creando un enorme hueco. Onyx grito de dolor mientras el rayo seguía incrustándolo más en el muro hasta que el cuerpo del pegaso se perdió de vista.

Clarus miro el hueco pensando que quizás se había sobrepasado. Todos contuvieron la respiración y se quedaron en silencio pues creían que Onyx podría estar mal herido o incluso muerto, pero el ruido de roca moviéndose les hizo reaccionar.

\- ¡No puede ser!… - exclamo Silver Mist al ver al pegaso negro salir del hueco arrastrándose lentamente – ¡Ese pegaso debería estar acabado! –

\- Parece que resulto ser mejor de lo que esperabas ¿o no Silver Mist? – dijo Diamond Dust.

La mencionado unicornio soltó un gruñido molesta del comentario.

Onyx logro salir arrastras del agujero, su armadura lucia maltrecha, varios pedazos de esta yacían rotos y su cuerpo presentaba golpes y quemaduras leves, aun así se puso en pie tambaleándose un poco.

\- Debo decir a tu favor, que eres un hueso duro de roer, pero si yo fuera tú me rendiría de una vez, ya has llegado a tu limite -dijo Clarus firmemente al ver el precario estado de su oponente.

\- ¡Eso… nunca!... - Onyx intento atacarlo pero de nuevo.

Clarus esquivo el ataque y rápidamente contrataco con un duro golpe al estomago del pegaso dejándolo en el piso y sin aliento.

\- ¿Eso es todo? –

Onyx se levanto con dificultad, todo su cuerpo le dolía sin embargo desea seguir.

\- Golpe por la izquierda…- se dijo a sí mismo, bloqueando un golpe por la izquierda del pegaso - Patada derecha… - de nuevo acertó bloqueando el intento de una coz de Onyx.

El unicornio se mantenía firme y esperando. Cada golpe o intento de ataque era esquivado y/o contraatacado por el unicornio.

\- Es como si pudiera predecir sus movimientos - dijo Diamond Dust rompiendo el silencio que había entre los presentes.

\- Ese es el estilo de Clarus… analiza a sus oponentes, nadie sabe como lo hace realmente pero de alguna forma puede predecir que harás incluso antes de que lo hagas – hablo Shining Armor en un tono muy serio.

– Recuerdo haber escuchado que fue así como gano su lugar en la guardia de elite… sus tácticas ayudaron a ganar una batalla que se consideraba perdida – afirmo Thunder Flash

\- Entonces esta vez, todo termino para el novato - añadió la unicornio aqua - Sera mejor que preparen una camilla, es imposible que el novato salga de aquí en una pieza -

De nuevo Onyx cayó al piso pesadamente, su rostro reflejaba cansancio, dolor e impotencia de no poder acertar un solo golpe…

\- Eres persistente admiro eso… pero no te queda nada muchacho, has demostrado lo que vales, eres el primero que ha podido levantarse después de recibir mi rayo solar. Solo quédate abajo… ya no te humilles mas… -

\- ¡No! ¡Me niego a rendirme! –

\- Como gustes… no seré responsable si resultas mal herido -

 _\- Debe haber una forma… debe haberla... sabe lo que voy a hacer…_ \- y como si un clic se escuchara en su cabeza, abrió los ojos de par en par _\- eso es… eso es… ya lo tengo…_ – pensó mientras se quitaba el casco _\- … si tu oponente sabe que esperar… haz lo inesperado –_

Onyx comenzó a quitarse lo que quedaba de su armadura, lo cual no fue difícil pues está prácticamente se hacía pedazos con cada golpe que había recibido.

\- Creo que tanto golpe te hizo perder la cordura – decía Clarus al ver lo que hacía el pegaso - Quitarte tu armadura ¿es en serio? Es lo único que evitaba que te rompiera los huesos –

\- ¿Este pedazo de chatarra? – Decía mientras se quitaba el ultimo pedazo de metal sobre su cuerpo y se colocaba de nuevo en posición de combate - Solo digamos que me estorba – dicho esto se lanzó de nuevo a una gran velocidad a escasos centímetros del suelo.

\- ¿De nuevo con lo mismo? Esperaba algo más de ti muchacho - suspiro el unicornio con desilusión - Terminare con esto de una vez - Clarus comenzó a acumular magia en su cuerno una vez más listo para lanzar su ataque final – _No lo usare al máximo, eso lo mataría_ -

Clarus ya tenía la pegaso en la mira listo para disparar, pero para sorpresa del unicornio Onyx comenzó a zigzaguear, volando a una velocidad y de una forma errática que lo confundían, su intuición le decía que el pegaso estaría frente a el, y en un segundo este cambiaba de posición haciendo tener que replantear su estrategia.

Entre más tardaba en disparar su magia, el pegaso zigzagueaba cada vez más y más rápido, desconcertando al unicornio. Creyendo que este quedaría justo enfrente y en menos de un parpadeo lanzo el rayo solar pero el pegaso se detuvo girando en dirección contraria evadiendo por poco el rayo que no estaba cargado al máximo pero aun así le hubiese costado el encuentro. Sorpresivamente Onyx acelero sorprendiendo a Clarus quien se encontraba completamente desprotegido.

Onyx lo tacleo con una velocidad y fuerza que no se esperaba arrojándolo hacia arriba. En un instante el pegaso le siguió quedando detrás de él unicornio, lo tomo de las axilas con sus patas delanteras y se elevo por los aires a una gran velocidad al llegar a un punto que Onyx considero suficiente, lo arrojo con fuerza en dirección al suelo. Onyx le siguió a gran velocidad golpeándolo directo en el pecho con ambas patas delanteras dejando al unicornio sin aliento cayendo a gran velocidad contra el piso.

\- Lo siento pero debo ganar esto a como dé lugar - se justificó Onyx mientras caían en picada.

\- Yo… yo soy quien debe disculparse… - dijo el unicornio con el poco aire que le quedaba - no debí subestimarte… ganaste limpiamente… las princesas… decían… decían la verdad… - Clarus cerró los ojos quedando inconsciente.

Los otros guardias miraban incrédulos lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Onyx y Clarus se estrellaron contra el suelo con tanta fuerza que creó una enorme nube de polvo abriendo un hueco en el piso, cuando se disipo el humo permitió a los otros guardias ver a Onyx recostado en el piso boca arriba respirando agitadamente pero con una sonrisa de satisfacción, cerró los ojos por un instante pues la luz del sol lo cegó por unos momentos. Mientras que Clarus yacía inconsciente en el hueco producido por el impacto.

Silver Mist fue la primera en reaccionar, dando pequeños saltos bajo rápidamente al fondo del cráter y sin perder tiempo uso su magia para sacar a Clarus del agujero y lo recostó en el piso, le quito el casco y se aseguro de que no tuviera heridas graves. Por suerte no tenía ninguna, lo que le pareció imposible, debido el impacto que recibió.

\- ¿¡Como te atreves!? ¡Eres un…! - Silver Mist estuvo por arrojarse contra el pegaso, pero fue detenida por Shining Armor.

\- ¡Basta Silver Mist! - grito el capitán de la guardia real - ¡La pelea termino! - Silver Mist miro al pegaso con cara de pocos amigos y se retiro algunos pasos - Impresionante Blackstar -

Onyx se puso de pie con dificultad y agradeció en silencio solo asintiendo con su cabeza.

\- Supongo que nadie más tiene alguna objeción - miro detenidamente a los otros guardias.

Todos negaron con la cabeza.

\- ¡Solo te diré una cosa novato! - Exclamo la unicornio aqua mirándolo seriamente y directo a los ojos - ¡Si te equivocas aunque sea sola una vez, me asegurare de que personalmente te echen de aquí! ¿¡Me di a entender!? - Onyx bajo las orejas un poco asustado y asintió rápidamente.

Dicho esto, Silver Mist se alejo rumbo al cuartel, llevando a cuestas al unicornio blanco.

\- Le caíste bien - dijo Flame Runner con su brazo alrededor del cuello del pegaso - Por cierto no nos hemos presentado formalmente. Ellas son Noble Heart y Diamond Dust - señalando a la unicornio y la pegaso.

\- Mucho… gusto… - respondió la tímida unicornio.

\- Un placer lindura - dijo Diamond guiñándole un ojo.

\- Y creo que ya conociste a la señorita personalidad, mal humor y sigo las reglas al pie de la letra, Silver Mist. Yo soy Flame Runner, es un placer novato – se presentó el unicornio rojo chocando cascos con el pegaso.

\- El placer es todo mío – respondió Onyx con amabilidad.

\- Eso fue impresionante, jamas había visto que alguien venciera a Clarus, además del Capitán Shining Armor – decía Diamond Dust con emoción volando alrededor de sus compañeros dejando detrás de ella una pequeña estela de cristales de hielo a su paso.

Los demás solo asintieron.

\- Gracias, no fue sencillo pero eso no fue nada comparado con lo que pase – respondió el pegaso frotándose el pecho, justo ahí tenía una cicatriz en forma de casco, producto de uno de los pisotones que recibió de Nightmare Moon.

\- Entonces ¿es cierto? – Pregunto Noble Heart con cierta timidez - ¿Luchaste tú solo contra Nightmare Moon? –

\- Bueno… luchar no es la palabra que yo usaría… - respondió rascando la parte de atrás de su cabeza - Solo la distraje lo suficiente para que la princesa Luna se recuperara, realmente no hice mucho que digamos… en realidad me dio una paliza –

\- Amigo eso ya de por si es impresionante… digo no cualquiera se enfrenta a una yegua como Nightmare Moon y vive para contarlo – dijo Flame Runner

– Es cierto – añadió Noble Heart hablando en un tono de voz bajo - Los Guardias que la enfrentaron en la celebración del sol del veranos quedaron muy mal heridos con solo un ataque, pero tu… soportaste eso y más… - dijo esto último con en voz alta muy emocionada - Perdona que no creyéramos la historia que nos conto la Princesa Celestia… - termino usando su tono de voz normal.

\- No puedes culparnos, era difícil de creer – añadió Diamond Dust - Ojala hubiésemos estado ahí, sabíamos que la princesa Luna estaba enferma pero nunca nos imaginábamos que Nightmare Moon estaría detrás de todo –

\- Fue muy tarde cuando nos dimos cuenta de la situación, el Capitán Shining Armor nos puso en alerta y cuando llegamos al lugar… pues… – dijo Noble Heart en su tono de voz bajo pero ya un poco más animada en la conversación - La princesa Luna y la princesa Celestia estaban ahí en el viejo castillo y tu… pues… la verdad… te creímos muerto… -

\- Lo sé, ni siquiera yo puedo creer que esté vivo – respondió el pegaso negro recordando el dolor de cada pisada sobre su cuerpo.

\- Agradécele a Noble Heart fue ella quien te revivió – dijo Flame Runner empujando ligeramente a la unicornio.

\- No lo reviví… - corrigió ella mientras un ligero rubor aparecía en su rostro - Solo cheque tus signos vitales, percibí un ligero pulso en tu cuerpo y te trasladamos lo más rápido posible al hospital de Ponyville -

\- Vaya en serio te lo agradezco Noble Heart – agradeció Onyx con una gran sonrisa provocando que la unicornio se sonrojara aún más.

Noble Heart bajo su mirada intentando ocultar el rubor de su rostro.

\- Perdonen mi expresión pero… ¡Wow!... No saben cómo los admiro desde que estaba en la academia, es un honor formar parte de ustedes ahora -

\- Será mejor que te acostumbres, porque a partir de ahora tendrás a miles admiradores especialmente lindas ponis suspirando por ti – decía Flame Runner con una pata sobre el hombro del pegaso.

\- Flame - interrumpió Shining Armor.

\- ¿Si, amadísimo líder? - dijo en tono de broma el unicornio rojo.

\- Lamento interrumpir su amena conversación pero ya que te llevas tan bien con Onyx, llévalo a la enfermería deberían revisar sus heridas –

\- Como ordene – respondió el unicornio – Vamos novato – el unicornio se colocó junto al pegaso ayudándolo a avanzar, ya que Onyx apenas podía caminar debido a los golpes que había recibido.

\- Iré a informar a las princesas que estás listo, probablemente esta noche sea tu nombramiento oficial, te recomiendo que practiques el juramento y deberías ir a comer algo estoy seguro de que por los nervios no desayunaste nada esta mañana-

En ese momento el estomago de Onyx emitió un gruñido, lo cual hizo que el pegaso se pusiera rojo como un tomate, mientras sus compañeros soltaban una carcajada.

\- También necesitaras una armadura nueva para esta noche. Puedes encargarte de eso Noble –

\- Si capitán –

\- Bien, tienes suerte de que sea tu primer día – refiriéndose al pegaso - pero a partir de mañana las cosas serán diferentes. Eso es todo. Pueden retirarse – dijo el unicornio dirigiéndose al castillo, los demás hicieron los mismo volviendo a su rutina y a hacer algunas de sus labores pendientes.

Flame Runner llevo a Onyx a la enfermería del castillo, le ayudo a sentarse en una cama mientras el doctor y la enfermera atendían sus heridas.

– Bien socio te dejo en los mejores cuidados, no olvides pasar al comedor por algo para tu estomago, nos vemos debo hacer mis rondas y mucho papeleo pendiente…- dijo esto último soltando un gran suspiro antes de retirarse.

-o-

Onyx salió de la enfermería, la mayor parte de su cuerpo estaba cubierto de vendajes, aunque tenía muchas heridas ninguna era de gravedad por lo que el médico le dio de alta rápidamente, así como un permiso para descansar ese día, miro el reloj de pared a fuera de la enfermería aun era temprano y seguía hambriento así que decidió ir al comedor…

Para su fortuna estaba casi vacío salvo por algunos guardias que, al verlo entrar, lo miraron fijamente y comenzaron a murmurar, pues ya se habían enterado de que había vencido a un guardia de elite, Onyx no les prestó atención y fue hasta la barra esperando poder llenar su estomago con algo, después de que recibió su comida se sentó en la mesa más cercana que encontró, estaba vacía así que podía disfrutar sus alimentos en completa paz, mientras leía en silencio el juramento.

Después de comer, se dirigió a su habitación, luego de un combate como ese solo deseaba descansar un poco, estaba completamente agotado y en cuanto se recostó en su cama cayó completamente dormido…

Pasaron algunas horas hasta que…

\- Oye tu ¡despierta! – grito el compañero de Onyx.

\- eh… ¿Qué?... ¡oahhh! – Exclamo el pegaso cayendo pesadamente la piso - ¡auch! La próxima vez yo elijo la cama de abajo – decía mientras se ponía en pie.

\- Claro y también limpiare tu litera, puliré tu armadura y traeré tu desayuno –

\- ¿Lo harías? -

\- Ya quisieras…- dijo su compañero rodando lo ojos con fastidio – al parecer no entiendes el sarcasmo. Prepárate, tu ceremonia es en dos horas –

\- Por Celestia casi me quedo dormido – exclamo sorprendido de la hora, su combate lo había dejado más exhausto de lo que pensaba – y para tu información si entiendo el sarcasmo - grito desde el baño.

\- Ve por tu armadura nueva, Noble me dijo que ya está lista –

\- Gracias Thunder – dijo saliendo del baño un poco más despierto.

\- No me lo agradezcas – dijo saliendo de la habitación con su típica expresión de enfado.

\- Vaya que gruñón… -

-o-

El sol estaba por ocultarse en el horizonte para otorgarle su lugar a la luna. Mientras en el salón del trono, soldados de ambas guardias, a la izquierda la guardia nocturna y a la derecha la guardia diurna, esperaban firmes en sus puestos. En la cima, cada una en su trono, las princesas Luna y Celestia aguardaban la entrada de Onyx y a los pies de los escalones de los tronos de las Princesas se encontraban los seis guardias de elite así como el capitán de la guardia real Shining Armor.

Las trompetas anunciaron la llegada del pegaso, dos unicornios, uno de cada guardia, abrieron las puertas dejando ver a Onyx Blackstar quien avanzaba trotando lenta y elegantemente por la alfombra roja, llevaba puesta su más reciente armadura que había sido fabricada para el de color plateado con el símbolo característico de la guardia nocturna. Los soldados hacían un saludo militar mientras avanzaba hasta los escalones del trono real de Celestia.

Onyx sentía mariposas en el estomago al ver a ambas guardias rendirle un saludo y su respeto. En el fondo muy cerca del trono de Luna, pudo ver a una unicornio sentada en un lugar de honor, era su madre quien lo miraba con lágrimas en sus ojos orgullosa de su hijo. Onyx le regalo una sonrisa pues fue una sorpresa verla ahí compartiendo el momento especial con su querido hijo.

Las princesas descendieron grácilmente hasta el último escalón, Onyx hizo una reverencia ante sus majestades. Celestia le pidió que se hincara, mientras Luna dio un paso más al frente, su cuerno brillo tenuemente.

\- Onyx Blackstar - hablo en voz alta la princesa Luna pero sin llegar a usar su voz real de Canterlot - … Por tu gran valor y sacrificio al salvarme a mí y a mi querida hermana; por proteger Ecuestria y mantener la paz en el reino. Nosotras, sus reales majestades… -

Celestia dio un paso al frente…

\- Yo la princesa Celestia emperatriz del sol, gobernante del día, protectora de la luz – dijo Celestia para después darle el turno a su hermana de continuar.

\- Y yo, la princesa Luna, emperatriz del astro lunar y las estrellas, gobernante de la noche, protectora de la oscuridad y soberana del reino de los sueños - toco el hombro del pegaso con su cuerno - Te nombramos Sir Onyx Blackstar, Guardia de Elite - la medalla del pegaso, aquella que le fue otorgada por su majestad Celestia, soltó un tenue brillo plateado al instante que Luna lo toco.

Onyx se puso de pie por órdenes de Celestia. Al levantar la mirada sus ojos se encontraron con los de su amada Luna quien le regalo una sonrisa al pegaso respondiendo de la misma manera. Lentamente se dio la vuelta hasta quedar de frente todos los guardias.

-¡Atención!- grito Shining Armor

Todos los soldados incluyendo los otros guardias de elite se pusieron firmes y esperaron. Onyx sabía lo que tenía que hacer, recitar el juramento, lo había estado practicando toda la tarde cuando se enteró que esa misma noche seria su nombramiento real ente toda la guardia, miro a todos los presentes, ambas guardias lo miraban con respeto y admiración, incluso aquellos que se habían burlado alguna vez de el por ser un debilucho ahora le respetaban y eso lleno de orgullo el pecho del pegaso. Suspiro, levanto su pezuña derecha y finalmente hablo…

\- Por el día y el sol más brillantes,

Por la luna y las estrellas deslumbrantes.

Protegeré al débil, ayudare el desvalido, enfrentare a todo aquel que sea capaz

De querer en esta tierra amenazar la paz.

Con estas palabras y mis ideales en mente

Yo lo juro como… ¡Un Guardia de Elite!-

Todos los soldados en el salón del trono efectuaron un respetuoso saludo militar una vez que concluyo su juramento.

 **Continuara…**

 **Por fin Onyx ya forma parte de la Guardia de Elite, veremos que le depara en el futuro a nuestro protagonista.**

 **Antes de que lo digan, si el juramento de la guardia de elite está basado en el juramento de los linternas verdes.**

 **Si alguien nota algún error, por favor de comunicármelo de inmediato para corregirlo. Gracias.**

 **Por favor no se olviden de los reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3:**

Ahora Onyx Blackstar era oficialmente una guardia de elite, una vez terminada la ceremonia, la princesa Celestia le pidió a Onyx verla un momento en su oficina para discutir algunos asuntos de su nuevo ascenso, obviamente esto no era más que una excusa para que el pegaso pudiera pasar un momento con su madre y Luna sin que nadie más interfiriera. La princesa Celestia y el corcel se dirigieron a la oficina de la monarca del sol, durante el trayecto hubo un leve silencio mientras caminaban por los pasillos, hasta que finalmente la princesa usando su magia abrió las puertas de la habitación entrando ella primero y después el pegaso. Al entrar, Onyx noto de inmediato a su madre, una unicornio de color azul oscuro y crin gris, su cutie mark era un telescopio rodeado de cuatro estrellas y a la princesa Luna esperándolo pacientemente.

\- ¡Hijo! – Exclamo su madre lanzándose hacia su hijo– Estoy tan orgullosa de ti mi lindo Onyx – decía su madre mientras lo abrazaba y lo besaba con el amor que solo una madre puede dar.

\- Muchas gracias mamá – respondió el – Me alegra mucho que pudieras venir. Muchas gracias princesa Celestia por invitarla –

\- No hay de que sir Onyx – dijo la monarca del sol – Una madre debe estar en los momentos más importantes de su hijo –

\- Se lo agradezco su alteza – dijo la madre de Onyx con mucha alegría – Mi querido Onyx, solo mírate, tan guapo y tan galante – Onyx se sintió apenado por que su madre le decía esa cosas frente a las princesas - Ojala tu padre pudiera verte – dijo esto con algo de nostalgia y tristeza.

\- Lo sé mamá –respondió el pegaso un poco más tranquilo - Significa mucho para mí que estés aquí, se que a papa le hubiera gustado estar aquí también –

\- Estaría tan orgulloso. Lamento si no hemos podido vernos tan seguido pero la universidad me ha dejado mucho trabajo últimamente –

\- Lo entiendo mamá, yo también he estado un poco ocupado, no hay problema. Además ya no soy un potrillo –

\- Para mí siempre serás mi pequeño y lindo Onyx – decía y al mismo tiempo pellizcaba la mejilla de su hijo con su magia.

\- ¡Mamá! No frente a sus majestades – replico el pegaso.

Luna y Celestia rieron a lo bajo cubriendo sus bocas con un casco.

\- Princesa Luna, le pido que cuide mucho de mi hijo –

\- Lo hare, me siento honrada de que acepte mi relación con su hijo –

\- No hay problema querida, desde aquel día en el hospital supe muy bien que mi hijo había hecho una gran elección de pareja, no porque sea su majestad, si no por que pude ver que en verdad se preocupaba por el –

\- Le aseguro que mi amor por su hijo, es real. Onyx me ha hecho la yegua más feliz de Ecuestria –

La madre de Onyx sonrió por el comentario de la princesa

– Lo se querida, hay sinceridad en tus palabras – dijo la unicornio lo que provoco que Luna se sonrojara levemente - Bueno cariño se hace tarde y debo volver a casa –

\- De acuerdo mamá – dijo abrazándola y besándola tiernamente en la frente.

\- Deberías venir a visitarme más seguido –

\- Lo intentare –

\- Eso me da una idea. Princesa Luna ¿Le gustaría ir a cenar a mi casa? –

\- Oh… bueno yo… no quisiera ser una molestia – dijo Luna sintiéndose un poco nerviosa con la invitación tan repentina.

\- Para nada querida, solo tuvimos un pequeño momento en el hospital y me gustaría conocer un poco más a la novia de mi lindo Onyx –

\- Bueno… me encantaría… es solo que… -

\- Ella estará encantada de ir – interrumpió Celestia

\- Estupendo – dijo con emoción la madre de Onyx – Los espero mañana en la noche les preparare una cena deliciosa. Bueno cariño debo irme, muchas gracias sus majestades – hizo una pequeña reverencia y las princesas respondieron de igual manera.

\- Te acompaño hasta la salida – dijo Onyx abriéndole la puerta a su madre, saliendo detrás de ella.

\- Celestia ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – dijo Luna una vez que el pegaso y la unicornio salieron por la puerta.

\- Estabas dando muchas vueltas, ¿Acaso no querías ir a cenar con la madre de tu novio? –

\- Si quería pero sabes que tengo cosas que hacer, he dejado mucho papeleo pendiente y… –

\- No te preocupes por eso, yo puedo hacerme cargo – interrumpió Celestia.

\- Hermana no puedo dejar que cada noche te encargues de mis labores –

\- No tienes de que preocuparte, yo hacía esto cuando… - fue entonces que Celestia guardo silencio de repente.

\- Hermana… ¿haces esto porque te sientes culpable?… -

\- Hago esto porque te amo Luna, no quiero que termines como yo… sola y… si - suspiro - aun me siento culpable de lo que te hice… - dijo girándose hacia la ventana observando al astro nocturno. Lagrimas de culpa comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos…

\- No tienes porque, yo ya te perdone –

\- Tú me has perdonado a mi Luna… pero yo… aun no me perdono a mi misma… - dijo Celestia sin mirar a su hermana, mientras dejaba caer sus cuartos traseros sobre la alfombra y algunas lágrimas rodaban sobre sus mejillas.

Fue entonces que la princesa del sol sintió que alguien la abrazaba por detrás. Luna se levanto en sus patas traseras y rodeo con sus patas delanteras el cuello de su hermana mayor, mientras sus alas la cubrían suavemente en un cálido y reconfortante abrazo.

Celestia sintió por ese momento una gran tranquilidad y paz interior, aun así no puedo evitar dejar caer unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor? – pregunto Luna sin dejar de abrazar a su hermana mayor.

\- Mucho mejor… Gracias Luna –

-o-

Mientras en la entrada al castillo…

Onyx se despidió de su madre quien subía a una carroza que la llevaría hasta su hogar, cuando el pegaso se dio la vuelta noto a su compañero Thunder Flash y que Flame Runner le hacía señas llamándolo a ir hacia él.

\- Onyx te estábamos buscando –

\- ¿En serio? –

\- Bueno solo yo te buscaba… A Thunder no le interesaba donde estuvieras –

\- Eso si lo creo – dijo mirando a su compañero de cuarto - ¿Para qué me buscabas? –

\- El capitán Shining Armor quiere verte, mejor dicho quiere verlos a ustedes dos en el cuartel, dijo que era importante -

\- Bien, solo déjenme ir a dejar unas cosas a mi habitación, iré de inmediato –

\- Date prisa, no es bueno hacer esperar al capitán -

Así con esa excusa, Onyx se alejo en dirección a las barracas, cuando se perdió de vista de sus compañeros abrió sus alas y se dirigió a la torre de la habitación de Luna, ahí la princesa de la noche lo esperaba ansiosa.

\- Me alegra que vinieras – dijo mientras le daba un abrazo y un beso en los labios a su corcel.

\- Lo siento Luna, pero parece que el Capitán Shining Armor me necesita para algo urgente – dijo algo desanimado - Lamento que no podamos celebrar solos los dos – dijo con cierta picardía.

\- Esta bien, no te preocupes, no te llamaría si no fuera importante -

\- Lo sé, y lamento lo de hace rato, a mi madre le entusiasma la idea de que tenga novia –

Luna rio un poco tras el comentario – Tu madre es una gran poni, me doy cuenta con solo ver al hijo que crio -

\- ¿No estarás nerviosa por la cena de mañana o sí? –

\- ¿Nerviosa? Claro que no… - se rio un poco –… bueno tal vez un poco –

\- Le agradas a mi mamá no te preocupes. Sera mejor que me vaya no quiero hacer esperar al capitán Armor más de la cuenta – dicho esto le dio un tierno beso en los labios que la princesa correspondió, para después salir volando a donde se encontraban sus compañeros.

\- Adelantare un poco de mi trabajo, no quiero aprovecharme de Celestia – dijo volviendo a entrar a su habitación y dirigiéndose a su estudio.

-o-

\- Llegas tarde – dijo Thunder reprimiendo a su compañero.

\- Lo siento es que… –

\- Guárdate tus excusas. Vamos nos esperan adentro –

Onyx no dijo nada pues ya estaba acostumbrado al mal humor de su compañero.

Los dos pegasos trotaban por los pasillos del cuartel, Onyx intentaba no perder de vista a su compañero pues aun no conocía del todo bien aquel lugar, pero eso no evitaba que se distrajera de vez en cuando mirando algunos de los cuadros que había colgados por ahí, representando a varios de los ponis que fueron algunas vez miembros de tan distinguido grupo.

Finalmente llegaron hasta la puerta donde el Capitán Shining Armor los esperaba, al entrar notaron que no estaba solo, también se encontraba Clarus Shine, el unicornio con quien Onyx se había enfrentado, esto puso un poco nervioso a dicho pegaso.

\- Bienvenidos caballeros, pasen, pasen – dijo el capitán de la guardia real.

\- ¿Nos quería ver señor? – respondió Thunder muy serio

\- Si, a ambos –

Thunder fue el primero en entrar, seguido de Onyx ambos se pusieron firmes frente al escritorio de su capitán, mientras el sonido de la puerta cerrándose llamo la atención de Onyx, quien noto a Clarus Shine detrás de ellos.

\- Sabes una vez vi una película de terror que empezaba así – bromeo Onyx, a lo cual su compañero solo respondió girando los ojos y con un resoplo de enfado.

\- Pueden descansar caballos – ordeno el capitán de la guardia real, al tiempo que Clarus se colocaba a su lado – ¿Quizás se preguntaran porque los mande llamar a esta hora? –

\- Si señor – respondieron ambos.

\- Thunder tu llevas más tiempo aquí, sin embargo, y creo que sabes a lo que me refiero, tu disciplina hacia los demás no es lo más adecuado, debes aprender a trabajar en equipo, mientras no superes esa etapa jamás estarás al nivel de tus demás compañeros – dicho esto Thunder se puso tenso – Y Blackstar, aunque fue impresionante tu demostración de combate frente a Clarus, pudimos observar que careces de técnica, tus ataques desde el inicio fueron predecibles, puedes mejorar… ambos pueden mejorar y es por eso que a partir de mañana no participaran en ninguna misión hasta nuevo aviso, estarán bajo entrenamiento especial a cargo de Clarus Shine… ¿Quedo claro caballos? –

\- ¡Si señor! – dijeron al mismo tiempo.

\- Bien, eso es todo pueden retirarse, mañana a primera hora los veré en el campo de entrenamiento especial – termino de decir Clarus.

\- ¡Si señor! – dijeron al unisonó retirándose de la oficina.

\- Vaya eso pudo ser peor – dijo Onyx

\- ¿Alguna vez te tomas las cosas en serio? – dijo con enfado Thunder Flash.

\- Cuando debo – respondió con picardía el pegaso negro.

\- Solo… Vámonos –

Mientras en la oficina…

\- Crees que algún día se lleven bien esos dos – dijo el capitán Shining Armor aun mirando la puerta de su oficina desde su escritorio.

\- Probablemente, pero les tomara tiempo – respondió Clarus observando por la ventana, para después girarse hacia su compañero - La princesa Celestia tiene mucha fe en el nuevo recluta – dijo tomando asiento en una de las sillas frente al escritorio.

\- Lo sé, yo también la tendría al saber que sobrevivió a Nightmare Moon. Por cierto ¿Cómo te sientes? Te dieron un buen golpe esta mañana –

\- Mejor… no debí confiarme, ese pegaso dio una buena pelea – decía mientras pasaba una pata por su cuello aun adolorido.

\- Muchos creen que lo dejaste ganar –

\- Que digan lo que quieran, ese chico tiene potencial, lo vi con mis propios ojos. No importaba cuanto lo golpeara o intentara desanimarlo… el seguía poniéndose en pie –

\- Bueno depende de ti que esos dos logren mejorar. Te espera un largo trabajo, especialmente Thunder, es un gran soldado pero su actitud deja mucho que desear. Aun así la princesa Celestia cree en el –

\- No te preocupes, sacare lo mejor de ellos o morirán en el intento – decía dirigiendose hacia la puerta.

\- ¿No crees que estas exagerando? –

\- Yo nunca exagero – dicho esto salió de la habitación.

-o-

Al salir del cuartel, Thunder se dirigió rumbo a las barracas mientras que Onyx decidió cambiar su ruta, lo bueno de tener un compañero callado es que no hizo muchas preguntas sobre a donde se dirigía, por lo que no tuvo que inventar alguna excusa.

Al mismo tiempo…

En su estudio, al lado de su habitación, la princesa Luna estaba detrás de una montaña de papeles, actas, disposiciones reales y otros documentos legales pendientes de firmar, sellar y clasificar; al verlos, Luna no pudo evitar soltar un respingo.

\- Bien hecho Luna, esto te pasa por dejar el papeleo para el último minuto – dicho esto se dispuso cascos a la obra.

Rápidamente, Luna se perdió entre órdenes notariales, peticiones populares denegadas y actas a tramitar entre otros papeleos pendientes que la princesa había dejado en su lista de pendientes.

Cuando terminó con algo del papeleo atrasado, Luna se desperezó y dejó escapar un suspiro.

\- Creo que lo dejare hasta aquí. Estoy segura de que Celestia se encargara del resto -

En ese momento escucho que llamaron a su ventana, al principio le pareció algo extraño pero en un segundo supo de quien se trataba.

\- ¡Onyx! – dijo ella con gran alegría mientras abría la ventana y dejaba pasar al pegaso.

\- Hola amor, espero no llegar en mal momento – dijo viendo la cantidad de papeleo que había sobre el escritorio.

\- Para nada, justo acabo de terminar aquí –

\- Entonces… aun nos queda tiempo para admirar las estrellas – Luna dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios, mientras que con su magia colocaba la papelería terminada a un lado para que en la mañana el secretario real pasara a recogerla.

Ambos salieron por la ventana abriendo sus alas, volaron alrededor de la torre jugueteando como potrillos por un momento antes de posarse sobre una nube que el pegaso había logrado amoldar para que la pareja pudiera apreciar el cielo nocturno como lo hacían cada noche desde el día que se conocieron…

\- Y entonces ¿harán un entrenamiento especial?-

\- Eso es lo que dijo el Capitán Shining Armor, el quiere que Thunder y yo nos llevemos bien –

\- No sé mucho sobre el guardia Thunder, pero tengo entendido que es alguien difícil de tratar –

\- Ni que lo digas, he intentado caerle bien pero… parece ser que él no desea llevarse bien con nadie -

\- Ya verás que con el tiempo… te ganaras su confianza –

\- Eso espero… -

\- Puedo preguntarle a mi hermana si ella sabe algo, después de todo fue ella quien lo nombro guardia de elite –

\- Te lo agradezco –

\- Pero por ahora – mirándolo a los ojos - Olvida eso de momento mi valiente guardia de elite, ahora solo somos tu, yo y mi noche - Dijo en forma seductora la princesa lo que hizo que Onyx tuviese una erección de alas.

-o-

A la mañana siguiente…

Thunder se levanto tan temprano como siempre, después de asearse y estar listo con su armadura puesta, noto que su compañero aun seguía dormido.

\- ¡Despierta! –

\- ¿Qué… eh…? ¡Aaahhh!- exclamo Onyx mientras caía al piso - ¡Auch! Tenemos que dejar de hacer esto cada mañana –

\- Y tú deberías dejar de desvelarte, ¿Qué te parece? –

\- Sabes creo que empiezo a acostumbrarme - dijo bromeando a lo que Thunder respondió girando los ojos con enfado.

\- Despabílate de una vez, tenemos que llegar a tiempo con Clarus –

\- Lo sé, lo sé dame unos minutos – dijo el pegaso negro entrando al baño – Puedes adelantarte y guardarme un lugar en el comedor… ¿Thunder? ¿Me escuchaste? – Saco la cabeza un poco por la puerta para notar que su compañero ya se había retirado de la habitación – Típico… - suspiró.

Minutos más tarde, Onyx se dirigió al comedor, al entrar pudo notar a algunos guardias diurnos que desayunaban con prisa pues tenían que cambiar turno con los guardias nocturnos. Rápidamente Onyx tomo una charola y fue a tomar su desayuno, ya que debía entrenar opto por algo ligero así que tomo un plato de cereal, algo de fruta y jugo, por suerte había algunas mesas vacías por lo que pudo desayunar sin problemas.

No vio a Thunder por ningún lado, lo que le hizo pensar que su compañero ya se encontraría en el lugar donde sería el entrenamiento, en aquel cráter donde apenas ayer se había batido a duelo con Clarus…

Onyx voló de manera tranquila hasta el lugar donde les habían indiciado que seria el entrenamiento y como lo había adivinado ahí estaba Thunder Flash.

\- Pudiste haberme esperado – dijo al aterrizar en el lugar y ver a su compañero que hacia un poco de calentamiento.

\- Si lo hacía habría llegado tarde – respondió de manera muy seca el pegaso blanco.

\- Pero no fue así, llegue a tiempo o no – dijo mientras estiraba un poco sus alas y sus patas.

\- Buenos días caballos – dijo una voz detrás de ellos – Me alegra que llegaran temprano –

Ambos pegasos se pusieron firmes ante el unicornio.

\- Déjenme decirles que no se las pondré fácil… van a entrenar como nunca en su vida, los hare sudar, los hare sufrir pero todo tendrá su beneficio al final. Serán más fuertes, más rápidos y mejores. Si alguno desea retirarse ahora puede hacerlo… - dicho esto hizo una pausa - ¿No? ¿Nadie? Bien comencemos… –

Dicho esto el unicornio hizo brillar su cuerno, en un instante y de la nada varias cadenas y pesas aparecieron atadas a las alas y patas de los pegasos. Onyx hacia un esfuerzo para mantenerse en pie mientras que Thunder se le veía más tranquilo pero se notaba en su mirada que estaba haciendo un ligero esfuerzo por mantener su postura firme ante el peso tan repentino que le habían colocado.

\- Esto es lo que usaran a partir de hoy cada día que entrenen y poco a poco le iré añadiendo peso extra así que no se confíen – explico el unicornio - Ahora lo primero que harán será dar 20 vueltas alrededor de este lugar. A la orden de… ¡Ya! – grito haciendo que los dos pegasos comenzaran a aletear tan fuerte como podían intentando levantarse con semejante peso.

Después hicieron algunos ejercicios con todo el peso extra sobre sus cuerpos seguido de un pequeño combate uno a uno, cuerpo a cuerpo contra el unicornio, siendo ambos derrotados por su instructor y para terminar unas cuantas vueltas mas en tierra alrededor del cráter.

Ya entrando el atardecer, los pegasos terminaron su primer día entrenamiento con el cuerpo bien adolorido y apenas podían mantenerse en pie aunque Thunder iba delante de su compañero llevándole un cuarto de pista de delantera. Clarus saco un silbado para indicar el término de la jornada de ese día para alivio de Onyx quien se dejo desfallecer en el campo mientras que Thunder andaba retomando aire mientras se quitaba el equipo de entrenamiento.

\- Es todo por hoy caballos. Vayan a descansar, los veré mañana a la misma hora – dijo simplemente el unicornio mientras se retiraba.

\- Estaré muerto para mañana – pensó Onyx permaneciendo en el suelo completamente agotado.

Poco a poco el pegaso comenzó a recuperarse, pero cada movimiento era una tortura para el poni, el solo caminar le dolía cada musculo de su cuerpo.

\- auch… auch… auch… -

\- ¿¡Podrías dejar de hacer eso!? Es muy molesto. Yo igual estoy cansado pero no me ves quejándome – exclamo Thunder en voz alta al no soportar los constantes quejidos de su compañero.

\- En verdad me sorprende que después de una sesión así estés como si nada –

\- Esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo. Si no puedes con esto será mejor que te vayas, no necesitamos debiluchos en la Guardia de Elite –

\- ¡Oye no soy un debilucho! – Se puso frente a Thunder – ¡Estoy harto de que me digan que soy un debilucho! ¡Acaso un debilucho lucharía contra Nightmare Moon o lograría vencer a Clarus Shine!–

\- ¡Fantástico! ¡Maravilloso! ¡Denle una medalla! – Dijo en tono sarcástico – ¿Y crees que eso te hace mejor que yo? –

\- ¡Jamás dije que fuera mejor que tú! ¿¡Cuál es tu maldito problema!? Desde que llegue no has dejado de ser un idiota conmigo. Si tienes algo que decirme pues adelante… ¡Aquí estoy! –

Thunder resopló con fuerza, se dio media vuelta para después irse volando dejando a su "compañero" ahí esperando una respuesta.

Onyx hubiese querido ir tras él pero aun le dolía todo así que prefirió mejor ir hacia las barracas, descansar un poco y prepararse para la cena de esta noche.

-o-

El anochecer comenzaba a hacerse presente por toda Ecuestria. Después de su pequeña discusión, Onyx y Thunder no volvieron a dirigirse la palabra en lo que restaba del día, no es que lo hicieran mucho antes pero se sentía la tensión entre ellos.

Ya en su cuarto, Onyx se arreglo un poco para la cena, se dio un baño y peino su crin, y se puso un sencillo pero elegante traje. Miro de reojo a su compañero de celda quien parecía dormir, para luego dejar el lugar.

Thunder abrió un ojo mirando como el pegaso negro abandonaba la habitación, miro el techo unos segundos y después comenzó a leer un libro aprovechando la soledad en la que se encontraba.

\- Al fin un poco de paz y tranquilidad – pensó.

Onyx por su lado recorrió los jardines del palacio para reunirse con la princesa Luna, tenía especial cuidado de no ser visto por otros guardias o levantar sospechas, ya debajo de la torre de la Princesa Luna, voló hasta una ventana que por suerte se encontraba abierta, checo que no hubiera nadie antes de entrar al castillo, siguió por el pasillo hasta la habitación de Luna pero antes verifico su vestimenta por segunda vez frente a un gran espejo que había en el corredor, mientras miraba su reflejo pensaba ¿Cómo saldrían del castillo sin ser vistos? no había podido pensar en alguna solución debido al entrenamiento que tuvo ese día y del cual aun sentía un poco de molestias.

Toco la puerta de la habitación de Luna tres veces.

La puerta se abrió pero para sorpresa de Onyx una alicornio de color rosa y crin de colores rosa y amarillo se presento frente a él.

\- ¿Princesa Mi Amore Cadenza?- dijo sorprendido.

\- Lo siento esperabas a mi tía Luna ¿verdad? –

\- Bueno solo… me sorprendí de verla su alteza – respondió el pegaso haciendo una leve reverencia.

\- Por favor solo llámame Cadance –

\- Lo hare princesa Cadance -

\- Estoy lista – se escucho del otro lado de la habitación.

Cadance abrió un poco más la puerta dejando ver a la princesa Luna.

Luna apareció usando un hermoso vestido, aunque muy sencillo, de color negro con algunos adornos plateados, también había cambiado su peinado amarrando su cabello con una cinta dejando que solo un mechón de cabello cayera sobre su rostro. Onyx noto que Luna no traía ni su corona ni ninguna otra joya.

\- Le pedí a Cadance que me ayudara a elegir algo para esta noche, no quería verme muy formal –

\- Te ves hermosa Luna – dijo el pegaso admirando la belleza al natural de la princesa.

\- Muchas gracias Onyx, tu también te vez muy bien – respondió ella un poco sonrojada.

\- Ya tortolos dense prisa, no querrán llegar tarde – dijo una voz detrás de Cadance resultando ser la princesa Celestia saliendo de la habitación de Luna - Sir Onyx espero que cuide muy bien de mi hermana –

\- Descuide su majestad le prometo que no llegaremos muy tarde –

\- Creo en usted sir Onyx y en su palabra de que cuidara a mi hermana -

\- Estamos listos Celestia –

\- Espera Luna ¿Como llegaremos sin ser vistos? –

\- Es sencillo, nos teletransportaremos –

\- ¿Teletransportación? ¿Qué para eso no tienes que saber a dónde ir? –

\- Para eso te tengo a ti – dijo Luna – Solo piensa a donde debemos ir y yo hare el resto – dicho esto su cuerno brillo tenuemente tocando la frente del pegaso.

Luego un resplandor brillante se genero en el centro de la pareja hasta envolverles por completo y luego desaparecer de la vista de la princesa del sol, quien divertida musito.

\- Diviértete hermanita – dijo Celestia antes de que desaparecieran por completo- ¿Qué opinas Cadance? –

\- En mi opinión tía, no deberías preocuparte por esos dos, el amor que hay entre ellos es único y especial pude notarlo con solo mirarlos –

\- Aun así no quiero que Luna salga herida –

\- Créeme tía, no creo que eso suceda – respondió Cadance con tranquilidad.

-o-

Mientras tanto en la casa de la madre de Onyx, al saber que su hijo vendría en compañía de su pareja había alistado un humilde pero bien surtido buffet de alimentos para agasajar a la princesa y sobre todo a su retoño al que no veía en mucho tiempo desde que este ingreso a los cuadrilleros de los guardias reales.

Saber que ahora su hijo ahora era parte de los Guardias de Élite lleno de alegría a la yegua y más al enterarse de la situación sentimental de su retoño así que quería que esta cena fuese totalmente perfecta.

La madre de Onyx vivía en un complejo departamental en el centro de Canterlot convenientemente ubicado cerca de la universidad donde la unicornio trabajaba como maestra, por lo que no había problemas que alguien los viera aparecer frente a su puerta.

\- Llegamos – dijo Luna de manera tranquila al aparecer frente a la puerta del departamento.

Por otro lado Onyx se sentía mareado y parecía ver lucecitas parpadear frente a sus ojos.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? -

\- Si es solo que no me acostumbro a este medio de transporte... – agito la cabeza un par de veces - Creo que se le da mejor a los unicornios -

\- Oye eso fue racista - dijo bromeando la princesa haciéndose la ofendida.

\- Lo siento, lo siento - dijo Onyx avergonzado - No quería sonar despectivo por favor discúlpame...- exclamo suplicante el pegaso a lo que la princesa simplemente se río de manera picara.

\- Eres tan dulce y lindo cuando crees que me he enojado contigo -río la princesa para sorpresa de Onyx, para después darle un tierno beso en la mejilla.

\- ¿Nerviosa? – dijo el pegaso tocando a la puerta un par de veces.

\- No – respondió Luna después de traga un poco de saliva.

\- ¿Segura? –

\- Si ¿Por qué preguntas? –

\- Porque estas temblando – dijo viendo como el cuerpo de Luna temblaba un poco - Tranquila es mi mamá no te va a morder –

\- Lo sé pero es que… -

Luna no pudo terminar de hablar cuando la puerta se abrió revelando a una poni unicornio.

\- ¡Onyx, hijo! Me alegra que pudieran venir – dijo la unicornio dándole un cálido abrazo a su hijo

\- No me perdería esto por nada mamá –

\- Su alteza, me alegra que pueda acompañarnos – decía la madre de Onyx mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia hacia la princesa.

\- No, por favor no haga eso. Es un honor para mí ser invitada a su hogar- dijo Luna levantando su pata derecha – Por favor solo llámeme Luna, si no es mucha molestia –

\- Por supuesto que no querida, tú puedes llamarme Starry Sky o simplemente Starry pero vamos pasen, pasen –

En cuanto entraron a la casa Onyx no pudo evitar notar el aroma a la comida que su madre había preparado.

\- Por favor tomen asiento, en un momento traigo la cena – dijo conduciendo a sus invitados al comedor.

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude? –

\- No te preocupes puedo sola, ustedes acomódense y relájense, son mis invitados –

La madre de Onyx hizo traer las viandas para la cena con la princesa usando su magia, las cuales ella misma se encargo de que estuvieran a punto de gourmet con tal de satisfacer a tan ilustre invitada, por su lado tanto Onyx como Luna vieron los platos y se quedaron asombrados, si bien la cena no era tan vistosa como las del castillo la vista y la forma de presentación hacía los potajes muy apetecibles a los ojos de la pareja de enamorados.

\- Mamá te luciste, todo se ve delicioso – decía Onyx mientras se le hacía agua la boca.

\- Gracias cariño. Princesa espero que todo sea de su agrado –

\- No debió tomarse tantas molestias para con mi presencia – dijo Luna observando el festín frente a sus ojos, mientras el aroma de la comida llenaba el ambiente produciendo que se abriera el apetito de la alicornio - Estoy muy agradecida por la cena y espero no estar ocasionándole tantas molestias –

\- Para nada querida eres mi invitada. Adelante coman antes de que se enfrié –

\- Muchas gracias – dijeron Luna y Onyx.

-o-

\- Muchas gracias por la cena, todo estuvo delicioso – dijo Luna limpiando suavemente su boca con una servilleta – Le agradezco las molestias –

\- Ninguna molestia querida, me alegra que les gustara –

\- Todo estuvo perfecto mamá, te luciste – dijo Onyx antes de beber de su vaso.

\- De nada cariño, pero conoces las reglas –

\- Tu cocinas, yo lavo – respondió el pegaso comenzando a recoger los platos de la mesa.

\- ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar?- dijo Luna al sentirse un poco fuera de lugar.

\- Descuida, yo me encargo – dijo Onyx llevando una bandeja con platos sobre su lomo hacia la cocina con gran facilidad para sorpresa de Luna.

\- En realidad me gustaría poder ayudar en algo –

\- No se preocupe, mi hijo puede encargarse de los platos. Acompáñeme a la sala, conversemos un poco, me gustaría conocerla un poco más –

Al llegar a la sala ambas yeguas tomaron asiento una frente a la otra. Hubo un breve e incómodo silencio entre ambas. Finalmente fue la madre de Onyx quien decidió romper el silencio.

\- Sabe, estoy impresionada –

\- ¿Cómo dice? –

\- Que estoy impresionada, cuando Onyx me dijo que había conocido a una hermosa yegua, jamás me imagine que se trataría de una de las princesas de Ecuestria – dijo la madre de Onyx haciendo un pequeña pausa – pero cuando la vi junto a él, en el hospital, me di cuenta de que se trataba de usted y de nadie más. Y me agrado mucho que fuera usted misma quien me lo confirmo eso me hizo pensar muy bien de usted -

\- Lamento mucho lo que paso, por mi culpa su hijo casi muere, aun… aun me siento muy apenada por… -

\- Esa era la razón por la que no deseaba venir hoy ¿cierto? –

Luna solo guardo silencio y bajo la mirada.

\- Querida… no estoy enfadada de ninguna manera contigo. Todo lo contrario, le agradezco mucho –

Dicho esto Luna levanto la mirada un poco confundida.

\- Se lo dije en el castillo por cuidar de mi hijo – respondió con una gran sonrisa

\- Yo soy quien esta agradecida con Onyx. De no ser por el… yo no estaría aquí, en verdad… no merezco a alguien como el –

\- Mi hijo piensa que el no merece a alguien como usted. Y es por eso que ambos son el uno para el otro. Pero quisiera saber ¿Hasta cuándo planean tener en secreto su relación? –

\- Aun no estamos seguros, no quiero que los medios hagan un escándalo de esto –

\- Lo entiendo querida pero dejemos de lado el tema y platícame un poco sobe ti… -

Desde la cocina Onyx podía escuchar a las dos más importantes yeguas de su vida hablar, no podía escuchar bien su conversación pero le hacía sentir bien que ambas se llevaran muy bien. Limpio el último plato y lo coloco junto a los demás para que se secaran, para después regresar junto a su madre y Luna.

Mientras se acercaba a la sala escucho risas, al llegar al lugar encontró a las dos yeguas sentadas una al lado de la otra hojeando un viejo álbum de fotos, para mala suerte del corcel la mayoría de las fotos eran de él…

\- Hay no… ¡Mamá cierra eso! -

\- ¿Por qué?... Si te ves tan lindo de pequeño -

\- No… no por favor cierra eso - grito Onyx, con el rostro completamente rojo sin embargo ni Luna ni su mamá le hicieron el más mínimo caso.

-Mira aquí hay una de Onyx cuando jugaba con pinturas, quedaba todo embarrado de colores –explico la unicornio señalando la fotografía – mire aquí –dijo exponiendo una foto de su hijo con su costado en blanco, dormido y tirando baba – cuando era un bebe siempre dormía, y si lo despertábamos lloraba por horas -

\- Me quiero morir – susurro Onyx cubriéndose el rostro con sus alas.

Parecía que con cada minuto que pasaba ambas yeguas se llevaban mejor, en especial después de ver todo el álbum completo de fotografías… Onyx espero sentado en el sillón contrario a donde ellas estaban sentadas que su humillación terminara.

Unos minutos de humillación más tarde…

\- Hay mi lindo Onyx se fue a esconder – dijo su mamá cerrando el álbum - ¿Te avergoncé frente a tu novia? Lo siento mi niño, pero así somos las madres – añadió tomando el álbum y guardándolo en un cajón.

\- Vamos Onyx no fue tan malo… de hecho fue divertido - dijo Luna retirando las alas del rostro del pegaso - Te veías tan lindo de pequeño – añadió con una ligera risita.

Onyx solo atino a mirarla con vergüenza.

\- No te enfades, juro que no le diré a nadie, te doy mi palabra – dicho esto le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-o-

\- Es una lástima que deban irse tan pronto – decía la madre de Onyx desde la puerta de su departamento.

\- En verdad lo sentimos mamá pero le prometí a la princesa Celestia que llegaríamos temprano –

\- Además necesito cumplir con algunos deberes nocturnos –

\- Entiendo, me gusto mucho que vinieran a visitarme –

\- La próxima vez nos gustaría invitarla a cenar al castillo, será un honor para nosotros que nos acompañara -

\- Muchas gracias querida, será todo un gusto cenar con ustedes nuevamente –

\- Nos vemos mamá, me dio mucho gusto verte –

\- A mi también mi lindo Onyx, estoy tan orgullosa de ti –

\- Gracias mamá –

\- Pasen una bonita noche tortolitos y espero pronto tener nietos –

\- ¡Mamá! – replico Onyx muy apenado.

Luna solo atino a llevarse un casco a la boca soltando una leve risita.

El Cuerno de Luna comenzó a resplandecer cubriendo por completo a la princesa de la noche y al corcel para después desaparecer.

Poco tiempo después ambos aparecieron en la habitación de la princesa Luna.

\- Tranquilo ya te acostumbraras – dijo Luna tranquilamente mientras que Onyx volvió a sentirse mareado por el viaje

\- Eso espero – Dijo el corcel mientras se recomponía un poco las desordenadas crines y miraba la figura de su amada - Luna si esto es un sueño por favor no me despiertes – decía mientras veía a su amada alicornio desprenderse de su indumentaria para luego acariciar su barbilla con un poco con su brillante y chispeante crin.

\- Esto no es un sueño mi querido Onyx esto es la realidad - Dijo la princesa besando al pegaso negro en forma amorosa y quedándose en dicha posición por unos minutos.

Ambos pasaron a darse suaves muestras de afectos embargados por el afecto que se proyectaban mutuamente hasta que el pegaso negro ceso sus caricias y juegos para ver a su amada a los ojos.

\- Luna esta noche en verdad es maravillosa en verdad una de las mejores noches que he pasado en mi vida -

\- Onyx - Suspiro la princesa ante las palabras de su amado

\- Pero ahora es momento de regresar a los cuarteles mañana continuo con mi entrenamiento, y aunque no me agrade mucho mi compañero no quiero faltar a mis deberes -

\- Esta bien - suspiro la princesa de la noche - Ve mi valiente guardia nocturno-

\- Pero prometo que ni bien tenga tiempo o un nuevo permiso vendré a verla, porque usted es mi noche, usted es mi vida, usted es mi amor -

Termino de decir el corcel negro dándole un nuevo beso a los labios de Luna y luego abrir sus alas y abandonar las alcobas de su amada quien le seguía embargada en una felicidad sin par para luego volver a sus aposentos.

Mientras que en otra instancia la princesa Celestia quien hace rato vio aparecer a la pareja de enamorados en el balcón de su hermana menor, sonrió al ver lo feliz que Onyx le hacía a su hermana.

En verdad que se sentía feliz por ella pero una parte de ella se sentía triste y aunque no quisiera decirlo un tanto envidiosa, porque a pesar de que todos los ponis la veían como una fuerte y benevolente gobernante, dentro de la princesa del sol había un corazón que ansiaba ser amado y que esperaba reencontrarse con su amor perdido.

Onyx finalmente llego a su celda al llegar vio que su compañero estaba despierto leyendo un libro.

\- ¿Has estado leyendo todo este tiempo? Vaya que si eres un adicto a los libros - dijo el pegaso negro a lo que su compañero simplemente dio un respingo y guardo su libro entre sus cosas para volverse a acostar.

\- Duérmete ya que debemos amanecer y ni creas que te despertare en la mañana, no me importa lo que te pase - dijo Thunder acomodándose en su cama dándole la espalda a su compañero quien no entendía aquella antipatía de su compañero de equipo, pero estaba tan feliz por su cita con Luna que no le dio importancia así que se fue a dormir plácidamente.

\- ¿Vaya me vuelves a hablar? Parece que estamos progresando en nuestra relación – bromeo Onyx mientras se acomodaba en su cama.

El pegaso blanco por su lado solo miro el ventanal superior de la celda dio un suspiro y luego dijo algo en voz muy quedita

\- Dulces sueños hermanita donde quiera que estés -

Y con estas palabras Thunder plegó los ojos para dormir esperando que en sus sueños pudiese reencontrarse con su hermana menor.

 **Continuara…**

 **Bueno aquí tenemos el tercer capítulo de este fic, espero que les haya gustado. Le agradezco a mi hermanita y amiga Adriana-Valkyrie por su ayuda en la redaccion e ideas para este capitulo.**

 **Si encuentran algún error ortográfico o de redacción, por favor háganmelo saber para corregirlo de inmediato, muchas gracias, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4:**

Mientras amanecía en las barracas de la guardia real, el cambio de guardias comenzaba a efectuarse. En las celdas de la guardia de elite, Thunder Flash ya había despertado, se había preparado y estaba listo para iniciar con el segundo día de entrenamiento especial. Miro la litera superior donde dormía su compañero el pegaso Onyx, pensó en despertarlo pero ya estaba harto de tener que ser el responsable de levantarlo cada vez que se quedaba dormido, así que por primera vez decidió dejarlo, tal vez si recibía una reprimenda por fin aprendería a ser más responsable. Dejo la habitación sin hacer ruido con una leve sonrisa de satisfacción.

Llego temprano al lugar de entrenamiento, incluso antes que Clarus, comenzó a realizar algunos estiramientos cuando sintió sobre él una fuerte corriente de aire. Miro hacia arriba y para su asombro vio a Onyx realizando algunas acrobacias y piruetas en el aire.

Onyx se elevó a toda velocidad por sobre las nubes para después guardar sus alas y dejarse caer libremente sintiendo el viento despeinar su crin, justo antes de tocar el suelo abrió de nuevo sus alas y se elevo con gracia nuevamente.

Thunder no podía creer aquel pegaso que consideraba tan holgazán estuviera ahí más temprano que él. Se sentía un poco sorprendido y humillado de que su plan hubiese fracasado, pero al mismo tiempo pensó que tal vez, solo tal vez el Onyx comenzaba a tomarse su papel más en serio…

\- Hola Thunder. Bonito día ¿No crees compañero? – dijo el pegaso alegremente mientras aterrizaba junto a su compañero.

\- ¿Y a ti que henos te paso? ¿Pensé que seguías dormido? –

\- Déjame adivinar… ¿Querías dejarme dormido, que se me hiciera tarde y recibir una reprimenda? ¿Cierto? –

\- Me conoces bastante bien -

\- Lamento haber arruinado tu plan. Desperté de muy buen humor, ya sabes anoche yo… - Onyx estuvo por abrir de más la boca – Solo tuve un buena noche eso es todo – decía con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Thunder intuía que el pegaso negro ocultaba algo sobre anoche sin embargo no le interesaba en lo más mínimo la vida privada de su compañero y esto para Onyx fue un alivio…

Unos minutos más después Clarus Shine, su instructor, apareció trayendo consigo el equipo de entrenamiento el cual lucia más pesado que el del día anterior…

\- Espero que estén listos caballos. Hoy será un largo día para ustedes -

-o-

Luna caminaba a trote elegante por el pasillo que dirigía al comedor real, su rostro dibujaba una gran sonrisa y todo poni que se cruzaba en su camino podía distinguir que la princesa de la noche se le veía muy feliz.

Al llegar al comedor fue recibida por los sirvientes quienes le ofrecían diversos platillos preparados de desayuno para deleitar el paladar de la princesa de la noche, después de elegir algunos la princesa se dispuso a desayunar al mismo tiempo que su hermana mayor entraba al comedor siendo recibida de la misma manera que su pequeña hermana.

\- Muy buenos días hermana - saludo Celestia con entusiasmo.

\- Buen día Celestia- respondió Luna con una gran sonrisa.

Después de servirle el desayuno a ambas monarcas y dejar todo en la gran mesa, Celestia pidió a la servidumbre que les dieran un poco de privacidad a ambas hermanas. Todos los sirvientes acataron la petición de la princesa abandonando el comedor y cerrando las puertas al final.

\- Te veo muy animada esta mañana – Dijo Celestia ya estando a solas con su hermana

\- No podría estar de mejor ánimo aunque quisiera –

\- Quiere decir que te divertiste anoche –

\- Como no tienes idea – dijo alegremente la princesa mientras untaba un pan tostado con mermelada de fresa – La madre de Onyx es muy amable, no sé porque estaba tan nerviosa –

\- Sabía que lo lograrías querida hermana –

\- Gracias Celestia, de no ser por ti pude haberme perdido de una de las mejores noches de mi vida –

\- Aun así hermana me gustaría saber cuándo piensas hacer pública tu relación. Ya han pasado varios meses desde que comenzaron a salir. Entre más esperen más difícil será –

\- Lo se… es solo que… me pongo a pensar en lo que le haría eso a la vida de Onyx. Sabes bien que los medios tienden a exagerarlo todo. ¿Recuerdas aquella foto de ti comiendo pastel? –

\- "Celestia, Igual que Nosotros" Si lo recuerdo muy bien… aunque debo admitir que salí muy bien en esa fotografía –

\- Imagina si eso fue en una gaceta de periódico escolar… ¿Te imaginas lo que los grandes periódicos de Ecuestria escribirían? –

\- Si me lo puedo imaginar. Cuando estén listos para hacerlo público, estaré ahí para apoyarlos a ambos –

\- Estoy segura de que Onyx le agrada que nos apoyes en esto -

La conversación continuo de lo más amena entre las hermanas, poco después apareció la princesa Cadance y su esposo Shining Armor ambos acompañaron a sus majestades a desayunar. Los sirvientes volvieron a entrar sirviéndoles el desayuno a los monarcas del Imperio de Cristal. Shining Armor no conocía nada de la relación del guardia Onyx con la princesa Luna por lo que Cadance no pudo preguntar nada acerca del tema mientras su esposo estuviera presente. Por lo que la conversación entre la sobrina y sus tías se limitó a temas como el clima, la agenda real y el regreso de la princesa al reino de cristal esa misma tarde…

-o-

El día llego a su final al igual que el entrenamiento de Onyx y Thunder, ambos pegasos estaban completamente agotados y con el cuerpo más adolorido que el día anterior. Para sorpresa de Thunder Onyx esta vez no se quejo de nada ni siquiera hizo ninguna broma o comentario respecto al entrenamiento, no es que le molestara que no los hiciera pero si le pareció muy extraño. Decidió mejor no decir nada al respecto, no fuera a ser que el pegaso negro dijera alguna de sus bromitas o comentarios y entonces su paz y tranquilidad se acabarían…

Comenzaba a oscurecer así que Thunder decidió ir a comer algo antes de volver a las barracas a descansar y terminar de leer aquel libro que dejo a medias la noche anterior, por su parte Onyx se dio una ducha rápida en los vestidores de la guardia real antes de pasar y hacerle una pequeña visita a su amada Luna antes de volver a su habitación, corto camino por los jardines reales sin embargo mientras andaba por ahí sintió como si algo o alguien lo estuviera siguiendo…

\- ¡¿Quién anda ahí?!- Grito al mismo tiempo que se giraba rápidamente cuando escucho un ruido entre las plantas -Debió ser mi imaginación… -

De repente cuatro figuras saltaron desde los arbustos intentando atacarlo por sorpresa pero Onyx logro esquivar a sus atacantes que resultaron ser guardias nocturnos.

\- Buen intento pero se necesita más que eso para intentar… - fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que estaba más rodeado de guardias nocturnos -Ok… creo que ahora si son más –

Ninguno respondió solo lo miraron con cierta indiferencia y algunos con un poco de rencor.

\- Al parecer ninguno es del tipo conversador, al menos me podrían decir ¿Porque me atacaron? –

\- ¡Silencio pegaso!- grito un guardia nocturno desde el fondo lo cual provoco que los demás hicieran filas y dejaran pasar a aquel que Onyx supuso era su líder.

\- ¿Subcapitana Midnight?- Exclamo el pegaso con sorpresa al ver a la líder de la guardia nocturna.

La subcapitana Midnight Blossom era una yegua pegaso nocturna de pelaje grisáceo, crin y colas azul cobalto y unos ojos amarillos con pupilas dilatadas similares a las de los felinos; una oscura armadura cubría parte de su pecho y lomo destacando en el pecho una gema en forma de ojo con la pupila dilatada símbolo de la guardia nocturna, y un par de alas de murciélago asomaban de ésta, abiertas dejando ver su autoridad ante los demás ponis nocturnos.

-Si deseaba hablar conmigo solo tenía que pedirlo y no… hacer todo este… espectáculo… -

\- ¿Te crees muy gracioso?- dijo con enfado dejando a la vista un par de afilados colmillos.

\- La verdad no pero si me gusta hacer uno que otro chiste- decía Onyx sin dejar de ver esos afilados dientes.

\- La única razón por la que sigues en pie es porque no he dado la orden. No puedo entender ¿Cómo la princesa Luna permitió a un pegaso diurno entre nuestras filas? Y peor aún ser un guardia de la elite real de Ecuestria –

\- Bueno… eso lo puedo explicar, verá usted… -

\- Ya conozco la historia… y me cuesta creerla –

Fue entonces que a Onyx se le ocurrió una idea para salir de esta o al menos eso creía, ya que incluso podría empeorar las cosas…

\- ¿Acaso está llamando a nuestra princesa Luna una mentirosa? –

\- ¿Cómo osas decir tal cosa? Mi lealtad hacia la princesa de la noche es incuestionable-

\- Pues a mi parecer tus palabras parecen estar insinuando eso. La princesa Luna sufrió por mucho tiempo sola. ¿Dónde estaba usted cuando más la necesitaba?-

Midnight guardo silencio sintiendo un nudo en la garganta y una punzada en el pecho al recordar aquel día que la princesa Luna cayó por la ventana y solo el pegaso que estaba frente a ella la había salvado…

-No cuestiono su lealtad porque puedo ver, al haber organizado esto- dijo Onyx mirando alrededor a los demás guardias nocturnos -Que usted se preocupa por el bienestar de su majestad Luna. Y eso es algo que tenemos en común. Tal vez no sea un guardia nocturno como tal, pero mi lealtad y mi honor están en proteger a la princesa de la noche al igual que ustedes mis colegas nocturnos. No le pido que me acepte como uno de ustedes, solo le pido que me permita realizar mi trabajo -

\- Tus palabras suenan sinceras pegaso… pero aun así es un insulto que utilices esa armadura sin habértela ganado -

\- Lamento si lo considera un insulto, yo solo era el guardia personal de la princesa Luna por lo que debía usar una armadura acorde a mi puesto, ¿No lo cree usted?-

\- ¡Silencio!- grito la subcapitana haciendo que el pegaso bajara sus orejas un poco asustado -Se ha convocado una junta extraordinaria esta noche, cuyo objetivo es poner en tela de juicio tu integración a la guardia nocturna-

-Un momento ¿Una junta ahora?, Pero yo estaba a punto de… hacer algo… ¿No podrías pedir que la reprogramen?-

-Es una junta extraordinaria, no se reprograma y se lleva a cabo en el momento que se convoca.

-¿Por qué nadie me dijo nada antes?- Replico Onyx.

-¿No me escuchaste? Dije que es una junta extraordinaria ¡Ahora mueve esos flancos a la cámara de la estrella fugaz, antes que yo te mueva a patadas!- Dijo Midnight apuntando con su ala en dirección contraria, de a donde se dirigía Onyx en un principio. El pegaso se lamentó en silencio mientras se alejaba de su musa de melena cósmica.

La cámara de la estrella fugaz era lugar predilecto de todo aquel que se consideraba siervo de la noche, ya que fue el lugar donde, por primera vez, se reunieron todas las tribus de ponis nocturnos, para alabar a la deidad de las estrellas y formar una fuerza militar que contrastara con la guardia real. El lugar era circular, rodeado de grandes pilares donde, entre medio, resaltaban estatuas de viejos héroes de siglos pasados, mostrados como ejemplos de virtud, coraje y valentía. El suelo era de mármol negro, pero en medio había una plataforma con apariencia de estrella color blanco, y alrededor de la misma se encontraba lleno de tribunas de piedra labrada. El techo era una cúpula con mosaicos de la princesa Luna, que, en cuyo centro, se podía distinguir una abertura circular para que entrara la luz del astro nocturno. En resumen, el sitio era la máxima expresión de devoción hacia la noche.

Onyx se posiciono sobre aquella gran estrella blanca, conforme ponis nocturnos, los cuales eran ancianos en batas blancas y militares en armaduras negras, tomaban asiento en las tribunas. Midnight Blossom también estaba en las tribunas, y su mirada de desprecio hacia el pegaso en ningún momento abandono su rostro mientras se alejaba de él. Entonces, el más anciano de los ancianos ponis ahí presentes, y cuyo asiento sobresalía significativamente del resto, se levantó y se aclaró la voz.

\- Que esta noche, regalada a nosotros los ponis por su eterna majestad, la princesa Luna- Hablo con solemnidad -Demos comienzo a esta junta extraordinaria cuya resolución se espera sea satisfactoria -

Cuando el anciano callo y se sento, un pegaso a su derecha se levantó. Para Onyx resulto sencillo reconocer a aquel poni alado, ya que era el capitán del ejército de reserva nocturno.

\- Onyx, el pegaso diurno que forma parte de las filas que sirven a la noche- Comenzó a hablar el capitán de manera mordaz - Curioso, por decir lo menos… ¿No lo creen? Después de todo, ¿Alguno de los presentes recuerda la última vez, que un diurno vistió la armadura de la guardia nocturna? -

Hubo un silencio de cementerio, que incomodo a Onyx haciendo que se encogiera de hombros.

\- ¡No, no lo recordamos!- Contesto por el resto el capitán -¿Y saben porque no lo recordamos? Pues, la respuesta es más que evidente… ¡Porque nunca había pasado, señores! -

\- ¡Hey, yo soy hembra!- Alego la subcapitana Midnight.

\- Y señorita…- Añadió el pegaso nocturno refunfuñando, para continuar –Ahora, les formulare una nueva pregunta… ¿Por qué deberíamos permitirlo? -

El capitán del ejército de reserva nocturno callo con una pose orgullosa, para acto seguido sentarse. Fue entonces que todas las miradas se clavaron sobre Onyx, expectantes porque este dijera algo en su defensa.

\- Si mal no recuerdo le entregue un pergamino, Capitan –

\- Ah sí… este pergamino, firmado por su excelencia la princesa Celestia – dijo mostrando dicho pergamino a la audiencia – Recuerdo bien que lo entregaste personalmente… a mi… ¿Y supones que eso es más que suficiente para que aceptemos tal ofensa? -

La atmosfera era muy hostil para el pegaso, ya que muchos de los ahí presentes lo miraban con desprecio, solo por el hecho de no ser un nocturno. Pero, afortunadamente recordó el sentido de lealtad que los nocturnos profesaban a la princesa Luna, así que decidió aventurarse por ese sendero para tratar de llegar a alguna resolución que le fuese conveniente.

\- ¿Su majestad de la noche sabe de esto? - Pregunto Onyx, provocando que todos arquearan una de sus cejas, extrañados de tal interrogante.

De ahí que el más anciano de los ancianos, acariciando su barba blanca, se dirigió a la subcapitana Midnight.

\- ¿Señorita, usted le informo que esta era una junta extraordinaria, cierto?- Inquirió el viejo.

\- ¡Si se lo dije!- Respondió con premura la pegaso nocturna.

\- Joven, esta es una junta extraordinaria- Clarifico en una actitud cansada el anciano.

-¿Es que acaso eso sirve de excusa para todo?- Pensó Onyx molesto, probablemente lo hubiera dicho en voz alta, pero eso le ocasionaría más problemas que no quería. El rumbo que le quería dar a la conversación se derrumbó como un castillo de naipes, tenía que ser convincente y lo tenía que ser aquí y ahora ¿Qué podría hacer tambalear las fuertes bases ideológicas de estos ponis?... Onyx pidió a Luna, de manera espiritual, que dé un poco de luz a la oscuridad que estaba nublando su mente.

\- Ecuestria, no es un pedazo de tierra - Le susurro la brisa de la noche, detrás de su oreja. Al principio pensó que lo habia imaginado, pero de nuevo escucho esas palabras con la suave voz de Luna. Y, aferrándose a esas palabras es que dio forma a un nuevo camino a seguir. El camino que recorrió el reino de los ponis.

\- Ecuestria no es un pedazo de tierra - Afirmo Onyx levantando la cabeza, de manera desafiante.

\- No sé a qué viene eso, aquí no se está discutiendo lo que es Ecuestria o no - Objeto un anciano nocturno.

\- Es que, me parece, que ustedes no entienden lo que es Ecuestria. De lo contrario, no estaríamos hoy, teniendo esta junta extraordinaria - Replico el pegaso - Hace mucho tiempo, habían tribus de cada raza poni, pero, cuando vieron que podían ser más fuertes juntos, se unieron en lazos de amistad y buena convivencia. De ahí nació el reino de los unicornios, el de los pegasos y por último, el de los ponis de tierra -

\- ¿El idiota nos está tratando de dar clases de historia? - Infirió Midnight, haciendo con su casco derecho un gesto de rechazo.

\- Luego, esos reinos se dieron cuenta, que por separado simplemente no complementaban sus necesidades. Y entonces, a raíz del infortunio, se unieron bajo el dominio de sus majestades del día y de la noche - Continuo Onyx, sin importarle que muchos considerasen su actuar insultante ante la cámara - La guardia nocturna, nació de la unión de los nocturnos, y así mismo, cuando el día y la noche volvieron a unirse en un solo mandato, después de mil años de destierro de nuestra princesa Luna, Ecuestria avanzo a un mejor porvenir -

\- Joven, si quiere decir algo, solo tiene que decirlo. No es necesario un prólogo tan extenso- Dijo el más anciano de los ancianos.

Onyx asintió con la cabeza, para así dar su conclusión.

\- La historia de los ponis, es el registro más solemne, de una conducta que nos ha llevado a la prosperidad y la alegría. Y eso es, la unión de todos nosotros para lograr grandes cosas y ser mejores, el día de mañana. Ecuestria es la unión de los ponis. Entonces… ¿Por qué ustedes, respetables caballeros… y dama, buscan ponerle fin a esta unión entre razas y pueblos, que ha seguido a los ponis desde tiempos inmemoriales? -

La cámara entera guardo silencio, y los rostros de todos los nocturnos ahí manifestaron un asombro digno de fotografía. Las palabras de Onyx lograron tocar superficialmente el corazón de todos los nocturnos, sin embargo, siempre hay alguien que es la excepción en el colectivo. Unos cascos chocando entre sí, a manera de aplauso, resalto entre los ponis de las tribunas. Pero, este gesto distaba mucho de mostrar aprobación o simpatía por las palabras del pegaso, de hecho, se podría decir que eran la expresión misma de la burla.

\- Qué conmovedor - Dijo un unicornio nocturno, el cual tenía pelaje color carbón y lucia orgulloso una larga melena rubia peinada elegantemente hacia atrás. Vestía muy elegante un traje azul oscuro, donde sobresalían algunas medallas por logros militares - Pero, me temo que nuestro estimado soldado, cae en una visión infantil de las cosas -

\- Marqués Naberius de las planicies del oeste - Reconoció el más anciano entre los ancianos -Presente su punto de vista por favor -

El unicornio asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a levitarse a sí mismo desde su asiento, hacia la estrella blanca.

\- Oh, no podría ser de otra forma - Dijo él sonriendo con vanidad - Todos sabemos que la unión ha hecho de Ecuestria, un reino incuestionablemente fuerte, pero, tampoco podemos olvidar que esta "unión", siempre desde tiempos previos al primer gobierno del sol y la luna, ha sido tomado con tiento y prudencia -

Entre los nocturnos se escucharon murmullos y sonrisas, a medida que el marqués Naberius tocaba la superficie de la gran estrella blanca con sus cascos, posicionándose junto a Onyx, mostrando una clara actitud de superioridad. Sus gestos eran refinados, y miraba sobre el hombro al pegaso para hacerlo sentir insignificante en comparación. Entonces, el unicornio llevo su casco derecho directo hacia su corazón, y como si se dirigiera a un jurado hablo de manera ceremoniosa e impresionante.

\- Dime, muchacho alado - Dijo Naberius señalando a Onyx - ¿Las princesas, a pesar de ser hermanas y gobernar juntas el reino, se sientan en el mismo trono?

Onyx se encogió de hombros y respondió de manera obvia.

\- No, claro que no -

\- ¡Claro que no! - Exclamo el unicornio llevándose su casco a la frente de manera dramática -Dime… ¿La princesa Luna y la princesa Celestia intercambian sus deberes de subir el sol y la luna? ¿Tienen la misma jurisdicción y deberes cuando su astro ya no está en el cielo? -

\- Claro que no… - Contesto Onyx, presintiendo a donde quería llegar el unicornio.

Naberius sonrió y abrió sus cascos delanteros a los ponis nocturnos, aparentando humildad.

\- Nosotros siervos de la noche, somos una sociedad. Pero, aun después de siglos de nuestra unión, siguen habiendo distintas culturas entre nuestras filas, herencia de las viejas tribus nocturnas - Afirmo el marqués - Así mismo, cada año grupos de pegasos, unicornios y ponis de tierra a lo largo y ancho de todo el reino, tienen celebraciones que son herencia de sus ancestros. En otras palabras, tienen tradiciones ¡Ecuestria tiene muchas etnias, y cada una es una riqueza para el reino! Estas etnias, respetan a las otras que no comparten las mismas tradiciones -

Los murmullos incrementaron, mostrando claras muestras de aprobación y simpatía por las palabras del unicornio.

\- Podemos ser un reino, podemos trabajar juntos ¡Y podemos convivir en armonía!... Pero no somos iguales - Naberius se giró hacia Onyx señalándolo despectivamente con su casco - Lo que este muchachito ingenuo propone, es destruir una tradición cuya trascendencia nos supera a todos nosotros como seres individuales. Una clara falta de respeto hacia nuestro pueblo, que siempre ha mantenido una pureza de sangre nocturna entre los suyos, más allá del ámbito militar -

La cámara estallo en choques de cascos contra el suelo, Naberius se llevó las sonrisas, el respeto y la admiración de todos los presentes, salvo por Onyx quien se hallaba estupefacto mirándolo. El pegaso se desesperó y tomo cualquier hilo que su mente pudiese atrapar, para así inclinar un poco más la balanza a su favor.

\- Yo estimo al pueblo nocturno, mi corazón alaba la noche como el de cualquiera de ustedes. Esto va más allá de la sangre que corre por nuestras venas, es el apego mutuo por el espíritu que comparte la misma devoción y lealtad... Yo no me iré de la guardia nocturna, porque yo adoro a su majestad y cumpliré sus órdenes aunque ustedes muestren su desaprobación, y no cuente con su respeto -

\- Quiere respeto sin haber hecho nada que lo merezca… - Dijo burlonamente Naberius.

\- ¿En serio? – Dijo Onyx quitándose el peto de su armadura mostrando la cicatriz en forma de herradura en su pecho – creo que esto dice lo contrario –

Los presentes comenzaron a murmurar al ver la cicatriz en el pecho del pegaso.

\- Eso no demuestra nada – exclamo Naberius casi negando la existencia de la herida dejada por el casco de la llamada yegua oscura.

\- Demuestra que di mi vida por proteger a princesa de la noche, mientras ella sufrió los constantes ataques mentales de Nightmare Moon yo estuve a su lado. Cuando Nightmare Moon apareció yo la enfrente sin temor y casi me cuesta la vida... Díganme ¿Dónde estaban ustedes esa noche cuando su princesa más los necesitaba? –

La cámara guardo silencio nuevamente algunos bajaron sus cabezas con pena y vergüenza al no saber que o como contestar. Algunos, en silencio, comenzaban a aprobar al pegaso al ver claramente su devoción hacia la protectora de la noche mientras que otros aun dudaban…

\- ¡Si quieres respeto tendrás que ganártelo! - Exclamo Midnight Blossom con fuerza apagando todos los murmullos en aquella cámara.

\- ¿Cómo? - Pregunto el pegaso a manera retadora mirando fijamente a la pegaso nocturna, pero en su mente se alegraba de que sus palabras le salvaran el pellejo.

Midnight sonrió mostrando los colmillos, hace un momento deseaba moler a golpes a este pegaso pero ahora debía admitirlo le agradaba su actitud.

\- Pondré todo de mí, para mostrar mi valía – Dijo con firmeza Onyx, guardando su nerviosismo.

\- Si quieres ganarte el respeto de la guardia nocturna, entrega tu ser a la tenebrosa oscuridad del bosque Everfree – respondió ella.

La cámara se mostró bastante inclinada por la propuesta de la subcapitana, y el más anciano entre los ancianos dio su visto bueno, dejándolo en los cascos de la pegaso nocturna.

Naberius regreso a su asiento se mostraba molesto de que a pesar de sus esfuerzos, la guardia nocturna aun quisiera darle una oportunidad al pegaso.

El gran Bosque Everfree es un bosque temido por todos los ponis debido a que este lugar es el único en toda Ecuestria que se mantiene por si solo sin la intervención de ningún poni. En el habitan creaturas extrañas y peligrosas como manticoras, cocatrices, lobos de madera, incluso… un dragón…

-o-

Onyx Blackstar, Midnight Blossom y varios miembros de la guardia nocturna se encontraban en este bosque en medio de la noche, frente a ellos estaba la entrada de una enorme cueva donde habitaba un gran dragón. Si el pegaso quería ganarse el respeto de la guardia nocturna debía entrar en la cueva, robar un tesoro y salir de ahí en una sola pieza.

\- ¿Segura que es seguro?-

\- Claro que lo es, ya te lo explique… la guardia real tiene un registro de todos los dragones que habitan en estado salvaje, clasificándolos en rango S, A, B y C. Siendo el rango S el más peligroso y el rango C los más dóciles. En este lugar habita un dragón de rango B, será fácil. Anda que no tenemos toda la noche-

\- De acuerdo – dijo Onyx tragando saliva al mismo tiempo que daba su primer paso dentro de la oscura cueva.

\- Subcapitana Midnight… - susurro un poni nocturno al oído de su superior -¿No cree que esto es demasiado? Es decir… -

\- Tranquilo soldado… esto solo le dará una lección a ese poni. No hay forma de que pueda salir de ahí con un tesoro, nadie es tan tonto como para intentarlo y no salir herido o muerto. En cuanto vea al dragón saldrá corriendo -

\- ¿Y si no es así?-

La líder de los ponis nocturnos no dijo nada y se quedó observando a la cueva hasta que el pegaso se perdió de vista…

Onyx se introdujo en la caverna asombrado del tamaño de esta, era mucho más amplia por dentro de lo que lucía por fuera. Camino con cuidado esperando no hacer ningún ruido, la cueva estaba un poco iluminada por la luz de la luna que se filtraba por pequeñas rendijas en el techo de la cueva.

Después de caminar un rato finalmente llego a la cámara del tesoro del dragón, y entonces ahí lo vio…

Era un dragón de gran tamaño, sus escamas eran de un color oscuro y le brotaban cuernos de su cabeza, su cola era bastante larga y poseía púas que sobresalían de la punta, sus garras eran lo suficientemente grandes para aplastar a un poni con facilidad… le costaba creer que este dragón era de un rango tan bajo, pero para su fortuna se encontraba dormido, podía escucha sus ronquidos y ver el humo que salía de sus fosas nasales

Onyx busco ser lo más silencioso posible, caminaba de puntitas moviéndose sigilosamente y ocultándose detrás de algunas rocas. Finalmente estando a tan solo unos metros de tomar uno de los tesoros el pegaso echo cuerpo a tierra y se arrastro lentamente hacia el tesoro…

Extendió su pata un poco, intentando toma una gema pero el dragón respiro con fuerza asustando al pegaso un poco, pero para su suerte no se despertó. Tomo la gema y la guardo entre sus alas desafortunadamente esto provoco una avalancha de monedas de oro, rubís, esmeraldas, un cofre cayo pesadamente provocando eco y aun después de todo esto el dragón no se despertó…

El pegaso se dio la vuelta limpiando el sudor de su frente – Fiiiiuuuu eso estuvo cerca – susurro…

Desafortunadamente el dragón abrió los ojos justo en ese momento…

-o-

Salió de la cueva arrojando la gema una y otra vez con una pata en señal de triunfo para después levantarla con ambos cascos sobre su cabeza.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinan? -

Midnight no lo podía creer que ese pegaso hubiera salido de ahí con uno de los tesoros del dragón…

\- Oh si soy genial… oh si este pegaso es genial – cantaba Onyx y bailaba.

Mientras celebraba, una nube cubrió la luna y proyecto una sombra sobre todos, lastima, pensó el pegaso ahora ya no podrían ver su genial baile de victoria.

Entonces vio las expresiones de completo miedo y horror en el rostro de los guardias nocturnos frente a él, Midnight Blossom emito un ruido apenas audible, Onyx giro la cabeza para ver detrás suyo, pero lo único que alcanzo a ver fue un borrón de movimiento antes de que algo lo golpeara con una fuerza increíble y lo mandara directamente hacia el suelo varios metros dentro del bosque.

Por suerte para el su armadura amortiguo gran parte del golpe o en estos momento estaría gravemente herido. Cuando pudo enfocar nuevamente su vista, vio al enorme dragón negro con los ojos inyectados de ira, que miraba fijamente al resto de los ponis presentes.

\- ¡¿Cómo se atreven a robarme?!-

\- Ese… no es un dragón clase B… - dijo con miedo la Subcapitana.

La líder de los guardias nocturnos ordeno la retirada inmediata pero apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, cuando hubo otro rápido movimiento, el golpe fue terrible, mandándola a gran velocidad hacia el bosque impactándola contra varios árboles del bosque Everfree con un ruido atroz.

El dragón inhalo profundo listo para arrojar una gran llamarada contra la líder de la guardia nocturna, quien apenas podía moverse. Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de toda la guardia nocturna…

En ese momento fue interrumpido por otro sonido de impacto, Onyx se había estrellado con toda su fuerza contra el costado del dragón, haciéndolo que perdiera el balance y se estrellara contra el bosque. Midnight miro asombrada a su salvador sintiéndose humillada de haber sido auxiliada por un diurno.

El pegaso aterrizo tambaleándose a un lado de la mal herida pegaso nocturna sirviéndole de apoyo y ayudándola a levantarse, por un momento Midnight observo con ojos diferentes a Onyx viéndolo como un corcel muy apuesto… pero rápidamente recobro la cordura mientras el resto de los guardias nocturnos se acercaron a ella con preocupación.

\- Dijiste que este era un dragón de rango B… me parece que es un rango S – dijo Onyx con cierta molestia.

\- No… no sabía que había otro dragón ahí. La última vez lo habitaba un dragón de color verde –

\- Grandioso… y ahora tenemos a un dragón loco suelto –

\- Lo siento – dijo murmurando la subcapitana.

\- ¿Lo sientes? ¡Lo sientes! – Dijo Onyx aumentando el volumen de su voz - ¿Qué pensaste que pasaría? –

\- Pensé que te darías la vuelta… que huirías con las cola entre las patas, eso pensé que pasaría… – respondió ella con autoridad - … ¿Quieres que me disculpe? Bien… lo siento de acuerdo… ya estoy lo suficientemente humillada en estos momentos ¡Agghhh!- la subcapitana se desplomo del dolor.

En eso una enorme bola de fuego surgió del bosque con el dragón detrás de ella, más furioso que antes y con una garra sobre las costillas.

\- Ustedes llévense a la subcapitana de aquí. Avisen a la guardia real –

\- ¿Qué rayos vas a hacer? – pregunto la poni nocturna con una pata sobre su costado.

\- Les daré tiempo… -

El dragón comenzó a volar lentamente, con una mano sobre el lugar donde lo había impactado el pegaso y una expresión de dolor cada vez que bajaba el ala de ese lado. Fue entonces que el dragón noto las luces de un pueblo muy cercano al bosque Everfree. Con mucho dolor e su costado el enorme reptil comenzó a andar lentamente hacia ese lugar.

\- Intenta escapar – dijo uno de los soldados, notando que el dragón les daba la espalda.

\- No… se dirige a Ponyville – rectifico el pegaso con terror - ¡Váyanse ahora! ¡Adviertan a los ponis del pueblo! – ordeno Onyx antes de salir volando en dirección hacia el dragón.

Los guardias nocturnos miraron a su indefensa líder quien solo asintió a la orden del pegaso.

\- ¡Oye pegaso! – Dijo la subcapitana recostada sobre uno de sus soldados llamando la atención del pegaso - Pase lo que pase no mueras entendiste… si regresas con vida…te prometo que votare a tu favor en la junta… -

Onyx asintió con una sonrisa, la cual provoco un leve sonrojo en la cara de la poni nocturna…

\- ¿Qué rayos fue eso? – se preguntó ella sintiendo el rubor en su cara.

Cuando los ponis nocturnos se fueron, Onyx empezó a aletear ganando altura, solo tenía una opción para parar a ese dragón y era golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas detrás de sus alas, el mismo movimiento con el que había vencido a Clarus pero con más fuerza, al menos así podría detenerlo y ganar más tiempo hasta que el resto de la guardia llegara.

Empezó a elevarse lo más que pudo incluso más allá de las nubes, la luz de la luna ilumino su cuerpo por unos segundos para después dejarse caer hacia el dragón acelerando a toda velocidad cada vez más y más dejando detrás una estela plateada.

Onyx impacto con su hombro de lleno en la espalda de la bestia. El dragón se estrelló pesadamente y dio varias vueltas sobre el suelo, haciendo profundas zanjas y derribando varios árboles en su camino.

El pegaso también termino estrellándose en el piso hasta que un gran árbol lo detuvo. Su pata izquierda ardía con el dolor y no podía abrir el ojo ni mover el ala de ese mismo lado. Se levanto tambaleante, con tiempo de ver al dragón hacer lo mismo, tratar de extender las alas y después emitir un rugido de dolor, Onyx alcanzo a observar incluso que en una de las alas del dragón los huesos sobresalían de la piel.

El dragón noto al pegaso a pocos metros de él y empezó a inhalar, Onyx reconoció el gesto y olvidándose de su dolor se levantó y brinco sobre el hocico del dragón, tratando de cerrárselo, terminando sobre las fosas nasales de la bestia. El dragón empezó a agitar la cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de lanzarlo lejos, pero Onyx se mantenía firme agarrándose como podía de las escamas del reptil.

El dragón se enfureció aún más y estrello su cabeza directamente contra el suelo, al levantarla Onyx se encontraba en el pequeño cráter que se había formado, el enorme reptil cerro su puño y levantándolo inmediatamente se disponía a dar el último golpe.

-Se acabó - pensó Onyx, que a pesar de todo aun podía pensar con un poco de claridad – Adiós Luna – dijo cerrando los ojos – Al menos tuve una buena vida -

En ese momento dos rayos de magia sostuvieron y jalaron hacia atrás el brazo de la criatura, Onyx abrió los ojos al escuchar los esfuerzos del dragón por liberarse y pudo ver al capitán Shining Armor y a Clarus halando con fuerza.

Repentinamente dos esferas de magia explotaron en el pecho del dragón, lanzadas por un par de unicornios los cuales Onyx reconoció, eran Flame Runner y Silver Mist, haciendolo perder a un más el equilibrio. Después para sorpresa del pegaso el unicornio rojo se envolvió en llamas y ataco con una embestida al dragón haciéndolo caer de lado. El dragón lanzo una llamarada contra el unicornio pero este ni si inmuto solo se quedó parado como si el fuego no le importara en lo más mínimo. Silver Mist apareció detrás de él y usando lo que parecía ser agua arrojo un enorme chorro de esta dentro de la boca del dragón evitando así que pudiera seguir usando sus llamas.

El dragón volvió a levantarse aún estaba decidió a seguir la lucha cuando dos pegasos aparecieron, reconoció a su compañero Thunder Flash y a la pegaso de crin azulada rizada Diamond Dust. La pegaso volaba alrededor del dragón a modo de distracción dejando una estela de cristales blancos que le eran bastante molestos al reptil, uno de ellos cayó sobre el pegaso sintiéndose frio al tacto. Thunder aprovecho la distracción y cubierto de lo que a Onyx le parecieron pequeñas descargas eléctricas en sus alas ataco al dragón con una fuerte embestida. Después cada uno sosteniendo el extremo de una enorme cadena, pasaron volando a los lados del dragón y usando esta finalmente lo derribaron.

Finalmente Noble Heart apareció saltando por sobre el dragón varios metros en el aire, Onyx se sorprendió al ver que el cuerno de su igual en la guardia de elite se extendió como si se tratara de una lanza para después dejarse caer con fuerza sobre la cabeza del dragón. La lanza/cuerno atravesó las escamas y el cráneo del reptil con facilidad, emitiendo este un suave alarido para después quedar inerte en piso…

Todo esto llegaba medio distorsionado a los sentidos de Onyx, como si se tratara de un sueño, cada vez su visión se nublaba más, hasta que lo último que alcanzo a distinguir fueron dos figuras una blanca y alta, la otra de color azul oscuro y más baja que se acercaba corriendo a él… finalmente perdió el conocimiento…

 **Continuara…**

 **Al fin termine, perdonen la tardanza pero parte de este capítulo se borró por un virus y tuve que empezar nuevamente. Es hasta el momento el capítulo más largo, espero les haya gustado**

 **La subcapitana Midnight Blossom está basada en un dibujo que encontré en Deviant art del artista equestria-prevails.**

 **equestria-prevails. Deviantart art/ The-Shadow-309824159**

 **Y un agradecimiento especial a mi amigo Mond Dunkel por su ayuda, apoyo y colaboración en la realización de este fic. Nebarius es de su creación. Muchas gracias amigo.**

 **Por favor no olviden dejar un review y si encuentran alguna falta ortográfica o de redacción, háganmelo saber para corregirlo de inmediato. Muchas Gracias.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5:**

Una leve brisa entro por la ventana moviendo suavemente las cortinas dejando entrar un rayo de sol directamente a los ojos del ocupante de aquella habitación. Onyx abrió los ojos con pesadez, observando a su alrededor noto que estaba sobre una cama cubierto de sabanas blancas a su lado el sonido de una extraña maquina llamo su atención a la cual se encontraba conectado por medio de unos cables pegados a su pecho. También noto que su ala y pata izquierdas estaba cubierta por vendajes que las inmovilizaban completamente. Mientras observaba su maltrecho estado una enfermera entro a la habitación.

\- Oh despertaste, que bueno -

La enfermera quien era una poni terrestre de piel blanca y crin rosa con una cutie mark con el dibujo de una cruz roja, tenía una expresión de amabilidad en el rostro al ver que el pegaso finalmente recobro la consciencia.

\- Es bueno volver a verte, aunque me gustaría que fueran en otras circunstancias – dijo ella desconectando la maquina y quitando los cables del pecho del pegaso.

\- Hola enfermera Redheart – saludo Onyx amablemente – Asi que estoy de nuevo en el hospital de Ponyville. Espero que esto no se vuelva una rutina –

La enfermera rio un poco ante el comentario del pegaso.

\- Yo también espero que no, por cierto, tienes a muchos de tus amigos preocupados por ti incluso la princesa Luna -

Dijo en forma simple la enfermera al parecer sin darle mucha importancia a que un miembro de la realeza estuviese interesado en la salud de un poni, demostrando que la enfermera estaba siendo profesional al momento de tratar al soldado.

\- ¿Cómo se siente? ¿Quiere que llame al médico? –

\- No gracias, creo que me encuentro bien ¿Cuanto llevo dormido? –

\- Un par de horas – respondió ella simplemente mientras anotaba algo en unos papeles que llevaba en una carpeta – Recibió un fuerte golpe – añadió ella – pero se le dará de alta muy pronto. Debería descansar un poco más. Le traeré su comida en unos momentos – dijo la poni saliendo de la habitación.

\- Gracias, muero de hambre –

\- Si no moriste con un dragón dudo mucho que pasar unos minutos más de hambre te maten – dijo una voz femenina junto a la puerta.

\- Sub capitana Midnight – dijo el pegaso sorprendido al ver a la poni nocturna frente a su puerta. La pegaso miembro de la guardia de la noche tenía varios vendajes sobre su cuerpo la mayoría de estos estaban sobre su hombro y ala derechos. El resto de su cuerpo tenía pequeños moretones y heridas menores.

\- ¿Te sorprende verme? –

\- Bueno si, la verdad especialmente con luz solar –

\- No todos los nocturnos huimos de la luz del día, algunos hemos superado nuestra fotofobia –

\- Siempre se aprende algo nuevo-

La poni nocturna se acerco al pegaso, tomando asiento en una de las pequeñas sillas que había cerca de la cama.

\- Estoy impresionada nunca había visto a alguien enfrentarse a un dragón de la forma en que tu lo hiciste -

\- ¿De verdad? uno diría que cosas así pasan muy seguido en la guardia real – dijo Onyx en tono de broma, sin embargo la sub capitana permanecía con el semblante serio que la caracterizaba por lo que el pegaso prefirió cambiar de tema - Puedo preguntar ¿Qué la trae a aquí? –

\- Solo vine a decirte que esta noche se decidirá tu situación ante la guardia nocturna, aunque después de lo de anoche dudo mucho que alguien se oponga -

\- ¿Qué hay de Naberius? El no parecía estar muy feliz de todo esto -

\- Naberius tiene una gran influencia en el consejo nocturno, hará hasta lo imposible por evitar que se apruebe tu ingreso a la guardia nocturna, aun así cumpliré mi palabra, te apoyare ante el consejo y hare que mas ponis se pongan de tu lado -

\- Me alegra saberlo y agradezco tu apoyo pero ¿Cómo harás que me apoyen los demás? –

Midnight miro de reojo la puerta y agudizo sus oídos asegurándose de que no habia nadie cerca de la habitación que estuviera escuchando. Lo siguiente que diría debia hacerlo cerca del pegaso para evitar que alguien intentara sabotear su plan…

\- No será fácil… - Midnight subió a la cama del pegaso quedando sobre el, sus rostros estaban muy cerca que casi podían sentir la respiración del otro. Onyx solo atino a ponerse nervioso de tener a la pegaso nocturna tan cerca, especialmente al ver sus afilados dientes – Hare lo que tenga que hacer para ayudarte, incluso romper las reglas, pero te prometo que pase lo que pase serás parte de la guardia nocturna - dijo Midnight quien al estar tan cerca del pegaso se sintió rara, incluso sentir la respiración acelerada del guardia diurno contra su piel la hizo reaccionar de una forma que nunca había sentido, su corazón se acelero le costaba trabajo disimular su extraña reacción.

Onyx estaba por decir algo cuando fue interrumpido por el casco de Midnight en su labios…

\- Y recuerda no le digas a nadie lo ocurrido en la cámara de la estrella fugaz ni siquiera la princesa Luna… - Onyx asintió aun con el casco de la yegua nocturna en su boca.

\- Ah sí… una cosa más… gracias por salvarme – dijo esto con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas pero gracias a su color de piel este casi no se noto.

El sonido de casco fuera de la habitación llamo la atención de ambos ponis, al mirar hacia la puerta se encontraron con el capitán de la guardia Shining Armor seguido de las princesas Celestia y Luna.

Midnight estaba muy cerca del rostro del pegaso, lo cual no fue visto con buenos ojos tanto por la princesa del sol y la princesa de la noche.

Onyx lanzo una mirada hacia ambas princesas intentando explicar que esto no era lo que parecía.

Las princesas quedaron fuera de la habitación esperando que el capitán hablara primero.

Midnight bajo de la cama bastante apenada de la forma en la que habían sido descubiertos.

\- ¡Ustedes dos! ¡Están en serios problemas! – Exclamo el unicornio una vez pasado el momento.

\- Capitán Shining Armor – exclamaron ambos, haciendo un saludo militar al capitán de la guardia real.

\- Capitán lamento no poder saludarlo adecuadamente… - dijo Blackstar en tono bromista pero la mirada del capitán de la guardia real lo dejo perplejo.

\- ¡Silencio Blackstar! – Exclamo el unicornio ahora muy molesto - ¿En que estaban pensado la sub capitana de la guardia nocturna y uno de mis guardias de elite cuando decidieron que era una buena idea salir sin ningún permiso al bosque Everfree y molestar a un dragón de clase S? –

\- Señor fue mi culpa – dijo de inmediato la pegaso nocturna dejando al pegaso negro un poco confundido.

\- Explíquese – dijo el unicornio enfocando su atención en la poni nocturna.

\- La guardia nocturna había estado investigando los rumores de la existencia un dragón de clase S en las cercanías del bosque Everfree, justo ayer pasadas las mil cien horas de la noche un grupo de guardias nocturnos diviso al supuesto dragón cerca de una cueva en el interior del bosque. Movilice a un grupo de mis mejores pegasos para contenerlo, lograron reducir su avance pero sabía que necesitábamos ayuda para tener éxito, no tuve mucho tiempo para reunir resto de la guardia o a toda la guardia de elite, el dragón avanzaba a grandes pasos hacia dicho poblado. Tuve la casualidad de encontrarme con el pegaso Blackstar y pedir su ayuda, gracias a él no hubo bajas que lamentar en mi unidad y la situación no se salió de control -

Onyx no podía creer que Midnight se estaba echando la culpa de todo, estaba por decir algo cuando sintió la mirada de la poni nocturna sobre el interrumpiéndolo.

Shining Armor escucho con atención toda la explicación de la sub capitana, aunque en su mirada sospechaba que la sub capitana podría estar mintiendo.

\- Señor… si alguien debe ser castigado por este incidente… esa debo ser yo, Señor. Mi imprudencia casi le cuesta la vida al pegaso Onyx –

\- Ya hablaremos de eso más tarde sub capitana. ¡En cuanto a ti Blackstar!… – Exclamo el unicornio fijando su mirada ahora en el pegaso negro.

Onyx volvió a tragar saliva…

\- Capitán Shining Armor no cree usted que ambos ya sufrieron lo suficiente – interrumpió la princesa Celestia entrando a la habitación.

\- Princesa Celestia - dijo haciendo una reverencia.

\- Estoy segura de que el guardia Onyx y la sub capitana Midnight tendrán mucho tiempo para pensar en lo que hicieron durante su recuperación. Además no debería usted ser tan severo con ellos, después de todo de no ser por su valiente acción muchas vidas hubiesen estado en peligro –

\- Supongo que tiene razón su majestad – respondió el unicornio con un semblante más tranquilo – con su permiso – dicho esto abandono la habitación dejando a la princesa Celestia con los dos pegasos.

Midnight Blossom hizo una pequeña reverencia ante la princesa del sol. Onyx lo intento pero el estar postrado en la cama no lo hizo fácil.

\- Eso no es necesario – dijo la princesa con una sincera sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Lo sentimos su majestad – dijeron al unisonó.

\- De verdad quiero agradecerles por su heroica acción. Sin embargo no puedo dejar pasar que actuaron de manera imprudente –

\- Princesa asumo toda la responsabilidad – Exclamo Midnight dando un pequeño paso al frente.

\- Ya oí su explicación sub capitana, a pesar de su imprudencia muchas vidas se salvaron por lo que lo dejare pasar solo esta vez –

\- Se lo agradezco mucho su alteza – dijo Midnight haciendo una reverencia agradeciendo la generosidad de la princesa del sol.

\- Saben hay alguien más aquí que les gustaría agradecerles lo que hicieron – dijo Celestia apartándose un poco dejando pasar a la princesa Twilight.

La princesa de la amistad apareció cruzando la puerta, ambos ponis intentaron hacer una reverencia ante ella pero fueron interrumpidos por la alicornio violeta quien no le gustaba que se dirigieran a ella de manera tan formal.

\- Onyx Blackstar y Midnight Blossom, en nombre de Ecuestria, les agradezco su servicio al proteger la integridad del pueblo de Ponyville – dijo la princesa Twillight.

\- Nos sentimos honrados su majestad – dijeron de nuevo al unisonó.

Mientras la princesa Twilight agradecía a ambos por su heroica acción, Onyx observo que, detrás de Celestia, Luna entraba a la habitación, su semblante era bastante serio, lo cual puso un poco más nervioso al pegaso negro.

Después de un pequeño discurso de agradecimiento, la princesa Twilight se retiro deprisa pues su cutie mark comenzó a brillar, lo cual significaba que había una nueva misión del mapa para ella y sus amigas.

\- Yo también me retiro sus majestades, debo volver a mi habitación para mi última evaluación. Con su permiso – se disculpo la poni nocturna retirándose de la habitación.

En cuanto la poni nocturna abandono la habitación, Celestia se enfoco en el pegaso negro, regalándole un pequeña sonrisa de alegría al verlo en buen estado.

\- Me alegra verlo consiente sir Onyx, en verdad nos tenía muy preocupadas – Celestia se acerco al pegaso, provocando que el poni se pusiera en verdad nervioso – Le advertí lo que pasaría si jugaba con mi hermana, sir Onyx –

\- Princesa… si me permite hay una muy buena explicación para… -

Antes de que el pegaso pudiera continuar, su mirada se cruzo de nuevo con la de Luna dejándolo mudo por un momento.

\- Hermana podrías dejarme a solas con mi guardia personal. Quisiera unas palabras con el – dijo Luna intentando no parecer molesta.

\- Claro hermana, regresare a Canterlot tengo algunos asuntos pendientes… "dale una lección" – dijo esto último susurrando al oído de su hermana menor antes de abandonar la habitación, una vez cerrada la puerta, la magia de Luna cubrió por completo la habitación volviéndola a prueba de sonido.

\- ¿Estas enojada? – pregunto Onyx con cierto nerviosismo al ver el rostro de Luna muy serio y sus ojos clavados en el.

\- No… ¿¡Que te hace creer que estoy ¡ENOJADA!? – grito Luna con su voz real de Canterlot provocando un ligero temblor que sacudió todo el hospital.

\- ¿Fuiste tú o fui yo? – le dijo un anciano poni a otro.

Onyx logro atrapar el jarrón con flores que había en la mesa junto a su cama antes de que cayera, lo acomodo en su lugar para después responder…

\- Bueno… rodeaste la habitación de una burbuja a prueba de ruido… acabas de gritarme… y parece que tus melena se incendia –

Y efectivamente la melena de la princesa Luna parecía estar incendiándose con un hermoso pero aterrador fuego azul.

\- ¿¡Como no quieres que este molesta!?– Exclamo Luna casi gritando – No fuiste a visitarme, me entero que casi mueres anoche y cuando por fin despiertas… ¡Te veo con otra poni! -

\- Luna por favor cálmate… –

Fue ahí donde Onyx cometió un gran error…

\- ¿Que me calme? ¿¡Que me calme!? – Grito Luna haciendo que la habitación volviera a temblar - ¿¡Tienes idea de lo angustiada que estaba!? -

\- Me lo puedo imaginar – respondió simplemente el pegaso, intentando ocultar su miedo.

\- ¡De no ser por la carta de Twilight! ¡No me quiero imaginar lo que te hubiera pasado si el resto de la guardia no hubiese llegado a tiempo! –

\- ¿Carta de Twilight? –

\- Los ponis nocturnos enviaron un mensaje con la ayuda de el asistente de la princesa Twilight – explico Luna un poco más calmada – fue así como lograron llegar tan pronto. Entre mi hermana y yo los teletransportamos al bosque Everfree – Luna sacudió su cabeza al recordar que estaba enfadada con su pareja – ¡Pero ese no es el punto! ¿¡Qué hacías en el bosque Everfree!? ¿¡Por qué te ataco ese dragón!? Y lo más importante… ¿¡Porque mi sub capitana estaba coqueteando con mi novio!? –

Onyx trago saliva, no sabía que responder, por un lado estaba el hecho de no querer mentirle a su novia, por el otro estaba el no delatar a los ponis nocturnos.

\- Yo… bueno… lo que pasó es que… - suspiro – La sub capitana no me estaba coqueteando –

\- ¿Entonces qué hacia? –

\- Ella estaba… bueno… como explicarlo… me gustaría decírtelo Luna pero… no puedo -

\- ¿¡Aque te refieres con que no puedes!? – pregunto la princesa con cierto enfado.

\- Luna, no es que no quiera o no pueda… es solo que… es un asunto que debo resolver con la guardia nocturna –

\- ¿La guardia nocturna? ¿¡Ellos te hicieron esto!? –

\- No, no, claro que no – respondió el pegaso rápidamente.

\- Entonces dime que paso. Porque no me creo ni una palabra de lo que dijo la sub capitana Midnight. Si hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte… -

\- Ya me ayudaste – dijo Onyx cerrando los ojos dejando a Luna un poco confundida – "Ecuestria no es un pedazo de tierra" – repitió en su mente – Cuando más te necesitaba escuche tu voz y encontré el valor para hacerle frente a la guardia nocturna… Por favor Luna… - dijo haciendo una cara tierna – Confía en mí, yo jamás te engañaría y lo sabes -

\- No puedo resistirme cuando haces esos ojitos – dijo la princesa de la noche en un tono de voz más calmado incluso su mirada se había ablandado.

\- Que puedo decir… es mi encanto natural –

Luna le da un suave beso en los labios el cual Onyx responde con cariño.

\- Pero no creas que hemos terminamos de hablar, tienes suerte de ser tan adorable y de que tenga una reunión en una hora, si no te haría confesar de cualquier manera– dijo al separarse de su amado pegaso - Y te hará falta algo más que solo tu… "encanto natural" – dijo parpadeando coquetamente - para que te perdone esta –

\- Lo tendré en cuenta… – respondió el pegaso – Luna puedo pedirte un favor, sé que no estoy en condiciones de pedirte nada pero en serio necesito pedirte una cosa –

\- ¿Qué es? – pregunto Luna un poco seria pues aun tenía cierto enfado con su novio.

\- Podrías no contarle a mi madre lo que paso. En verdad no quiero preocuparla -

\- Descuida no le diré nada – respondió Luna con una sonrisa sincera.

\- Gracias, en serio gracias lamento pedirte algo así -

\- No te preocupes por eso, mi enfado es contigo no con ella, lo último que necesita es preocuparse de que algo te pudo haber pasado –

\- Lo sé, muchas gracias Luna, no sé qué haría sin ti, en serio te amo -

\- Yo también te amo – respondió Luna antes de retirar su magia y salir de la habitación.

Con aquella despedida Onyx volvió a quedarse solo en su habitación pensando que la saco muy barata por haber en cierta forma sobrevivido a la ira de su princesa y novia. Unos minutos después la enfermera entro con su comida en una bandeja la cual flotaba frente a ella con magia.

\- Buen provecho – dijo ella levantando la tapa, revelando un poco de jugo, una gelatina sabor fresa y una ensalada de verduras.

\- Gracias – dijo mientras se disponía a disfrutar de sus alimentos.

-o-

Para el medio día Onyx ya había sido dado de alta del hospital aun tenía que permanecer en reposo algunos días más, todavía tenía que terminar con el asunto de la guardia nocturna antes de poder si quiere pensar en descansar. Ya que no podía volar por sus heridas, tuvo que tomar el tren rumbo a Canterlot. Una vez que llego a la estación de la ciudad, pensó en dirigirse al castillo pero antes debía comprar algunas cosas para mas tarde…

Después de terminar sus pequeños quehaceres no perdió más tiempo y se dirigió hacia el castillo. Mientras caminaba rumbo a su habitación en los cuarteles varios guardias se le quedaban viendo incluso murmuraban al verlo pasar, no sabía si murmuraban por lo que había pasado con el dragón o por la canasta que llevaba cargando con su boca. En todo caso Onyx no le tomo importancia a esto, pero si era bastante molesto ser el centro de las miradas de sus camaradas de la guardia real.

Al llegar a la habitación la encontró vacía, lo cual no se le hacía para nada raro, no era de esperar que su compañero le diera un fiesta de bienvenida, además de que su relación de amistad no estaba del todo bien.

Metió las cosas que había comprado en su armario cuando de repente tocaron a la puerta…

\- Adelante, está abierto – dijo el pegaso desde su lugar asegurándose de que la canasta estuviera bien oculta.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a tres de sus compañeros de le guardia de elite Flame Runner, Noble Heart y Diamond Dust

\- ¡Onyx! Buen amigo, nos alegra verte – dijo el unicornio rojo con alegría, dándole un fuerte abrazo al pegaso - ¿Cómo te encuentras? –

\- Estaba bien… hasta hace un rato… - apenas logro decir Onyx quejándose de dolor.

\- ¡Flame Runner! – lo reprendió Noble Heart.

\- Lo siento, me deje llevar –se disculpo el unicornio soltando a su compañero – Es bueno verte de pie, eres un pegaso con suerte la verdad -

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto Diamond Dust.

\- Pues me siento bien pero estaré en reposo al menos unos días más –

\- Eso te buscas por enfrentar a un dragón de Clase S tu solo – lo reprendió Diamond Dust – Tuviste suerte de que llegáramos a tiempo… de nuevo… –

\- Lo sé, lo sé. Lamento haberlos preocupado –

\- Preocupada la princesa Luna –interrumpió Noble Heart – Nunca la había visto así de angustiada -

\- Si bueno… - Onyx se estaba poniendo nervioso – este… les agradezco que vinieran… pero ahora debo… –

\- Oh si será mejor que te dejemos descansar, debes estar exhausto –

\- Eh si… Exhausto jeje –

\- Bueno descansa amigo y deja de hacer actos heroicos tan seguido, déjanos algo a nosotros –

\- Lo intentare, pero no prometo nada –

Después de que se fueron sus compañeros, Onyx noto que empezaba a anochecer por lo que debía prepararse, se quito los vendajes, tomo una ducha rápida y después se puso su armadura con mucho cuidado, aun tenía ligera molestia en su ala y pata izquierdas, cuando finalmente estaba listo tomo rumbo a la cámara de la estrella fugaz…

-o-

La cámara de la estrella fugaz esperaba con paciencia la llegada del pegaso Onyx. Los ancianos y militares que presidirían la reunión ya estaban en sus lugares, solo esperaban la llegada del nombrado pegaso.

\- ¿Le habrán avisado que era esta noche? – murmuro un poni nocturno en las gradas.

\- Tal vez se acobardo – respondió otro.

\- Señores será mejor comenzar de una vez, es obvio que ese pegaso no va a… -

\- Lamento la tardanza, yeguas y caballos – dijo el pegaso interrumpiendo al poni nocturno -

Onyx apareció usando su armadura nocturna de la guardia de elite, aun se notaba que su pata izquierda no estaba del todo bien ya que cojeaba al caminar, algunos ponis seguían lanzando miradas de desprecio al pegaso diurno al verlo usando una armadura de la guardia de la noche. El se posiciono sobre la gran estrella blanca, mientras estaba ahí podía sentir todas las miradas de los ponis nocturnos sobre él, incluso más que en la noche anterior.

\- Pegaso Onyx – Dijo el más anciano de los ponis nocturnos – Hemos escuchado el testimonio de la sub capitana Midnight Blossom, hemos debatido su caso y desafortunadamente no encontramos nada que impida que sea aceptado como un guardia nocturno… -

Onyx sonrió ante la decisión del consejo.

\- ¡Yo tengo algo que objetar! – grito el Marques Naberius desde el fondo de las gradas.

\- Hable entonces Marques – dijo el más anciano de los ponis del tribunal.

\- ¡En serio dejaran que un diurno se una a la guardia nocturna! Caballos y Yeguas nocturnos ¿Permitirán tal atropello a nuestras creencias y cultura?- pregunto dirigiéndose al resto de la cámara.

Varios de los presentes comenzaron a gritar en contra del pegaso incluso a insultarlo.

\- ¡Orden! ¡Silencio! – grito el anciano poni sin poder acallar los gritos.

\- ¡Naberius, el chico ya probo ser digno! ¡Merece una oportunidad! – gritaban los demás nocturnos que si apoyaban al pegaso diurno.

\- La prueba solo era para ganar respeto, no para entrar en la guardia nocturna – respondió Naberius -¡Propongo una votación antes de tomar una decisión definitiva! – Exclamo Naberius ignorando los reclamos de quienes si aprobaban al pegaso diurno.

Los ponis del estrado comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos, después de unos momentos llegaron a una decisión.

\- Pegaso Onyx. Aunque el consejo ha revisado su caso, ha aprobado la prueba que se le impuso y no encontramos nada que impida su ingreso a la guardia nocturna… sin embargo… - suspiro el más anciano de los ponis nocturnos – no podemos negar que aun existen muchos inconformes con esta decisión, por lo cual aceptaremos los términos del Marques Naberius –

Onyx no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, después de que hizo cuando todo estaba yendo a su favor

\- Quienes estén en contra de que el pegaso Onyx Blackstar sea aceptado como parte de la guardia nocturna, levante su casco –

Varios ponis nocturnos levantaron su casco siendo gran parte de la mayoría presente, incluidos algunos de los miembros del estrado. Onyx miro a su alrededor esperando que la esto no fuera suficiente para su expulsión de la guardia nocturna, busco con su mirada a Midnight pero no la vio por ningún lado ¿Acaso lo había abandonado?

\- Bien, ahora los ponis que estén a favor de que el pegaso Onyx entre en la guardia nocturna –

Poco a poco varios ponis nocturnos, entre ellos el escuadrón que participio con él la noche anterior en el incidente del dragón levantaron sus cascos, parecía que los votos estaban muy iguales sin embargo la votación a su favor tuvo un casco menos que la oposición.

\- Bien parece que la decisión es unánime… Onyx Blackstar… -

\- ¡Esperen aun no he votado! – grito la sub capitana Midnight

\- Señorita llega tarde –

\- Lo siento señores, me tope con alguien que también desea emitir su voto – dijo Midnight haciendo una pequeña reverencia dejando perplejos a los asistentes.

La cámara guardo silencio mientras que de entre las sombras una figura comenzaba a tomar forma de una poni alta de cabello largo y ondulante avanzaba a paso lento.

Onyx se sorprendió al ver a Luna entrando a la cámara, entonces fijo su mirada en Midnight quien le devolvió un guiño, haciéndole saber que fue ella quien le había avisado a la princesa de la noche de esta junta extraordinaria.

\- ¡Princesa Luna! – Exclamaron todos los presentes ante la presencia tan inesperada de la princesa Luna al mismo tiempo que le hacían una reverencia desde sus lugares.

Midnight se acerco al pegaso colocándose a su lado en señal de su apoyo al pegaso.

\- Dijiste que la princesa Luna no debía saber nada de la junta – susurro Onyx a su igual nocturna.

\- Dije que "tu" no debías decirle nada pero nunca dije que yo si podía. Además dije que haría lo que pudiera para apoyarte lo olvidas, que mejor apoyo que la mismísima princesa –

El pegaso se quedo mudo ya que no había forma de objetar a tal lógica.

\- Veo que se le está juzgando a mi guardia personal y sin permitir que yo de mi testimonio – dijo la princesa de la noche cuando por fin llego al centro de la cámara.

\- Bueno… vera su majestad… esta es una junta extraordinaria – explico el más anciano de los ponis nocturnos en el estrado.

\- ¿Una junta extraordinaria? No ha habido una desde hace más de mil años, antes de mi destierro a la luna. Aun así esto me parece más un juicio que una junta ¿Por qué no se me informo de esto? –

\- Lo… lo lamentamos mucho su majestad, por favor tenga piedad de sus humildes sirvientes de la noche que solo desean lo mejor para usted –

\- Entiendo que desee lo mejor para mi bienestar pero juzgar de esta forma a quien me protegió de Nightmare Moon, a quien dio su vida por Ecuestria y por mi querida hermana Celestia, no lo considero en verdad justo –

\- Su majestad el es un diurno, nunca hemos tenido a un poni diurno entre nuestras filas –

\- El pegaso Onyx siendo un poni diurno ha entregado su vida y su devoción a la luna, a las estrellas y a la noche. El tiene mi aprobación de ser un digno guardia nocturno y lo ha demostrado en varias ocasiones, si hay alguien aquí que se oponga a mi decisión hable ahora… - la cámara quedo en silencio incluso Naberius se tuvo que tragar sus palabras para no insultar a la princesa de su devoción – Bien en todo caso – dijo levantando su casco – mi voto es a favor del guardia Onyx Blackstar –

\- El mío también – dijo Midnight Blossom levanto también su casco.

Desde la gradas Naberius observaba con cierto rencor a la sub capitana de la guardia nocturna, apretando los dientes con fuerza.

\- Traidora… - murmuro para el mismo.

-Supongo que no hay objeción, caballos del estrado… - dijo sonriendo la princesa Luna.

\- Si… este… supongo que la decisión es unánime… Pegaso Onyx Blackstar, bienvenido a las filas de la guardia nocturna –

-o-

La reunión había terminado y la mayoría de los ponis nocturnos se había retirado. Solo quedaban algunos que aun discutían sobre la decisión del tribunal. Midnight Blossom se retiro del estrado rumbo a cumplir sus obligaciones con el resto de la guardia cuando fue empujada con violencia contra un muro en las afueras de la cámara de la estrella fugaz, quedo en el piso un rato muy adolorida debido a las heridas provocadas por el duro golpe cuando enfrento al dragón.

\- ¡Traidora! – Dijo una voz con cierta furia - ¡Solo tenías un trabajo y lo arruinaste! –

\- El chico paso la prueba – respondió la yegua reconociendo al dueño de aquella voz - le di mi palabra de que lo apoyaría –

\- La princesa Luna no debía enterarse de esto. Arruinaste mi plan para sacarlo de la guardia nocturna -

\- Lo siento mucho Naberius, pero el pegaso tiene mucho más valor de lo que parece incluso más que tú, debiste verlo enfrentar a esa lagartija. Nunca había visto a un poni enfrentar a un dragón de clase S sin ayuda -

\- Ese dragón debió hacerlo huir o en el mejor de los casos haberlo matado, ahora es un héroe para ambas guardias -

\- Mala suerte Naberius –

El unicornio furioso intento golpear a la yegua nocturna, sin embargo Midnight esta vez fue muy rápida sujeto al unicornio de su pata y de un rápido movimiento lo arrojo de espaldas al piso.

\- Maldita… yegua… - dijo el unicornio nocturno recuperando el aire - ¿Cómo te atreves? – al intentar levantarse la pegaso nocturna puso todo su peso en sus cascos delanteros sobre el pecho del unicornio.

\- Escúcheme bien Marques Naberius. Tal vez haya sido un héroe antes, todas esas medallas y reconocimientos significaran algo pero yo no soy una simple yegua, para usted soy la sub capitana Midnight me gane mi lugar y el respeto de mis camaradas nocturnos, al igual que Onyx Blackstar. Así que más le vale dejarlo en paz ¿Me he dado a entender? –

\- Antes querías echarlo a patadas tu misma de la guardia nocturna y ahora lo defiendes ¿No será más bien que él te gusta? – dijo el unicornio aun tirado en el piso.

Al escuchar esas palabras Midnight sintió que su cara se ponía roja y su corazón se aceleraba, dejo de presionar le pecho del unicornio nocturno lo cual le dio oportunidad de liberarse de la yegua. La pegaso nocturna al ver que Naberius ya no estaba bajo su control se aparto del unicornio dando varios pasos hacia atrás.

\- Así que he acertado… vaya, vaya… - se burlo Naberius – La gran sub capitana de la guardia nocturna siente afecto por un diurno ¿No es irónico? -

\- ¡Y si así fuera! ¿¡A usted que le importa!? – Respondió la sub capitana interrumpiéndolo.

Naberius no contesto solo sonrió revelando sus afilados colmillos dejando perpleja a la yegua nocturna. El unicornio se dio la media vuelta y empezó a caminar alejándose de la pegaso nocturna.

-o-

Mientras tanto entre las nubes de Canterlot…

Dos copas llenas de sidra chocaron haciendo un sonoro "Clink" y es que sobre una nube en forma de corazón se encontraban dos figuras equinas disfrutando de un agradable momento…

\- ¿Un picnic sobre las nubes a la luz de la luna, un gran ramo de flores y una caja de dulces en forma de corazón? – dijo Luna mirando de manera coqueta a Onyx antes de tomar de su copa– Bien jugado Onyx Blackstar.

\- Es mi forma de decir perdón y gracias – respondió Onyx ofreciéndole a su novia un dulce de la caja en forma de corazón.

\- Eres todo un romántico – decía ella mientras tomaba un dulce con su magia – mmmm vainilla mis favoritos – pensó ella degustando el dulce en su boca.

\- Espero que esto compense el haber tenido que mentirte, no fue mi intención pero la sub capitana Midnight me lo pidió, aunque al final fuera ella quien termino diciéndote todo -

\- No te preocupes por eso, te perdono. Incluso la sub capitana me explico el incidente del hospital – decía Luna tomando otro dulce.

\- Es bueno saberlo – dijo el pegaso sirviendo un poco mas de sidra en la copa de su novia – Podrías explicárselo a Celestia, temo que intente matarme mientras duermo -

\- Claro que se lo diré, aunque no me preocuparía por mi hermana ella no te hará daño –

\- No estaría tan seguro – pensó el pegaso recordando la ultima cena que tuvieron los tres juntos – Gracias te lo agradezco –

Onyx y Luna continuaron con su velada, conversando de su día, admirando el cielo nocturno y disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

\- Sigo molesta con mi guardia por lo que te hicieron, tenían ningún derecho a juzgarte de esa manera –

\- Lo hacían por una buena razón, eso creo. Puedo preguntar ¿Porque hicieron tanto escándalo por, tu sabes, que yo me uniera a la guardia nocturna? Solo es curiosidad –

\- Bueno… es una larga historia… -

\- Tengo tiempo – Onyx se acomodo un poco sobre la nube.

\- Bien, intentare hacerla lo más corta posible – la princesa de la noche también se acomodo un poco sobre la nube – Hace miles de años cuando las tres tribus se unieron, los ponis nocturnos eran considerados… como salvajes –

\- ¿Salvajes? – pregunto Onyx confundido.

\- Eran un pueblo poco civilizado que vivía en las sombras, ocultos en lo profundo de los bosques o en cuevas evitando ser vistos por otros. Cuando los ponis diurnos tuvieron el primer contacto con ellos su apariencia les hizo verlos como monstruos que podían devorarlos cuando quisieran, por lo que fueron cazados como animales salvajes –

\- Eso suena horrible, con razón odian a los diurnos –

\- No los odian, solo que aun les guardan algo de rencor por aquellos días oscuros. Fue gracias a mí que el pueblo de los nocturnos es lo que es ahora. Les ayude a integrarse a la sociedad moderna de aquella época, les enseñe nuestro idioma, poco a poco los diurnos los comenzaron a aceptar como una tribu más en la recién formada Ecuestria –

\- Ahora entiendo porque son tan sobre protectores hacia ti. Me alegro que todo eso se haya terminado -

\- Sabes si me hubieras contado lo de la junta te habrías ahorrado todo esto– respondió Luna tomando un dulce con su magia.

\- ¿Y perder la oportunidad de estar contigo bajo la luz de tu astro? Ni en broma. Además siempre me ha gustado ver tu rostro iluminado por el bello resplandor de la luna –

\- Onyx… eso fue tan lindo de tu parte– exclamo Luna bajando la mirada apenada de las bellas palabras del pegaso.

\- Solo digo la verdad Luna, eres la yegua más hermosa de toda Ecuestria y estar a tu lado hace que cada momento sea especial – dichas estas palabras Onyx beso la pesuña de su amada alicornio.

\- Basta me haces sonrojar – Exclamo Luna cual joven enamorada.

\- Que puedo decir, es mi encanto natural – el pegaso fue acercándose poco al rostro de su amada alicornio.

\- Vaya que sí lo es – dijo ella también acercándose al rostro de su amado pegaso.

Ambos compartieron un largo y apasionado beso bajo la luz del astro de la noche…

 **Continuara…**

 **Por fin tuve tiempo de terminar este capítulo, lamento la tardanza pero aquí esta. Ojala sea de su agrado, recuerden avisarme de cualquier error o falta ortográfica para corregirla de inmediato.**

 **Para los que siguen el fic de "Esperanzas de una Luna Nueva" ya tengo escrito la mitad del nuevo capítulo, en cuanto tenga la oportunidad de seguir escribiendo hare lo posible por terminarlo, por favor tengan un poco de paciencia.**

 **No olviden dejar un review, gracias por seguir esta historia. Se despide de ustedes IvAnhell.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6:**

Ahí estaba Onyx frente a la gran puerta del estudio y oficina de la princesa del sol. Hacia solo unos minutos su alteza le había hecho llamar, desafortunadamente el mensajero no dijo para que lo necesitaba su majestad, por lo que el pegaso se sentía muy nervioso al no saber el tema a tratar, lo más probable era que lo llamara para discutir sobre la vergonzosa escena que presencio la monarca del sol en el hospital y eso solo lo hacía sentir más temor de al ser llamado por la hermana mayor de su novia.

Habían pasado ya varios minutos y el pegaso todavía seguía dudoso de tocar a la puerta, miraba a ambos lados del pasillo temeroso, buscando una forma de huir o tal vez esperando que alguien o algo interrumpieran el inevitable encuentro con su majestad.

Al ya no poder evitarlo por más tiempo, se tragó el miedo lo más que pudo y dio tres leves golpes en la puerta temblorosamente.

 **Tock, tock, tock**

\- Adelante - dijo una voz delicada desde adentro, así que Onyx suspiró y abrió la puerta lentamente. Celestia estaba sentada en el sillón junto a la ventana leyendo un par de pergaminos con el sello real de la princesa de la amistad y el otro con el sello real del imperio de cristal. Frente a ella había una tetera humeante de té y dos tazas, Onyx sospecho que quizás una era para él. La princesa estaba tan concentrada leyendo los documentos que el pegaso se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención.

\- Sé que es usted sir Onyx, no necesita hacer eso – respondió Celestia sin quitar la mirada de los pergaminos. El pegaso tragó saliva - Pase - dijo la princesa normalmente tranquila, así que Onyx entró cerrando la puerta detrás de él

\- Su Alteza - dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia – Mando llamar por mi presencia -

\- No tiene que ser tan formal conmigo sir Onyx. Por favor tome asiento - dijo la princesa del sol quitando su vista de los pergaminos, para después señalar con la vista el sillón que estaba cerca a la chimenea, así que Onyx, la obedeció – ¿Gusta una taza de té? -

\- No, muchas gracias su alteza – respondió con gentileza mientras veía como la princesa se servía ella misma una taza de aquella humeante bebida.

El pegaso hacia lo posible por controlar sus nervios al estar a solas en la misma habitación que la hermana mayor de su novia, Onyx le tenía un gran respeto a la princesa Celestia, pero desde que se volvió el novio de Luna, no podía más que sentirse incómodamente nervioso al estar en presencia de la monarca del sol.

Lo más probable era que lo hubiera llamado para que se disculpara por el incidente del hospital, a pesar de que Luna le había dicho que las cosas ya estaban del todo aclaradas con su hermana Celestia, por lo que decidió hablar primero…

\- Su majestad, puedo explicárselo to…- intento decir el pegaso pero Celestia levantó uno de sus cascos para hacerlo callar.

\- No lo llame para eso sir Onyx – interrumpió la princesa para después dar el primer sorbo a su taza de té – En primer lugar me alegra ver que ya se encuentra en mejor estado de salud – dijo la princesa con una sonrisa que calmo un poco los nervios del pegaso - Y en segundo lugar: lo mande llamar para pedirle disculpas personalmente -

Onyx guardo silencio sin saber que decir o hacer ahora, estaba sorprendido de que la gran princesa Celestia se estuviera disculpando con un simple pegaso como él. Y antes de que Onyx pudiera hablar, la princesa continúo…

\- Mi hermana me explico todo lo ocurrido con la guardia nocturna y no puedo más que sentir que en parte también es mi culpa por haberlo puesto en tan precaria situación, pero sentía qque era lo correcto después de lo que hizo por mi y por ella. Lamento mucho haber dudado de su fidelidad hacia mi hermana, espero pueda perdonarme –

\- Oh… vaya… no sé qué decir su majestad yo… acepto sus disculpas. Espero que este incidente no cambie su opinión sobre mí, en serio jamás engañaría a Luna… -

\- La verdad sir Onyx, yo soy la que espera que no cambie su opinión de mi y no me considere un… monstruo por mi forma de actuar. Soy muy sobre protectora con Luna cuando se trata de… bueno de… usted sabe… –

\- Lo entiendo su majestad y no se preocupe mi opinión sobre usted sigue siendo la misma –

\- Excelente, por favor acepte mi invitación a cenar esta noche como una forma adicional de disculpa –

\- Sera todo un placer su majestad y le prometo que no habrá más incidentes –

\- Eso espero sir Onyx o ya sabe lo que le espera – dejando al pegaso helado – Puede retirarse, lo esperamos para cenar –

\- Ahí estaré su alteza - dijo aún aterrado mientras Celestia le sonrió.

Entonces Onyx recordó que esta era su oportunidad de preguntar sobre otro tema del cual necesitaba respuestas…

\- Disculpe princesa, hay una cosa que me gustaría preguntar –

\- Adelante sir Onyx – decía ella mientras le daba otro un sorbo a su taza de té.

\- Bueno usted sabe que me siento honrado en ser un guardia de elite, pertenecer a un grupo muy selecto de ponis y todo eso… pero… -

\- ¿Pero…? -

\- Bueno, mi verdadera pregunta tiene que ver con mi compañero Thunder Flash, ya debe saber que él es un poco… como decirlo… no muy comunicativo… ¿Usted sabe el por qué? Realmente me gustaría entenderlo un poco más, tal vez así nos llevaríamos mejor –

Celestia bajo su taza y adopto una postura seria…

\- Sir Onyx, estoy al tanto de la situación gracias a mi hermana, ella me conto sobre su interés de conocer más a su compañero, pero como le dije a ella… no puedo ayudarle -

Onyx quedo un poco confundido ante la respuesta de la princesa.

\- Es un tema delicado y no creo ser la indicada que pueda responderle, si desea conocer más a su compañero le recomiendo que le pregunte personalmente –

El pegaso estaba un poco decepcionado, pensaba que obtendría repuestas de la princesa Celestia en persona sin embargo obtuvo la misma respuesta que le dio su novia.

\- ¿Algo más en que pueda ayudarle? –

\- Eso es todo su majestad. Con su permiso - Onyx abandono el despacho de la princesa, respirando profundamente…

-o-

Más tarde ese mismo día…

La princesa Celestia caminaba por los pasillos del palacio rumbo a la habitación de su hermana, la princesa Luna, durante el trayecto saludaba amablemente a toda la servidumbre que se encontraba a su paso y en respuesta le respondían el saludo de igual manera.

Finalmente al llegar a la habitación de la princesa Luna, se disponía a tocar a la puerta, pero en ese momento escucho la voz de su hermana y la de alguien más, sintiendo curiosidad se aseguro de que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo y pego su oreja a la puerta.

\- Onyx, es muy grande no creo que entre – decía Luna con cierto nerviosismo.

\- Ya verás que si… - respondió la voz del pegaso.

\- ¡No, Onyx…! ¡Así no! -

\- Tal vez si empujo más fuerte… -

\- Espera no creo que… ¡Auch! Con cuidado –

\- Lo siento… -

\- Te digo que es muy grande, no va a entrar -

\- Tal vez si lo hago de lado –

\- No, detente… -

\- ¿¡Qué está pasando!? – exclamo Celestia, entrando a la fuerza por la puerta pero para su sorpresa lo que vio le hizo sonrojarse aun más…

\- Oh Celestia, lo siento creo que se nos hizo tarde para cenar – dijo simplemente la princesa de la noche – Onyx ya déjalo, ese baúl no va a entrar en mi armario -

Onyx intentaba meter un gran baúl dentro del armario de Luna, empujaba con fuerza pero no podía hacer que entrara…

\- Te dije que lo lograría y lo hare – decía mientras seguía empujando el pesado baúl – Perdone que no la salude su majestad estoy un poco ocupado -

\- Lamento que tardáramos tanto, le pedí ayuda a Onyx para guardar algunas cosas en mi armario pero no contaba que ese baúl fuera tan grande –

\- Además estoy de permiso… - añadió Onyx – Hasta que me recupere –

\- El doctor te ordeno no hacer esfuerzos – lo regaño Luna – Ya déjalo no quiero que te lastimes –

\- Ya casi lo… logro… - Onyx hizo un último esfuerzo logran meter el baúl y rápidamente cerró la puerta del armario - Listo… vez Luna te dije que podía hacerlo entrar –orgulloso de su esfuerzo fue hasta Luna y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla para después dirigirse a la princesa Celestia – Princesa perdone que no la haya saludado adecuadamente hace un momento – dicho esto el pegaso hizo una reverencia para después mirar con curiosidad a la monarca del sol - ¿Está todo bien princesa? ¿Por qué esta tan sonrojada? –

\- Por… por nada… yo lamento la entrada tan brusca… los espero en el comedor - dicho esto salió corriendo de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

\- ¿Dije algo malo? –

\- No lo creo a veces mi hermana puede ser un poco rara. Oh vaya ya es tarde, será mejor que vayamos al comedor, me acompaña mi fiel caballero nocturno –

\- Sera un placer mi amada princesa de la luna – dijo Onyx besando la pesuña de Luna.

\- Eres todo un encanto – dijo Luna un poco sonrojada – solo dame un momento -

Luna salió al balcón, su cuerno brillaba con intensidad mientras su astro comenzaba a elevarse en firmamento. A Onyx le encantaba presenciar aquel mágico momento en el que su querida princesa era bañada por los rayos plateados de su astro, haciéndola lucir hermosa y radiante.

Pero en el fondo algo preocupaba a Onyx y es que durante los días a su recuperación, el pegaso realizo trabajo como guardia personal de la princesa, acompañándola a cada evento al que era invitada.

Lo único que no le agradaba al pegaso eran los constantes intentos de cortejo que los nobles de Ecuestria hacían a su amada princesa, en varias ocasiones el pegaso tuvo que hacer uso de su fuerza de voluntad para no golpear a cada pomposo corcel que se atrevía a intentar conquistar a su novia.

Mientras estuvo de permiso acompaño a Luna a varias fiestas en las que asistió como su guardia personal, le agrado estar junto a ella sin embargo no podían realizar ningún acto de afecto entre ellos, por lo que Onyx solo se mantenía a distancia viendo como los ponis más ricos coqueteaban con su novia, le besaban la pesuña, le decían palabras dulces y hacían alarde de sus propiedades, negocios y riquezas… por un momento el pegaso se imagino a su princesa cayendo a los cascos de alguien con mejor casta que él y eso… lo asustaba…

\- ¿Te ocurre algo? –pregunto Luna sacando a Onyx de sus pensamientos.

\- Eh… no, no es nada – respondió fingiendo una sonrisa.

\- ¿Estás seguro? De verdad puedes decírmelo –

\- Todo está bien Luna, no te preocupes. Vayamos a cenar Celestia debe estar esperándonos -

-o-

Después de cenar, Onyx se despidió de las princesas y regreso a su dormitorio, esperando que nadie lo viera en la oscuridad de la noche, mientras atravesaba el jardín del palacio hasta las barracas.

\- Vaya hasta que decidiste volver temprano – dijo su compañero de habitación sorprendiendo al pegaso negro

Thunder Flash permanecía recostado en su cama mientras sostenía un libro frente a su nariz.

\- oh… vaya… sigues despierto –

\- Si – respondió simplemente mientras colocaba un separador en las páginas y cerraba su libro – Sabes no se qué haces todas las noches y la verdad, como lo he comentado anteriormente, no me interesa. Solo espero que estés listo para mañana -

\- Ah… si claro… siempre estoy listo… ¿listo para qué?–

Thunder giro los ojos con fastidio – A veces no se para que me pusieron de compañero a un inútil como tú. Sabes muy bien que mañana continuamos con el entrenamiento… y a diferencia de ti no he perdido mi tiempo y entrene por mi cuenta… así que espero que mañana des lo mejor de ti. Clarus no se anda con rodeos con los perezosos -

\- Si, si ya entendí –

\- Bien, me alegra que aclaráramos el asunto – dijo Thunder guardando su libro en una caja bajo su cama – Ahora duérmete. Y ni esperes que te despierte si te quedas dormido, no soy tu despertador – dicho esto Thunder emitió un gruñido de enfado para después girarse sobre su lado izquierdo dándole la espalda a su compañero y a la puerta de la habitación.

\- ¿Oye Thunder? –

\- ¿Qué quieres? –

\- No nada… buenas noches… -

Thunder bufo con enfado nuevamente para después cerrar los ojos y quedarse completamente dormido.

-o-

Era una gran fiesta, los invitados iban y venían por el gran salón, la decoración era ostentosa y había comida, mucha comida. Y entonces ella entro, la princesa Luna en persona, avanzaba hasta el centro de la habitación mientras los nobles le abrían paso. Al llegar al centro varios corceles se acercaban a ella con flores, dulces y demás regalos; le hablaban dulcemente y ella sonreía. Onyx solo podía ver desde su puesto como su amada alicornio se alejaba con aquellos corceles dejándolo completamente olvidado…

\- ¿Así que era esto lo que te preocupaba?– dijo la dulce voz de la princesa Luna mientras bajaba lentamente desde su astro.

\- ¿Luna? – Pregunto sorprendido el pegaso alternando su mirada entre la Luna que estaba a su lado y la Luna que acababa de ver irse – pero ¿si tu estas aquí?… espera… ¿esto es un sueño verdad? –

\- Estaba por dormir cuando tu sueño me llamo – respondió la princesa acercándose a su novio para después concentrar su mirada en la pesadilla del pegaso - ¿En verdad crees que algo así podría pasar?

\- Es solo que… - suspiro - cuando te acompañe a esas fiestas, aunque solo haya sido como tu guardia personal… verte rodeada de todos esos corceles invitándote a cenar, a sus fiestas, presumiendo sus títulos…, me sentía… - suspiro – pues… que podría perderte por alguien mejor que yo y eso me empezó a preocuparme… ¿Qué tal si existe alguien mejor que yo? ¿Qué tal si él puede darte lo que yo no puedo? ¿Qué tal si…? – Antes de que pudiera terminar fue callado con un beso en los labios – y…y… ¿Qué estaba diciendo? –

\- Eres un tontito, pero me encanta cuando te portas un poco inseguro, me parece tan dulce y tierno de tu parte – Luna froto su cabeza contra la de su amado pegaso - No eres el único que tiene sus dudas debes en cuando –

Onyx se sorprendió un poco ante lo dicho por Luna mirando con una expresión algo confusa.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? –

\- ¿Crees que me siento segura sabiendo que podrías conocer a otra yegua en alguna de tus misiones? Y después de lo que paso en el hospital sentí… sentí que mis peores temores se podrían volver realidad -

\- Me importas mucho Luna, de verdad te amo y el solo pensar en perderte me pone un poco paranoico… - decía el pegaso mientras que con su casco levantaba ligeramente la barbilla de su amada alicornio logran que esta lo mirara a los ojos.

Luna volvió a besar al pegaso mientras lo hacia su cuerno brillo y su astro ilumino todo el lugar con una hermosa luz plateada, eliminando todo el mal sueño quedando solo ellos dos en un espacio en blanco.

Momentos después un viejo recuerdo se hizo presente en aquel lugar, Onyx se separo ligeramente de Luna observando aquella imagen trayéndole bellos recuerdos.

En aquel recuerdo una vieja yegua pegaso de color verde esmeralda, de crin azul grisácea, su cutie mark representaba una estrella fugaz. Onyx reconoció de inmediato a aquella poni mientras una pequeña lágrima caía de su ojo…

 _\- Ya es hora de dormir pequeño – dijo la anciana pegaso con dulzura. A un pequeño potrillo mirando por la ventana hacia el cielo nocturno centrando su mirada en el astro plateado. El pequeño se levanto en sus dos patas traseras apoyándose contra la ventana._

 _\- ¿Puedo quedarme despierto un poco más? Por favor – dijo el potrillo haciendo una carita tierna._

 _\- Ya es tarde y mañana tienes escuela –_

 _\- Esta bien… pero puedes contarme la historia –_

 _\- ¿La de la princesa en la luna? –_

 _\- Sabes que si – dijo el potrillo brincando a su cama y metiéndose bajo las sabanas._

Luna sonrió ante la ternura que desprendía del pequeño pegaso, se giro centrando ahora su atención en su novio, quien no paraba de sonreír ante los recuerdos que le traía aquellas imágenes.

\- ¿Ella es tu abuela? – pregunto Luna recordando que Onyx le había contado de ella y de las historias que le contaba.

\- Si, siempre sueño con ella cada noche – Dijo el pegaso con nostalgia en su voz -recuerdo ese día, mi mama trabajo hasta tarde y me quede con mi abuelita en casa, siempre me contaba un cuento antes de dormir, sobre una bella princesa atrapada en la luna – dijo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas – Creo que este recuerdo vino a mi porque ella siempre me cuidaba cuando tenía pesadillas – Al decir esto Luna se sintió un poco culpable ya que durante su ausencia de mil años nadie cuido a sus ponis de las pesadillas, no había nadie que pudiera ayudarlos o aconsejarlos cuando tenían algún tipo de temor que les causara malos sueños.

\- Me hubiera encantado que la conocieras, ambas se hubieran llevado muy bien – dicho esto limpio su cara.

Luna miro a la vieja yegua. Entonces a Luna se le ocurrió una idea…

\- Tal vez pueda hacer algo parecido –

\- ¿Cómo dices? –

\- No puedo traerla de regreso, pero puedo conocerla atreves de tus recuerdos –

\- ¿En verdad puedes hacer eso? –

\- Los sueños y recuerdos del pasado que creíamos ya olvidados se encuentran en el subconsciente, solo dame un momento –

Luna hizo brillar su cuerno, trayendo con ella varios recuerdos de la abuela de Onyx, apareciendo como imágenes en movimiento a su alrededor. Onyx sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho, ver aquellos bellos y hermosos recuerdos le hizo sentirse feliz.

Onyx y Luna pasaron la noche observando los múltiples recuerdos de Onyx con su abuela, como aquella vez que prepararon galletas juntos, las tardes de juegos cuando lo cuidaba después de la escuela, cuando lo llevaba al parque a jugar, incluso uno donde Onyx, su madre y su abuela observaban el cielo nocturno admirando las estrellas…

Habían pasado años desde que Onyx mostraba esta clase de felicidad reflejada en su rostro. Luna también se mostro feliz de compartir este momento tan especial con su amado pegaso. Ahora entendía más de la fascinación de su novio por el firmamento nocturno y de cómo su madre y su abuela influyeron en su amor por la astronomía.

\- Esta ha sido una gran noche Luna, gracias –

\- No eres el único que posee un encanto natural sabes – dijo de forma coqueta.

De repente todo a su alrededor empezó a desvanecerse señal de que su tiempo en el reino onírico se estaba terminando.

\- Es hora de que despiertes, te deseo mucha suerte mañana… – fue lo último que pudo decir Luna antes de desaparecer completamente…

Onyx abrió los ojos con pesadez, miro por la ventana y noto que el sol apenas estaba por salir, hecho una pequeña mirada a la cama de abajo, notando que Thunder ya se había levantado y como había prometido no lo despertó, por suerte aun había tiempo por lo que se puso en pie y comenzó a prepararse para iniciar el día…

-o-

Después de comer algo rápido y ligero en el comedor, Onyx llego al lugar donde entrenaban y como sospechaba Thunder estaba ahí haciendo un ligero calentamiento. Observo como su compañero estiraba sus patas para después elevarse a gran velocidad hacia arriba hacer unos cuantos giros de tirabuzón para luego descender rápidamente y aterrizar.

\- Me sorprende que llegaras a tiempo. Pensé que esta vez te quedarías dormido – dijo el pegaso blanco en cuando vio a su compañero de habitación.

\- Lamento decepcionarte… de nuevo, pero no te desharás de mi tan fácilmente – respondió Onyx mientras comenzaba a estirar sus alas y sus patas.

Onyx también inicio un pequeño calentamiento elevándose a gran velocidad, mucho más rápido que Thunder realizo algunos giros de tirabuzón, giros de 360 grados llegando incluso más allá de donde la vista de su compañero podía verlo, después descendió a un gran velocidad, antes de tocar tierra agito sus alas con tal fuerza que levanto una gran cantidad de polvo aterrizando frente al pegaso blanco, mientras Onyx le lanzaba una mirada altanera…

\- No eres el único que estuvo entrenando por su cuenta -

\- Presumido – murmuro Thunder.

\- Blackstar me alegra verte en buen estado – fue lo primero que dijo el unicornio al llegar al lugar del entrenamiento, dirigiendose al pegaso de color negro.

Ambos pegasos se pusieron en posición de firmes frente al unicornio al verlo llegar.

– Esa fue una gran presentación de sus habilidades, solo espero que estén listos para ponerse al corriente con el entrenamiento… -

\- Si señor, estamos listos señor – respondieron al unisonó.

\- Bien iniciemos con algo sencillo… - el cuerno del unicornio brillo y en ambos pegasos aparecieron las cadenas y pesas atadas a las alas y patas de los pegasos - cincuenta vueltas al campo galopando… ¡Andando! –

\- ¡Oye Thunder! Te apuesto que termino antes que tu – decía Onyx empezando a correr a gran velocidad.

\- Eso ni en tus sueños – replico el pegaso corriendo detrás de él.

Clarus atino a sonreír al ver que Thunder ya no era tan serio como al principio, quizás la convivencia con Onyx realmente le estaba haciendo cambiar poco a poco y eso era algo bueno.

Cincuenta vueltas al campo más tarde…

\- Bien caballos, se han vuelto más veloces, terminaron antes de lo esperado. Parece que el tiempo de permiso no te afecto en lo más mínimo Blackstar, estoy impresionado, mejor dicho doblemente impresionado enfrentaste a un dragón. Creo que no había tenido la oportunidad de felicitarte por tal hazaña – dijo alabando un poco al pegaso negro, provocando una ligera reacción de disgusto en Thunder Flash.

\- Gracias señor –

\- ¡Ahora abajo y denme cien lagartijas de alas! –

Los dos pegasos obedecieron rápidamente y comenzaron con los ejercicios.

\- Cuando terminen quiero cien abdominales –

\- Si señor – gritaron los pegasos.

\- Y no crean que hemos terminado, tuvieron un pequeño descanso cuando apenas empezábamos con los entrenamientos, así que les espera un largo día – dijo Clarus con un poco de malicia, a lo que Onyx y Thunder solo atinaron a mirarse el uno al otro con preocupación.

Varias horas más tarde tuvieron un pequeño descanso en el que pudieron comer algo para después continuar entrenando y el resto del día Clarus los sometió a ejercicios en el gimnasio del cuartel.

-o-

Al final del día ambos pegasos estaban completamente exhaustos, incluso Thunder quien normalmente estaba acostumbrado al entrenamiento duro estaba tirado completamente en el piso y respiraba de forma agitada.

\- Adelántate… yo estaré… un rato aquí… uff… – dijo Onyx muy exhausto.

\- No pensaba esperarte – respondió Thunder siendo el primero en recuperarse y dirigirse a las duchas en el cuartel de la guardia de elite.

Onyx se recupero un tiempo después y también se dirigió a las duchas, deseaba relajarse un poco bajo el agua de las regaderas y poder comer algo en la cafetería además de que quería llegar a tiempo con Luna antes de que se ocupara en algún asunto real…

Al llegar a los vestidores, noto que Thunder ya se retiraba del lugar, sin decir nada más tomo rumbo a su habitación, ignorando al pegaso negro. Onyx ya no se tomaba esto como algo personal simplemente lo dejaba pasar pues Thunder se negaba a decirle más que unas cuantas palabras desde que se habían conocido.

En los vestidores se encontró con sus demás compañeros de la guardia de elite. Onyx

\- ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento de hoy Onyx? – Pregunto Flame Runner saliendo de la ducha.

\- Brutal – respondió mientras se quitaba la armadura y la guardaba en su casillero – Me duelen partes que no sabía que podían doler –

\- jaja te entiendo, Clarus puede ser estricto –

\- Ni que lo digas –

\- Oye iré con unos amigos a un bar en Canterlot, ¿Quieres venir? –

\- Gracias, mejor en otra ocasión, solo quiero relajarme y descansar –

\- De acuerdo, nos vemos – se despidió el unicornio.

Se dio una ducha rápida y dejo que el agua lo devolviera a la vida, volvió a los vestidores, dejo su armadura dentro de su casillero y rápidamente se dirigió hacia el comedor antes de que terminaran de servir la cena.

Tomo una charola, se sirvió sus alimentos y por suerte había un lugar cercano donde pudo disfrutar de su cena en paz.

Mientras comía empezó a notar que en el lugar había algunos guardias unicornios y pegasos todos nocturnos, lo cual no se le hacía tan raro ya que empezaba el cambio de guardia, poco a poco empezaron a llegar más, Onyx noto que el comedor empezaba a llenarse de ponis nocturnos, conversaban entre ellos pero sin quitarle el ojo de encima al pegaso. Onyx se sentía un poco intimidado al ser el único diurno.

Termino de cenar y llevo su charola vacía hacia el basurero más cercano, fue entonces cuando noto que uno guardia nocturno a su izquierda lo miraba de reojo muy nervioso, otros dos se acercaban a él disimuladamente poco a poco y uno más a su derecha que se notaba igual de nervioso. No le tomo mucho tiempo al pegaso saber lo que esto significaba…

\- Antes de empezar… - dijo mientras colocaba su charola vacía sobre el basurero - ¿Alguno de ustedes desea retirarse? – Todos permanecieron en silencio, de repente el guardia a su izquierda se dio la vuelta hacia el pegaso atacándolo, Onyx le dio un tremendo golpe con la charola en el rostro cayendo sobre una mesa cercana rompiéndola y quedando fuera de combate.

Onyx se dio la vuelta confrontando al unicornio nocturno detrás de él, pero este uso un hechizo eléctrico paralizando al pegaso antes de que pudiera contraatacar, mientras dos pegasos nocturnos lo sujetaban con fuerza. Onyx uso sus patas delanteras como apoyo sobre los guardias nocturnos y con sus patas traseras pateo al unicornio contra una mesa cercana dejándolo fuera de combate. Usando el impulso de su patada giro en el aire hacia atrás liberándose de los nocturnos que lo sujetaban, golpeo primero al de la derecha en el rostro, el que estaba a su izquierda lanzo un golpe pero Onyx lo detuvo con su pata izquierda atrapándolo después lo golpeo con su pata derecha y lo arrojo contra su compañero.

Los demás guardias nocturnos empezaron a atacarlo pero conforme se acercaban los dejaba fuera de combate con un movimiento rápido. Finalmente solo quedo un unicornio el cual por el aspecto de su armadura se veía de más alto rango que el resto…

\- Solo quiero que sepas que no es nada personal – le dijo antes de empezar a lanzar rayos contra el pegaso.

Onyx los esquivo con gran habilidad moviéndose en zigzag por el comedor, dejando perplejo al unicornio nocturno, acercándose cada vez más a él, le dio un fuerte golpe en el mentón arrojándolo hacia atrás quedando completamente noqueado.

\- Eso se sintió muy personal –

Onyx se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a la salida del comedor, había hecho mucho escándalo y no quería estar ahí cuando apareciera algún capitán o sub capitán esperando explicaciones, ya que pensó que tal vez no le creerían que solo se estaba defendiendo, pero antes de que pudiera salir un unicornio lanzo un rayo golpeándolo en la espalda - ¡Aaagghhh! – grito de dolor quedando en el piso muy adolorido.

Intento levantarse pero uno de los guardias nocturnos lo pateo en el pecho para después arrastrarlo de su cola de regreso al centro de la habitación, donde varios de los guardias nocturnos ya se habían recuperado y empezaron a rodear a Onyx, el pegaso intento levantarse nuevamente pero volvieron patearlo en el pecho.

\- ¡Quédate en el piso!- grito uno de ellos para después escupirle encima.

\- Co- co… bardes – gimió el pegaso con dolor.

Onyx no supo de donde venían los golpes, uno tras otro entre todos los nocturnos pateaban, golpeaban e insultaban al pegaso que no podía hacer nada para defenderse.

De repente las luces del comedor se apagaron y las persianas de las ventanas se cerraron una a una dejando en completa oscuridad el comedor, los nocturnos quedaron confundidos preguntándose quién lo había hecho.

\- ¿Qué rayos está pasando? ¿Quién apago las luces? –

\- Tranquilos todos… - el poni nocturno no pudo terminar ya que alguien lo había golpeado en la oscuridad.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto otro, un unicornio - ¿Adonde se fue? -

Onyx levanto un poco la mirada notando que todo estaba en completa oscuridad solo un poco de luz se filtraba por las ventanas dejando que el pegaso diurno notara que había alguien detrás de los nocturnos…

Quien quiera que fuera se movía a una velocidad impresionante, incluso más rápido de lo que él se pudo mover al defenderse de los nocturnos, era como una sombra que golpeaba de forma rápida y brutal. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando solo podía escuchar como uno a uno todos fueron cayendo…

Las luces se volvieron a encender, Onyx vio a su alrededor a todos sus atacantes completamente inconscientes, levanto un poco la mirada encontrándose cara a cara con la sub capitana Midnight Blossom, quien estaba junto al interruptor de las luces. Onyx estaba impresionado de que ella fuera su salvadora. La yegua nocturna se acerco al pegaso colocándose a su lado sirviéndole de apoyo.

\- Con cuidado, no te esfuerces –

\- Gracias, pero los tenía bajo control – bromeo el pegaso mientras se sujetaba el pecho adolorido.

\- Si claro se notaba que tenias todo controlado – respondió con sarcasmo la yegua - Ahora vamos será mejor que alguien revise tus heridas –

\- ¿Qué hay de ellos? –

\- Mandare a recoger la basura luego, primero te llevare a la enfermería -

-o-

\- ¡Auch! -

\- No se mueva por favor – le decía una enfermera a Onyx quien yacía recostado sobre una camilla en el área de enfermería de la guardia real mientras curaba las heridas y golpes del pegaso.

\- Lo siento… -

Finalmente la enfermera termino de curar sus heridas, por suerte eran solo golpes y moretones por lo que no necesitaba más que cuidados dándole algunas recomendaciones ella dejo la habitación.

Midnight entro un momento después, encontrándose con Onyx recostado en la camilla, cubierto de gazas en la mayor parte de su cuerpo y en su rostro un gran parche sobre su ojo derecho.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto la yegua nocturna.

\- Un poco adolorido, pero creo que empiezo a acostumbrarme. Paso más tiempo en enfermerías y hospitales que en mi propia habitación – se dijo Onyx a si mismo soltando una leve risita - Por cierto gracias – miro a la sub capitana agradeciéndole mientras se acomodaba sentándose en la orilla de la cama - De no ser por tu intervención hubiera quedado peor –

\- No fue nada –

\- Tengo una duda ¿Cómo supiste que estaba ahí? –

\- En realidad no lo sabía… - respondió ella dejando un poco confundido al pegaso – Empezaba mi turno cuando vi a varios guardias nocturnos entrando al comedor y a dos más quedándose afuera vigilando, me pareció muy raro y decidí investigar. Al principio no me dejaron entrar pero puedo ser muy… persuasiva – dijo esto último con malicia.

\- Me alegra que tu curiosidad me salvara… ¿Qué sabes de los que me atacaron? ¿Qué pasara con ellos? –

\- Creo que no es necesario conocer sus motivos, es más que obvio cuales fueron las causas que los llevaron a atacarte. Serán suspendidos de sus labores por un largo tiempo –

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa? -

\- ¿Qué? -

\- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? –

\- ¿Qué cosa? –

\- Hacer eso que hiciste… moverte de esa manera… te movías muy rápido –

\- ¿Lo notaste?-

\- Realmente fue impresionante, no tenía idea de que eras tú pero cuando se encendieron las luces fue como… sorprendente –

\- Es muy amable de tu parte - La sub capitana se sonrojo ante los halagos del pegaso.

\- Enséñame… - Midnight lo miro confundida – Quiero aprender a pelear de esa manera, estoy seguro de que no será la última vez que me enfrentare a un grupo de nocturnos, por eso, por favor enséñame a pelear como tú –

\- ¿Estas seguro? No será sencillo –

\- Quiero aprender a pelear como un nocturno, trabajare duro, seguiré tus ordenes… hare lo que sea… -

\- ¿Lo que sea? – repitió la nocturna con la cara totalmente roja a lo que Onyx asintió - Te-ten una cita conmigo -

\- ¿¡QUE!? -

\- Es una orden -

 **Continuara…**

 **Listo, aquí está un nuevo capítulo de este fic. Espero les haya gustado no olviden los reviews. Y recuerden si ven algún error ortográfico o de redacción me gustaría que me lo hagan saber para corregirlo a la brevedad.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7:**

El tiempo se detuvo por unos segundos para Onyx parecía que habían sido horas, mantenía una expresión tonta con su boca abierta, parpadeando muy rápido, todo esto mientras trataba de asimilar las palabras de la sub capitana Midnight Blossom.

\- Disculpa… ¿Q-qué fue lo que dijiste? –

\- ¿Qué si tendrías una cita conmigo? –

\- Wow… vaya… cuando dije que haría lo que fuera… n-no me refería a eso… ¿n-no hay otra manera?… - respondió el pegaso con cierto nerviosismo en su tono de voz.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Nunca te había invitado una yegua a salir? –

\- Si… digo no, no eso… es… solo… que yo… ya… -

\- Disculpe sub capitana – interrumpió un guardia nocturno.

-Gracias a Celestia– pensó el pegaso respirando aliviado.

\- Lamento la interrupción pero la esperan para la reunión –

\- Oh cierto la reunión, casi la olvido. Gracias soldado dígales que estaré ahí en un momento, puede retirarse. Bueno creo que dejaremos pendiente este asunto. Te avisare cuando iniciaremos tu entrenamiento. Hasta entonces – dijo la yegua guiñándole un ojo discretamente, después se retiro de la habitación dejando a un confundido pegaso solo en la habitación.

\- Si… yo… eh adiós… – Onyx se quedo sentado en la orilla de la cama pensando en el problema que se había metido.

El pegaso salió de la enfermería, miro el reloj en la pared de la recepción dándose cuenta de que ya era muy tarde, por lo que decidió esta vez no ir con Luna. Al menos así no tendría que preocuparse por explicarle lo que le paso esta noche, ya mañana seria otro día…

-o-

Al día siguiente…

Onyx se levanto un poco adolorido de su pequeño altercado de ayer, pero aun asi se aseo y preparo rápidamente para dirigirse al campo de entrenamiento donde Clarus Shine los esperaba junto a otros miembros de la guardia de elite.

\- Espero que estén listos, porque hoy los hare trabajar como nunca, si creían que no podía ponerse peor, están muy equivocados. Por cierto Blackstar me entere de tu pequeño "accidente" con algunos guardias nocturnos anoche ¿Estas seguro de que podras con el entrenamiento del día de hoy? – dijo el unicornio un poco preocupado por la salud del pegaso.

\- Señor esto no es nada, debió ver como quedaron ellos – respondió Onyx un poco arrogante.

\- Según me entere la sub capitana Midnight te salvo el trasero –

\- Ah… si… bueno ella llego en el momento justo, pero le aseguro que tenía todo bajo control –

\- Bien empecemos… -

El entrenamiento de este día era brutal, quizás más que los días anteriores, Onyx y Thunder se esforzaban por mantener el ritmo que les exigía el unicornio. Cada ejercicio era más pesado que el anterior y el equipo que debían usar no lo hacía para nada fácil. Al menos esto le sirvió a Onyx para olvidarse un poco de la invitación de Midnight y eso es lo que necesitaba ahora, si entrenaba duro y se hacía más fuerte no necesitaría de la ayuda de la sub capitana si acaso volviera a tener algún altercado con otros nocturnos.

Clarus y los otros miembros de la guardia elite también observaban a la distancia el entrenamiento sentados a la orilla del cráter donde entrenaban los dos pegasos.

\- Oye Clarus ¿No crees que estas exagerando? – pregunto la unicornio Noble Heart con una voz apenas audible para sus compañeros.

\- Yo nunca exagero, además esto no es nada ¿No recuerdas los ejercicios que nos asignaba el capitán Shining Armor? –

\- Ni me lo recuerdes, aun me duele de solo pensarlo – respondió Flame Runner

\- Llorón – murmuro Silver Mist.

\- Te escuche –

\- Lo sé –

\- Esos dos me recuerdan a mi cuando entrenaba también aquí junto a ti Silver Mist – dijo el unicornio blanco dirigiéndose a su compañera.

\- Antes éramos más disciplinados. Ahora parece que "cualquiera" – dijo la unicornio haciendo énfasis en esa palabra - puede unirse a la guardia de elite – finalizo lanzando un mira fulminante hacia el unicornio de color rojo, quien hurgaba su nariz con su casco en ese momento.

\- Siempre tan seria, nunca cambiaras – respondió Noble sin dejar de observar a los dos pegasos, especialmente a Thunder Flash por el cual la unicornio sentía algo.

Onyx y Thunder terminaron con los ejercicios pero no tuvieron ni un minuto de descanso cuando el unicornio le ordeno darle nuevamente 20 vueltas mas al campo pero esta vez volando y con peso extra.

-o-

Una vez terminada la ronda ambos pegasos respiraban agitados, pero aun así se mantenía de pie a pesar del cansancio y del pesado equipo que llevaban. Se miraban mutuamente de manera retadora esperando quien sería el primero en caer rendido, sin embargo ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a darle la satisfacción al otro.

\- Bien ahora tomen un respiro y descansen pasaremos a la siguiente fase de su entrenamiento en un momento – dijo el unicornio paseándose de un lado a la otro frente a ellos - Tendrán un combate, pero antes de que lo piensen no… esta vez no será contra mí. Esta vez lucharan contra ellas – dijo el unicornio señalando Silver Mist y a Noble Heart.

\- Por fin habrá algo de acción, ya empezaba a aburrirme – dijo el unicornio rojo estirando su cuerpo en un intento de desperezarse.

Silver Mist, quien estaba recargada contra una roca, solo atino a levantarse y caminar hacia Clarus.

Thunder Flash y Onyx miraron a las dos yeguas que serian sus oponentes, Silver Mist se notaba seria, más de lo usual, su mirada estaba enfocada en el pegaso de color negro, parecía que le guardaba cierto rencor, aunque Onyx no tenía ni idea del porque. En cambio Noble Heart lucia muy relajada incluso le pareció verla sonrojarse cada vez que cruzaba miradas con Thunder Flash.

\- Y una cosa más, tendrán que luchar en pareja – Thunder y Onyx quedaron mudos al escuchar que tendrían que pelear como equipo –Y antes de que empiecen a protestar… no, no hay cambios, es hora de que ustedes dos empiecen a trabajar como equipo y aprendan a confiar el uno en el otro. Además les aconsejaría que no se confíen solo porque sus oponentes son yeguas, ya verán que ellas son más fuertes de los que parecen –

\- Pero señor… - intento reclamar Thunder pero fue acallado por Clarus.

\- Dije que sin protestar Thunder Flash, es una orden – respondió el unicornio en un tono de voz autoritario.

\- Si… señor – fue lo único que dijo Thunder con resignación.

\- Ahora si no hay más que decir, prepárense -

-o-

Los pegasos y sus oponentes se colocaron a cada extremo del campo, tal y como cuando Onyx y Clarus combatieron. Mientras que Clarus y Flame Runner se posicionaron en la parte más alta del campo de entrenamiento donde podrían observar con facilidad todo el combate.

\- Thunder, ya que los conoces mejor que yo. ¿Alguna idea de cómo vencerlas? –

\- Si. No me estorbes – respondió el pegaso mientras se colocaba en posición de combate.

\- Thunder Flash eres un gran soldado pero tienes que dejar el pasado atrás, lo que paso no fue tu culpa, solo espero que algún día puedas volver a confiar en los demás – pensó el unicornio - ¡Listos!... ¡Comiencen! – Grito Clarus.

Thunder se arrojo contra las dos yeguas las cuales ni se inmutaron al verlo ir a gran velocidad hacia ellas. Silver Mist ilumino su cuerno y frente a ellos se levanto un gran muro de agua, Thunder se detuvo a escasos centímetros. De repente y sin que el pegaso pudiera reaccionar una especie de látigo hecho del vital líquido lo atrapo de una de sus patas traseras para después azotarlo con fuerza contra uno de los muros del campo de entrenamiento.

El pegaso se recupero rápidamente y de nuevo se lanzo sin pensar ahora contra la unicornio de color alabastro. Noble se movió elegantemente solo un paso esquivando la embestida de su oponente, Thunder volvió a atacar sin embargo sus ataques eran esquivados o bloqueados por la unicornio quien a pesar de su apariencia tímida y gentil resultaba ser una oponente muy hábil a la hora de combatir, especialmente cuerpo a cuerpo. Noble hizo brillar su cuerno convirtiéndolo en una espada, hábilmente comenzó a correr alrededor de Thunder, encerrándolo en un torbellino del cual no pudo escapar, de no ser por su armadura, los cortes generados por la espada de Noble dentro del torbellino serian bastante doloroso para el pegaso, aun así por alguna razón estos cortes no tenían la intención de dañar a su oponente, solo hacían pequeños roces sobre la piel y plumas del pegaso. Aun así Thunder estaba indefenso sin saber cómo salir de esto. Finalmente Noble dejo de girar y se alejo un poco para arremeter con una potente embestida que arrojo al pegaso contra una roca.

Onyx no se quería quedar atrás, mientras Thunder luchaba con Noble, el se arrojo contra la unicornio. Silver Mist sonrió al verlo ir tras ella ya que eso era lo que esperaba, esta vez creó una especie de cúpula de agua a su alrededor deteniendo la embestida del pegaso. Sin darle tiempo para reaccionar Silver Mist uso su magia para convertir el agua en un gran martillo golpeando al pegaso con fuerza contra el piso. Iba a golpearlo por segunda ocasión pero Onyx se movió rápidamente hacia un lado esquivándolo por centímetros, pero poco le sirvió ya que sin que pudiera hacer algo fue atrapado por un látigo de agua que lo azoto varias veces contra el piso para después arrojarlo contra el muro de roca.

\- Auch… ¿no crees que eso fue exagerado? – le pregunto su compañera avanzando lentamente hacia ella.

\- Si no pueden con esto mejor que renuncien de una vez – dijo Silver Mist con seriedad – Por cierto ¿Donde está Thunder? –

Noble alzo la mirada al mismo tiempo que el mencionado pegaso caía pesadamente encima de Onyx.

\- Y me llamaste a mi exagerada –

Noble atino a rascarse detrás de la cabeza un poco apenada.

Ambos pegasos se levantaron con dificultad, Thunder se tambaleo un poco pero Onyx le sirvió de apoyo ayudándolo a mantener el equilibrio.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? –

\- Te dije que no te entrometieras. Yo no hago equipo con nadie – exclamo el pegaso, empujando a su compañero.

\- ¡Cuidado! – grito Onyx al ver que de improvisto Noble era impulsada por un chorro de agua arrojándose contra ellos usando su cuerno como una lanza.

Ambos pegasos lograron esquivar a tiempo elevándose unos metros en el aire, pero quedaron sorprendidos al ver que el golpe producido por el ataque había destrozado gran parte del muro de roca.

\- Thunder es en serio si no trabajamos juntos… -

\- ¡Ya te dije que trabajo solo! – interrumpió Thunder alzando la voz.

\- Te guste o no somos compañeros – añadió Onyx intentando hacerlo entrar en razón.

\- Me importa poco que seas mi compañero. Yo no necesito a nadie… trabajo solo, entiendes o necesito hablar más lento para que lo entiendas… trabajo… so-lo -

\- No creo que sea un buen momento para que se pongan a discutir – le dijo Noble Heart a Silver Mist, mientras ambas veían como Onyx y Thunder dejaban de prestarle atención al combate.

\- Eso es problema de ellos, así que ponte seria – respondió ella. Usando su magia recogió su cabello revelando en su espalda un tanque, al abrirlo dejo salir una cantidad considerable de su elemento que empezó a acumular en forma de un gran remolino.

Silver Mist ataco primero arrojando aquel remolino de vital líquido contra los pegasos. Onyx se dio cuenta del repentino ataque de la unicornio y rápidamente empujo a su compañero alejándolo del peligro pero este se golpeo contra las rocas quedando un poco aturdido, siendo Onyx quien recibió el tremendo ataque.

El remolino de agua empujo al pegaso negro contra el duro muro de roca con una fuerza tremenda, Silver Mist al darse cuenta de que Onyx había recibido su ataque concentro todo su poder mágico en el remolino usando todo el peso y presión del agua para ahogar a su víctima.

Onyx luchaba por respirar, intentaba mover sus patas delanteras en un inútil intento de escapar de aquel remolino pero por más que intentaba liberarse la presión de agua lo mantenía inmóvil contra las rocas.

\- ¡Silver Mist ya basta! – Le rogo Noble Heart, pero la unicornio se hizo de oídos sordos poniendo más fuerza en su ataque - ¡Silver Mist! ¡Es suficiente! – exclamo su compañera nuevamente.

Thunder tardo un momento en recuperarse del mareo producido por el golpe contra las rocas, cuando finalmente se recompuso observo a Onyx atrapado bajo el remolino acuático de Silver Mist luchando por su vida. Se quedo inmóvil mientras algunos vagos y dolorosos recuerdos pasaron rápidamente por su mente, sintió miedo, una sensación que había olvidado cómo era, quedando completa y totalmente paralizado e incapaz de ayudar a Onyx.

\- ¡Silver Mist, basta! ¡Vas a matarlo! – grito de nuevo la unicornio siendo nuevamente ignorada por su compañera.

Al ver que sus suplicas no funcionaban, Noble Heart no tuvo más remedio que atacar a su propia compañera. La unicornio la tacleo con fuerza haciéndola perder la concentración.

El remolino perdió fuerza y toda aquella agua cayó sobre el campo de batalla empapándolo por completo, el pegaso negro también cayó al piso pesadamente, escupiendo el agua que afortunadamente no había entrado en sus pulmones, dio una gran bocanada de aire y respiraba con dificultad.

\- ¿Oye estas bien? – Pregunto Flame Runner quien había corrido en auxilio del pegaso ayudándolo a ponerse en pie – No te levantes, tómalo con calma, solo respira… –

\- Estoy bien… estoy bien… - respondió el pegaso negro antes de escupir más agua.

\- ¡Silver Mist! – Grito Clarus bajando de su puesto de observación - ¿Qué rayos hiciste? – La aludida se quedo en su lugar mirando al piso - ¿Te das cuenta de que pudiste matarlo? –

\- Me dijiste que lo tomara en serio – se excuso la unicornio sin voltear la cara.

\- Si, es verdad te lo dije, sin embargo pude notar que de verdad querías matarlo. De no ser por Noble Heart, yo mismo te hubiera detenido con un rayo solar – le dijo el unicornio con mucha seriedad - Debemos hablar de esa actitud tuya. En cuanto a ti Thunder… – ahora se enfoco en el otro pegaso que había descendido hacia un momento y seguía inmóvil recargado contra las rocas y con una mirada perdida – Casi dejas morir a tu compañero. Se lo que te paso… debes dejar de culparte, no tienes la culpa de… -

\- ¡No lo digas! – Exclamo con fuerza el pegaso interrumpiendo al unicornio – Todos saben que fue mi culpa… –

\- Dejaremos el entrenamiento por hoy. Noble Heart asegúrate de que Onyx esté bien y ustedes dos – dijo señalando a Silver Mist y a Thunder Flash - vengan conmigo –

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – Pregunto la unicornio preocupada por la salud del pegaso mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse sobre una roca - solo dime si necesitas algo –

\- Ya me siento mejor gracias – respondió respirando lentamente intentando recuperar el aliento.

\- ¿Necesitas ir a la enfermería? – añadió Flame Runner.

\- No gracias… he… pasado mucho… mucho tiempo… en ese lugar… solo… solo necesito descansar… – respondió el pegaso teniendo un poco de dificultad para hablar.

-o-

Onyx tardo un rato en recuperarse, con ayuda de Flame Runner y Noble Heart lo llevaron al cuartel donde se recorto sobre uno de los sillones, cuando por fin se recupero y pudo respirar con normalidad noto que ya estaba anocheciendo, se dirigió a los vestidores de la guardia de elite donde se dio una buena ducha, a pesar de que había tenido suficiente agua por el día de hoy. En ese lugar se encontró con Thunder Flash, quien paso de largo pero el pegaso negro noto por un momento en su rostro una expresión de decepción. Tal vez el capitán Clarus había sido muy severo con el por lo ocurrido en la práctica, quería preguntarle pero el ya sabía que su compañero se negaría a contestarle. Se puso de nuevo el parche sobre su ojo derecho ya que aun no sanaba del todo, salió de los vestidores y camino un rato por los jardines del palacio, hasta que finalmente llego bajo el balcón de la habitación de su amada alicornio. Asegurándose de que no había nadie cerca voló hasta el balcón, toco la ventana de la habitación de Luna, la cual se abrió casi inmediatamente, el pegaso respiro hondo antes de entrar al cuarto de su amada princesa, cuando sintió que algo salto a su cara.

\- ¡AAAhhhh! ¡Quítenmelo! ¡Quítenmelo! – grito desesperado el pegaso intentando quitarse eso que le estaba mordiendo la nariz.

\- ¡Tiberius, no! ¡Suéltalo! – grito Luna a su zarigüeya mascota.

Tiberius, la mascota zarigüeya de la princesa Luna y una pesadilla para el pobre Onyx. Luna encontró al pequeño marsupial herido y hambriento en las orillas del bosque Everfree durante su última visita a Ponyville en la Nightmare Night, con la ayuda de la pegaso Fluttershy, el pequeño recobro fuerzas y se encariño con la regente de la noche. La princesa Luna no tuvo el corazón para negarse a la pequeña criaturita nocturna por lo que termino adoptándola como su nueva mascota, poniéndole el nombre de Tiberius. Desafortunadamente para el pegaso, el pequeño Tiberius se volvió un poco sobreprotector con su nueva ama, haciéndole alguna que otra travesura en la cual el novio de la princesa Luna siempre salía reprendido por culpa de él y aceptémoslo nadie sospecharía nunca de una pequeña zarigüeya. Como aquella vez que Tiberius ato una cuerda entre las patas del pegaso cuando este no lo notaba, haciendo se tropezara y cayera sobre su amada alicornio quedando ambos en una posición muy comprometedora, para mas mala suerte del pegaso, la princesa Celestia y su sobrina Cadance entraron en ese momento a la habitación descubriendo a la pareja en semejante situación, obviamente el pegaso culpo de todo a la zarigüeya pero ninguna de las princesas le creyó recibiendo tremenda reprimenda de parte de la hermana mayor de su novia, también hubo una ocasión en la que la zarigüeya se comió todo un pastel que iba a ser entregado a la princesa Celestia, Onyx lo descubrió pero en el momento en el que intento atraparlo, la zarigüeya huyo haciendo que el pegaso se viera culpable de lo que había pasado…

\- ¡Luna! ¡Quítamelo! – volvió a gritar el pegaso intentando quitarse al marsupial el cual se aferro con sus pequeñas garras al rostro del pegaso.

\- Tiberius, déjalo ya – ordeno la princesa a lo que la zarigüeya obedeció saltando hacia la grupa de su ama.

\- Onyx ¿Estas bien? –

\- Esa… rata me ataco… apropósito –

\- Oh vamos cariño, Tiberius solo estaba jugando, tal vez pensó que eras un intruso y me estaba protegiendo –

\- Luna… te lo he dicho, yo no le agrado –

\- No exageres, solo fue una pequeña broma – Luna miraba a su pequeña mascota con ojos de amor – solo míralo – dicho esto levito a la zarigüeya muy cerca del rostro del pegaso, el cual le gruño levemente al novio de su ama - ¿Qué te paso? – pregunto Luna apenas notando las heridas en el rostro de su novio - ¿Te lastimaste? –

\- Ah… esto – dijo tocándose levemente con su casco el parche sobre su ojo derecho – No es nada, solo fue un pequeño malentendido con algunos colegas nocturnos el día de ayer, por eso no pude venir a verte –

\- No te preocupes por eso, de todas formas anoche tuve que terminar de firmar algunas actas ¿Te han vuelto a molestar en la guardia nocturna? – Pregunto con preocupación en su tono de voz – Voy a hablar con el capitán Eclipse esto no puede seguir así –

\- Tranquila amor, la sub capitana Midnight se encargo de todo – fue entonces que el pegaso se dio cuenta de que no debió mencionar ese nombre.

\- ¿En serio? – pregunto ella un poco intrigada mientras dejaba a Tiberius sobre su cama – La sub capitana Midnight. Últimamente se ha estado involucrando mucho contigo –

\- Solo esta agradecida, le salve la vida de aquel dragón. No pienses mal –

Luna tenía un poco de desconfianza pero ya en una ocasión se había equivocado con intuir que su novio le estaba siendo infiel, por lo que no quería volver a cometer ese error. Confiaba en Onyx, era en las otras yeguas que lo rodeaban en quienes no confiaba. Además la sub capitana Midnight Blossom era la segunda al mando de su guardia nocturna, era respetada por corceles y yeguas por igual, incluso entre la guardia diurna se había ganado una buena reputación, por lo que Luna no podría pensar mal de ella…

\- Si solo esta agradecida, entonces está bien. Confió en la sub capitana Midnight Blossom, es una gran miembro de mi guardia, se ha ganado mi confianza en repetidas ocasiones –

\- Eh… Luna ¿Cuándo haremos público lo nuestro? -

\- ¿A qué viene eso? –

\- Es solo que quisiera poder gritar a los cuatro vientos que la princesa Luna es mi novia y la amo –

\- Onyx… yo también quisiera decirle a todo poni que eres mi novio y lo mucho que te amo… pero… -

\- ¿Pero? –

\- Te pido un poco más de tiempo, lo que menos deseo es que la prensa se meta en tu vida privada, ya sabes inventar chismes cosas como esas sobre ti y sobre mí. Disfrutemos un poco mas de privacidad en nuestra relación. Por favor te prometo que pronto se lo diremos al mundo –

\- De acuerdo… entonces… hay algo que debo decirte sobre Midnight… –

\- ¿Qué cosa? –

\- Bueno pues veras… ella… -

\- Si –

\- Ella… me… -

 **Tock, tock, tock**

Alguien toco a la puerta interrumpiendo al pegaso por segunda vez en la noche…

\- Maldita suerte la mía - pensó el pegaso.

\- ¿Si, quien es? – pregunto la princesa sin abrir la puerta.

\- Disculpe princesa pero se le necesita en la sala del trono. Unos ponis solicitan una audiencia con usted –

\- Iré en un momento gracias. Lo siento parece que hoy no tendremos mucho tiempo para nosotros ¿Qué ibas a decirme? –

\- Mmmm… no es nada importante, te lo diré después. No los dejes esperando tus súbditos te necesitan –

\- Gracias por ser tan comprensivo – dicho esto la princesa y el pegaso se despidieron con un beso en los labios.

Luna abandono la habitación dejando al pegaso pensando si había hecho lo correcto al no decirle a su novia sobre la invitación a salir de la sub capitana aunque todavía no decidía si aceptar o declinar sobre la cita.

\- ¿Y tú que me ves? – le dijo Onyx a la mascota de la princesa quien miraba al pegaso con sospecha. Justo cuando el pegaso estaba por irse Tiberius le mostro que tenía entre sus patitas algo muy valiosos para el pegaso.

Onyx se toco el cuello notando que su medalla había desaparecido…

\- ¡Ven aquí condenada rata! - Gritó el pegaso negro a la zarigüeya que le había rodado su medalla que lo identificaba como guardia de elite - ¡La acabo de pulir! -

Tiberius corría y trepada por las paredes del pasillo, pasando por el corredor la cocina y el área de intendencia, Onyx le pisaba los talones pese a que ahora estaba lleno de harina, crema pastelera, tierra y una mopa en la cabeza. La zarigüeya desvió su huida hacia los vestidores de la guardia real.

\- Jajajaja no tienes escapatoria animalejo - El pegaso abrió la puerta y con sus cascos logró atrapar a la escurridiza criatura la cual no opuso resistencia - Te atrapé ahora dame mi med…- Sin darse cuenta, Onyx había entrado en el vestidor de las yeguas guardianas las cuales apenas estaban preparándose para su labor nocturna, tanta fue su sorpresa que no se percató cuando Tiberius se le escapó de entre sus cascos.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ PERVERTIDO! - Fueron los gritos de ira de las ponis nocturnas que le arrojaron sus yelmos, cremas corporales, jabones y armaduras al desafortunado pegaso mientras cubrían su "desnudes" con toallas.

\- Pe… Pero si nunca usan ropa - fue lo que alcanzó a decir Onyx escapando del lugar justo antes de que una lluvia de lanzas le viniera sobre él - Fiuuu eso estuvo cerca, pero por suerte recuperé mi medalla - celebró el poni antes de dar la vuelta, grave error.

\- Ejem, Sir Onyx Blackstar, ¿Se podría saber que hace aquí tan tarde y porque está todo cubierto de suciedad? - Demandó la regente diurna la cual venía escoltada por su guardia real, los cuales no lo veían con muy buenos ojos.

-Pri... Princesa pu… puedo explicarlo, lo que pasó fue que… -

\- Alteza, ese remedo entró a espiarnos - Dijo una de las ponies nocturnas señalando al pobre pegaso acompañada de otras que estaban de detrás de ella.

\- ¿Es eso cierto, Sir Onyx?- Preguntó inquisitivamente la princesa.

\- Majestad lo que sucede es que la masco… di… digo - Onyx prefirió no culpar a la mascota de su amor, en parte por no querer hacerla responsable y porque era claro que tampoco le creerían por lo que sólo divagó.

\- Venga conmigo Sir Onyx, guardias - Ordenó la alicornio a sus ponis.

\- Está bien majestad - Sin oposición, el pegaso acató la orden siendo llevado por la guardia real mientras las yeguas solo le sacaban la lengua.

\- Se lo merece por fisgón –

\- Es un pervertido, amiga -

\- Solo espero que no sean todos iguales -

\- Menos ese diurno musculoso que está bien guapo –

\- Ay mírenla y te veías tan inocente Jajajaja –

Todas las yeguas del vestidor se reían a excepción de una, Midnight Blossom, la cual sin que Onyx se percatara estaba allí presente, sonrojada y sumida en un mar de emociones.

Onyx había recibido una buena reprimenda por parte de la princesa Celestia, lo más vergonzoso fue que el regaño fue frente a la propia guardia personal de la regente de Ecuestria. No importaba que él fuera el novio y guardia personal de su hermana menor, no solo debía mantener la relación de ellos en secreto tampoco podía darle ningún privilegio al pegaso.

De nuevo la princesa le insistió que se explicara que le diera alguna excusa creíble para su comportamiento, pero no recibió respuesta por lo que no tuvo más remedio que suspender temporalmente al pegaso de sus labores como guardia real. Onyx acepto sin ningún reproche, sentía mucha vergüenza pero debía mantenerse con la cabeza en alto, después de todo no había sido su culpa.

Antes que nada decidió que debía darse una buena ducha ya que aun traía algo de suciedad en su pelaje y plumas, tal vez esto le ayudaría a quitarse un poco de la vergüenza que Tiberius le había hecho pasar. Quizás lo que más le preocupaba sería la reacción de Luna cuando se enterara, solo esperaba poder hablar con ella y explicarle la situación antes de que alguien más se lo dijera ¿Pero ella le creería? Después de todo ella quería demasiado a su mascota como para creer que algo el haría algo malo. Desafortunadamente no pudo hablar con ella esa noche ya que sus deberes reales se lo impidieron solo esperaba poder hablar con ella en la mañana.

Hablando de la zarigüeya, Onyx logro ver a Tiberius riéndose de él desde lo alto de una pared.

\- ¿Te pareció gracioso? He soportado todas tus bromas pero esta vez te excediste – le dijo el pegaso a la mascota de la princesa Luna quien seguía riéndose ignorando las palabras del pegaso – Adelante ríete, esta vez te pasaste -

-o-

\- ¿Que estás diciendo hermana? - Luna no podía creer las declaraciones de Celestia.

A la mañana siguiente después del desayuno Celestia le pidió a su hermana un momento para hablar. Ambas hermanas se dirigieron a la habitación de la princesa de la noche, al verla entrar Tiberius salto de emoción, más que nada porque Luna le traía su desayuno y una vez a solas Celestia le conto lo que había pasado anoche...

\- Es en serio Luna, hubo testigos – continuo explicando Celestia.

\- No, mi Onyx sería incapaz de tal cosa, el es todo un caballero -

\- Pero Luna, ¿Por qué iban a mentir las guardianas? -

\- ¿Por qué lo haría mi novio? Debe haber una explicación - Los ojos de la alicornio menor comenzaban a humedecerse.

\- Luna, le di la oportunidad de explicarse pero no quiso hablar. Lo siento, no tuve otra opción más que suspenderlo de sus labores por un tiempo… -

\- Pe… Pero Onyx el era… Es… no, me niego a creerlo, hablare con el debe haber una razón… yo lo se confió en el –

\- Lo lamento Luna – añadió Celestia mientras le daba un reconfortante abrazo a su hermana menor.

\- No es posible… pero si mi Onyx… - Luna se echo a llorar sobre el pecho de su hermana, Tiberius trepo por la melena de su ama, se acomodo por su cuello dándole un pequeño abrazo consolándola – Mi pequeño Tiberius… eres el único que siempre estará aquí para mi… ¿no es cierto? -

Tiberius no soportaba ver a su ama de esa forma, le encantaba jugarle bromas al pegaso pero parecía que esta vez su pequeña jugarreta había lastimado a aquella poni a la que más quería. Siempre sintió celos del afecto de Luna hacia el pegaso pero en el fondo la zarigüeya apreciaba el cariño que le tenía a su dueña. Así que debía arreglar las cosas a su manera. La zarigüeya salto sobre Celestia arrebatándole su corona en el acto para después salir corriendo fuera de la habitación.

\- ¡Mi corona! ¡Luna tiene mi corona! –

\- ¡Tiberius vuelve acá en seguida! – le ordeno Luna sin éxito.

De nuevo la zarigüeya corrió por los jardines seguida muy de cerca por las hermanas reales.

\- ¡Guardias atrápenlo! – ordeno Celestia a un par de guardias diurnos que vieron a la zarigüeya ir hacia ellos, sin embargo Tiberius fue mas rápido, salto sobre la cabeza de uno de los guardias que se arrojo sobre él en un intento por capturarlo.

\- ¡Tiberius regresa! – le volvió a gritar Luna.

La zarigüeya siguió su huida hacia los jardines del palacio esquivando a cuanto guardia intentaba capturarlo. Usando su agudo sentido del olfato, Tiberius encontró el rastro de Onyx siguiéndolo hacia los vestidores…

-o-

Al día siguiente, Onyx se levanto sin mucho ánimo, noto que Thunder ya se había ido, lo cual era normal y ya no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo. Había terminado de asearse no traía puesta su armadura ya que lo habían cesado de sus labores, cosa que, cuando se lo conto a Thunder Flash anoche, no dijo nada simplemente guardo silencio y se le noto muy decepcionado con él. Cuando llego al cuartel también tuvo que soportar las burlas y comentarios de sus demás compañeros de la guardia de elite.

\- Oye Onyx, cuando te dije que tendrías a miles de lindas ponis a tus cascos no me refería a eso – bromeo Flame Runner.

\- ja ja muy gracioso Flame Runner –

\- Déjalo en paz – salió a su defensa Diamond Dust, para después susurrarle al pegaso al oído de manera sensual – Si querías ver a una yegua ducharse podías habérmelo pedido – dicho esto, el pegaso no pudo evitar sonrojarse y tener una erección de alas – jajajajaja solo es broma… pero vaya que sentiste curiosidad… los jóvenes y sus hormonas -

\- ¡Eso no es gracioso! ¡Ya no soy un potro! –

\- Eso se nota – dijo la pegaso refiriéndose a las alas extendidas del pegaso.

\- Esa estuvo buena Diamond – añadió Flame Runner chocando cascos con su compañera.

Lo peor fue tener que enfrentar al capitán Shining Armor y a su instructor Clarus, los cuales lo miraron igualmente decepcionados y furiosos de que uno de los guardias de elite tuviera un comportamiento tan degradante. Tuvo suerte de que su sanción no fuera un despido permanente o una baja deshonrosa, pero si estaría suspendido por una semana, más tiempo del que le dieron aquella vez que se escapo de la enfermería para ver a Luna en el observatorio.

Mientras se encontraba en los casilleros pensaba en que podía decirle a Luna, como explicaría la situación, aun no le había contado lo de la invitación a salir de Midnight y ahora corría el riesgo de que Luna lo creyera un tipo de pervertido y todo por culpa de ese animalejo. Salió de los vestidores sin un rumbo fijo tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza que no sabía por dónde empezar…

\- Hola – dijo una voz sorprendiendo al pegaso. Onyx se dio la vuelta casi se va de espaldas al ver a la sub capitana parada ahí frente a él. Era la primera vez que Onyx veía a la poni nocturna sin su armadura puesta, dejándolo ver también por primera vez la cutie mark de la bat poni, la cual consistía en tres pequeñas flores blancas.

\- Hola Midnight – saludo de manera simple el pegaso con cierto desanimo en su tono de voz.

\- No te ves muy animado, ¿te preocupa lo que paso anoche? –

Onyx solo asintió con la cabeza.

\- No fue tu culpa, yo lo vi todo, vi cuando intentaste atrapar a aquella zarigüeya que tenia tu medalla. Aunque admito que quede un poco sorprendida cuando te vi entrar –

\- Lamento mucho lo que pasó, te juro que no fue mi intención. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que había entrado al vestidor de las yeguas nocturnas –

\- Descuida se les olvidara en unos días, yo no creo que sea un pervertido -

\- Al menos alguien me cree, te lo agradesco -

\- Aunque tengo una duda… esa zarigüeya que intentaste atrapar si mal no recuerdo es la mascota de la princesa Luna y rara vez sale de su habitación sin ella. Sé que eres el guardia personal de su majestad de la noche pero ¿Cómo fue que tomo tu medalla? ¿Acaso tú estabas en su habitación? –

Onyx se puso un poco nervioso, pues no sabía cómo explicar su relación entre él y la mascota de la princesa Luna, por suerte en ese momento Onyx noto que la mencionada zarigüeya venia corriendo hacia el…

\- ¿Tiberius? ¿Que rayos haces aquí? ¿No me causaste ya suficientes problemas? ¿Qué traes ahí? – Pregunto el pegaso observando el objeto entre sus dientes – Esta es… ¿La corona de la princesa Celestia? ¿Por que tienes esto? –

\- ¿Por dónde se metió? – escucho Onyx la voz de Luna.

\- No lo sé Luna pero esa mascota tuya esta en graves problemas, guardias vayan por allá mi hermana y yo buscaremos por aquí – respondió la voz de Celestia – espero que lo encuentres tu antes que yo -

\- No seas tan dura con él, debe haber una razón por la que hizo eso – dijo la princesa de la noche mientras daba vuelta a la esquina - ¿Onyx? – pregunto Luna sorprendida de ver al pegaso, tardo un momento en darse cuenta de que también ahí estaba la sub capitana de su guardia.

\- Su majestad – dijeron el corcel y la yegua al mismo tiempo haciendo un reverencia.

\- Luna no lo encuentro por ningún lado – dijo la princesa Celestia apareciendo detrás de su hermana menor.

\- Princesa Celestia – volvieron a decir ambos haciendo igualmente una reverencia.

Cuando Onyx se inclino por segunda vez Tiberius apareció con la corona de Celestia.

\- ¡Mi corona! – exclamo Celestia al ver a la zarigüeya.

Tiberius salto de la espalda del pegaso avanzando hasta la regente del sol, se levanto en dos patas entregándole la corona a su dueña. Celestia uso su magia para tomarla y colocarla de nuevo en su cabeza.

\- ¿Tiberius por que hiciste eso? Nos tienes persiguiéndote por todo el castillo – le dijo Luna a su mascota

\- Veo que usted también le robo algo su majestad – dijo Midnight una vez que se levanto encarando a las hermanas alicornio.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir Midnight? – pregunto la princesa Luna con curiosidad.

\- Hizo lo mismo con la medalla del señor Onyx aquí presente, yo misma lo vi cuando sin querer entro al vestidor de yeguas e intento recuperar su preciado objeto, pero su mascota fue más inteligente y escapo en cuanto tuvo oportunidad –

\- ¿Es eso cierto? – pregunto la monarca de la noche a su mascota.

Tiberius atino a hacer una carita tierna mientras asentía con un poco de vergüenza por su travesura.

\- Eres un travieso Tiberius – le dijo la princesa Luna a su mascota mientras la cargaba amorosamente y frotaba su nariz con la de la zarigüeya - Lo ves hermana te dije que había un explicación razonable, Sir Onyx solo quería recuperar su medalla –

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes Sir Onyx? – pregunto Celestia al pegaso un poco intrigada por saber la verdad.

\- Lamento mucho no haber sido sincero con usted princesa pero debe entender que explicar que una zarigüeya robo la medalla de un guardia de elite y entro al vestidor de yeguas para recuperarla… bueno perdone mi expresión pero eso suena realmente absurdo –

\- El tiene razón en eso Celestia – afirmo Luna.

\- Cierto. Parece que me equivoque con usted sir Onyx, por favor acepte mis más sinceras disculpas. Hablare personalmente con el capitán Shining Armor para que lo asignen de nuevo a sus labores –

\- No tiene de que disculparse su majestad. No soy merecedor de ningún trato preferencial, lo que hice no tiene escusa –

\- Pero ahora sabemos que no es culpable de nada, permítame arreglar todo este mal entendido –

\- Se lo agradezco su majestad… pero debo rechazar su oferta, cometí una falta y debo pagar por ello -

Celestia estaba un poco sorprendida de la respuesta del pegaso, pero contuvo su asombro debido a los presentes. Le tomo un momento comprender por que rechazaba el perdón a su falta pero entonces entendió que si lo perdonaba se podría entender que habría alguna especie de favoritismo hacia el pegaso.

\- Si así lo desea sir Onyx, aceptare su petición, pero eso significa que no podrá estar en terrenos del castillo hasta que cumpla con su castigo y eso significa que perderá mucho de su entrenamiento -

\- No se preocupe por eso su majestad, encontrare la forma de ponerme al día. Si me disculpan me retiro – Onyx le lanzo una última mirada a Luna junto con una sonrisa a la cual ella respondió de igual forma.

\- Sus altezas – hablo Midnight – Me permitirían una sugerencia… -

-o-

Onyx hizo una pequeña maleta, estaba listo para irse y cumplir su semana de suspensión. El pegaso vivía en un pequeño departamento en el centro de Canterlot, su paga como guardia real, antes de volverse un guardia de elite, le permitió hacerse de un lugar donde vivir en sus días de descanso o en este caso el tiempo que estaría suspendido.

\- Bueno sea que mejor que me vaya antes de que algo mas pase - pero entonces alguien toco a la puerta de su barraca…

 **Tock… tock… tock**

\- ¿Midnight? ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo el pegaso rápidamente muy nervioso al ver la poni nocturna del otro lado de la puerta.

\- Hola a ti también, ¿Así es como saludas? –

\- Lo siento es solo que me sorprende verte aquí –

\- Solo veía de paso, necesitaba infórmate que las princesas decidieron cancelar tu suspensión –

\- ¿Cómo dices? –

\- Ya me oíste, hablaron con las yeguas de mi escuadrón involucradas en el incidente, llegamos a un acuerdo, cada noche tendrás que hacer labores de limpieza en las barracas de la guardia nocturna por una semana. Además estarás bajo mi supervisión todo el tiempo por lo que también te entrenare como guardia nocturno –

\- ¿Es en serio? –

Midnight solo asintió.

\- Espera… ¿Que no debía primero aceptar salir contigo? – en ese momento Onyx quería darse una patada por lo que acababa de decir.

\- Considéralo algo así como entrenamiento… y cita a la vez, después de todo estaremos solo nosotros dos – respondió la yegua en un tono sensual.

\- Gracias… creo –

\- Nos vemos en la noche – La yegua se despidió intentando soportar el impulso de hacer algo un poco fuera de lugar, sin embargo no lo logro y sin pensarlo le planto un beso en la mejilla al pegaso para después salir corriendo en dirección opuesta.

\- ¿En que demonios me he metido? – pensó el pegaso recargado contra el marco mientras se tocaba la mejilla.

-o-

Eran más o menos las 9 de la noche y el pegaso se hallaba en las barracas donde Midnight le había indicado. Ya era el cambio de turno por lo que en su mayoría había ponis nocturnos, ocasionalmente veía a algún poni diurno, era un aún pensando si estaba haciendo lo correcto.

\- No sé si esto está bien… - pensó el pegaso al mismo tiempo que hizo sonar el timbre – Si Luna se llega a enterar… pero solo estoy aquí para entrenar y eso es todo, eso no tiene nada de malo ¿cierto? -

La puerta de la habitación de Midnight se abrió casi al instante dejando escapar una gran cantidad de murciélagos lo cual hizo a Onyx agacharse.

\- Oh veo que mis animalitos te dieron la bienvenida - Respondió la nocturna al tiempo que un murciélago se posó en su hombro - Ohh mi linda Fangs –

Fangs era la mascota de Midnight, una pequeña murciélago de la fruta de color gris claro y alas azul oscuro, sus ojos eran de color verde claro, tenía un pequeño mechón de pelo que caía sobre su ojo derecho. La murciélago se giro para ver al pegaso recién llegado, sintiendo curiosidad voló hacia el quedando suspendida en el aire a la altura de la cabeza de Onyx, lo olfateo un poco para después posarse sobre su cabeza.

\- Le caíste bien– dijo ella con una sonrisa- Tranquilo no te va a morder –

Hasta donde pudo ver la habitación de la sub capitana era un oscuro pero detallado y hermoso recinto de cristal lápiz lazulita y aguamarina. Todo decorado con un exquisito toque gótico, muy parecido a lo que había visto en la habitación de Luna.

\- Vaya que linda habitación – dijo el pegaso amablemente a lo poco que pudo ver desde la puerta.

\- ¿Te gustaría pasar y conocerla más de cerca?- dijo Midnight en un tono sensual mirando al pegaso a los ojos.

\- Eh… no… gracias… aquí estoy bien -

\- Como quieras. Sígueme, iremos primero a que cumplas tu castigo, después iniciara tu entrenamiento –

Midnight guio al pegaso por los cuarteles de la guardia nocturna. El pegaso se sentía fuera de lugar al ser el único poni diurno entre tantos nocturnos, al pasar junto algunas yeguas, estas lo miraban con desdén, algunas hasta le volteaban la mirada con desprecio.

\- Vaya que no soy nada popular por aquí. ¿Pensé que ya se había resuelto esto? – dijo el pegaso volviendo la vista al frente.

\- No todas se creyeron la historia, algunas aun están un poco resentidas todavía. No te preocupes por ellas. Bien ya llegamos – Midnight señalo el edificio de enfrente – Anda pasa, aquí es donde cumplirás tu castigo – dijo ella abriendo la puerta.

\- ¿Los baños? –

\- Así es. Los quiero tan limpios y relucientes que hasta se pueda comer en ellos –

\- Eso no suena muy higiénico –

\- Sabes a lo que me refiero -

\- Lo sé, lo sé por cierto ¿Qué hace el aquí? – dijo señalando a la pequeña zarigüeya vestida con un delantal y un gorro.

\- También está cumpliendo un castigo, fue idea de la princesa Luna. Mas les vale no holgazanear, Fangs los tendrá bien vigilados vendré en una hora. Cuando termines iniciaremos con tu entrenamiento – dicho esto la sub capitana abandono el lugar y la pequeña murciélago voló de la cabeza del pegaso para posarse en el techo teniendo una gran vista de ambos.

Tiberius miro al pegaso con un poco de rencor.

\- No me mires así, todo esto es tu culpa -

-o-

Mientras tanto en una taberna en Canterlot, los guardias nocturnos que habían atentado contra el guardia de elite Onyx Blackstar, se encontraban tomando su tercera ronda de sidra, todos tenían una expresión de malestar en sus rostros, habían sido despedidos de la guardia nocturna…

\- Maldito pegaso… - exclamo finalmente uno de ellos golpeando fuertemente la mesa con su tarro – por su culpa perdí mi empleo -

\- Todos perdimos nuestros empleos. Subestimamos a ese tal Blackstar, y admitámoslo nos dio una paliza – añadió uno de sus compañeros después de beber un gran trago de sidra.

\- Yo maldigo a Midnight Blossom, no debió entrometerse – exclamo un tercer poni nocturno – por su culpa a todos nos despidieron –

La taberna donde se encontraban era una de las que más frecuentaba la guardia nocturna, los ya mencionados nocturnos estaban sentados en una mesa en la esquina de aquel bar bebiendo sidra como si no hubiera un mañana. Tan absortos estaban en sus propios pensamientos y el alcohol comenzaba a surtir efecto en sus cuerpos que no notaron cuando un misterioso poni entro al lugar y a paso lento se dirigió a la mesa donde se encontraban bebiendo.

\- ¿Les importa si me siento con ustedes, caballos? – dijo aquel poni al llegar a la mesa de los nocturnos.

\- Amigo solo piérdet… Ma-Marqués… Naberius… – exclamo uno de ellos con miedo a ver la identidad del poni que les había hablado.

Los diez nocturnos se sobresaltaron pero no se movieron de la mesa, estaban asustados de ver al Marqués ahí frente a ellos.

\- Me decepcionan caballos – decía el unicornio nocturno caminando alrededor de la mesa - Solo tenían un trabajo y no pudieron darle a ese pegaso una lección -

\- Lo sentimos mucho Marqués – dijo uno de ellos con una mezcla de nerviosismo y miedo.

\- Subestimamos al pegaso. Perdónenos por favor – añadió uno de sus compañeros.

\- Los elegí por ser los mejores, y me entero que un solo pegaso… ¡Acabo con ustedes!… - dijo esto último alzando la voz llamando la atención de los demás comensales, dejando el lugar en silencio por unos momentos.

\- Teníamos todo controlado hasta que la Sub capitana Midnight interfirió – dijo finalmente el que fuera el ex capitán de aquel grupo de nocturnos.

\- Esa pegaso nocturna siempre se mete donde no le importa. Ya me encargare de ella a su tiempo. Tienen suerte de que estoy de buen humor, perdonare su pequeña ofensa solo porque su despido le vendrá bien para mis planes – Naberius saco un pergamino de su alforja arrojándolo al centro de la mesa – Esta es su siguiente misión, le tomo un tiempo a mis espías en el norte encontrarlo, sin embargo… desde su última carta… ninguno de ellos volvió… háganlo bien y no tendrán que preocuparse nunca más por dinero – dicho esto arrojo nuevamente sobre la mesa una alforja llena de bits – La siguiente ronda va por mi cuenta… pasen una buena noche caballos. Si me disculpan tengo otros asuntos que atender - el unicornio nocturno bebió un gran tragao de sidra antes de se alejarse y abandonar el bar.

El líder de aquellos nocturnos fue el primero en moverse, tomo el pergamino abriéndolo con un poco de miedo.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué dice? – pregunto un pegaso nocturno expectante a saber que contenía el pergamino.

\- Es un mapa del norte de Ecuestria… - dijo el nocturno que sostenía el pergamino frente a su rostro - … debemos buscar… ¿el corazón de la Nada? -

 **Continuara…**

 **Tranquilos todos sigo vivo y no he abandonado ningún fic, lamento mucho la tardanza pero finalmente tuve tiempo de terminarlo. Agradezco a mi amigo Draconia1985 por su ayuda e ideas para escribir este capítulo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8:**

Las practicas no habían terminado como el líder de la guardia de élite había esperado, después del pequeño incidente en el que el pegaso Onyx Blackstar fue mal herido por el ataque desmedido de la unicornio Silver Mist y la total falta en el seguimiento de órdenes del pegaso Thunder Flash, el capitán Clarus Shine le ordeno a ambos miembros de la guardia que se presentaran en su oficina ya que su futuro en la guardia real pendía de un hilo.

\- Thunder Flash eres un gran soldado y un excelente guardia, – dijo el unicornio blanco desde el otro lado del escritorio su semblante era serio y mantenía sus patas delanteras sobre el escritorio todo el tiempo – pero en esta práctica me has demostrado que no eres capaz de trabajar en equipo, la guardia de élite necesita más que solo soldados fuertes, también necesita confianza en tus compañeros ya que la fuerza de todos nosotros nos mantiene a salvo. Desde que entraste a la guardia de élite, hemos tenido varios problemas con tu desobediencia y mala actitud, ¿Hay algo que tengas que decir en tu defensa? –

\- No señor – respondió simplemente en pegaso manteniendo la mirada en alto, aunque en el fondo se sentía apenado de su actitud, ser un guardia de élite había sido su sueño desde niño y pensaba que algún día formaría parte de ella, pero la forma en la que se hizo miembro de este selecto grupo lo marco, generando en el un conflicto interno que no había podido superar.

\- En cuanto a ti Silver Mist… - dijo ahora el líder la guardia de élite fijando su mirada en la unicornio - No hay mucho que decir, eres una soldado excepcional llegaste aquí por méritos propios eres disciplinada y leal, sin embargo desde que Onyx Blackstar se unió a nuestras filas le has tenido un gran rencor y este día te has sobrepasado. No tengo ni la menor idea del por qué le odias tanto y no podemos permitirnos tener a alguien que puede ser un peligro para otros y para sí mismo ¿Tienes algo que decir a tu favor? -

Silver Mist solo guardo silencio sin dejar de mirar de forma desafiante a Clarus.

\- Sin más que decir, la suprema guardia se ve obligada en la necesidad de su suspensión perman…-

La puerta se abrió de repente revelando a una unicornio de color alabastro y crin roja corta.

\- Lamento la interrupción capitán – dijo ella en un tono de voz un poco alto diferente al que ella usaba normalmente.

\- Señorita Noble Heart, no ve que estamos en una reunión importante –

-Lo sé señor es por eso que debo estar aquí también –

\- ¿Cómo dice? –

-Yo también soy responsable de que uno de nuestros integrantes por poco muere ya que solamente me quedé como espectadora y no pude hacer nada hasta ya mucho tiempo después. No es justo que solo castigue a Thunder Flash y a Silver Mist, yo también tengo parte de la culpa. Además no creo que el guardia Onyx les guarde algún rencor por lo ocurrido, después de todo se trataba de un simple entrenamiento. Y estoy segura de que los demás opinan lo mismo –

\- Señorita en verdad le hace honor a su nombre y estoy seguro de que sus padres estarían muy orgullosos de usted. Sin embargo la decisión ya ha sido tomada -

\- Señor con todo respeto, no creo que sea justo que se tome esta decisión tan a la ligera. Ambos son excelentes guardias, creo que merecen la oportunidad de un juicio justo. Es por eso que usando mi rango en la guardia de élite deseo convocar a una junta suprema –

Clarus abrió con sorpresa sus ojos ante la petición de la unicornio, hacía tiempo que no se convocaba a una junta suprema de la guardia de élite. Sin embargo, aun siendo el líder la guardia de élite no podía negarse ante tal petición, estaba en la reglas que cuando una discusión que ponía en riesgo el destino de uno o varios guardias, el resto de los miembros podían votar el destino o castigo de los involucrados.

\- De acuerdo, usted gana señorita Noble. Mañana en el salón principal, todos los guardias de élite decidiremos el destino de ustedes dos. Pueden retirarse –

Al salir de la oficina del líder de la guardia de elite, cada poni tomo un camino diferente. Noble solo miro como Thunder se alejaba lentamente con la mirada baja.

-o-

Todos los integrantes de la guardia real habían completado su jornada diurna y se preparaban para retirarse a sus hogares luego de un arduo día de actividad.

Los guardias masculinos yacían en su respectiva área de descanso disfrutando de una refrescante ducha tibia en las regaderas.

Luego de una refrescante ducha tibia Thunder Flash se dirigió a su casillero mientras seguía meditando en sus adentros sobre su casi expulsión de la guardia dado el incidente del entrenamiento con su compañero Onyx Blackstar el cual estuvo a punto de morir en cascos de Silver Mist - Por mi culpa Silver Mist estuvo a punto de matarlo… yo debí… debí ayudar a mí compañero, yo…yo... debí volver a confiar en mi y en los demás - Gritó el pegaso desde lo más recóndito de su ser golpeando con gran fuerza la puerta de su casillero dejando un gran hueco en ella, lo cual llamo la atención de los demás guardias, sin embargo ninguno de ellos se le acerco al pegaso pues ya conocían el mal carácter de este así que decidieron darle su espacio.

Mientras tanto en el área de descanso de las yeguas guardianas diurnas aún había mucha actividad. En las regaderas aún había varias ponis duchándose, allí yacía Diamont Dust, su atlético cuerpo escurrirá de la cálida agua de la regadera resaltando su bella figura.

\- Ahhh esto simplemente es lo mejor, quisiera que alguien viniera, tallara mi lomo y mis alas... lástima que Onyx no entienda las indirectas jiji… - Bromeaba la pegaso blanca mientras tallaba su larga y azulada melena – Nah todavía es un niño, me gustan los sementales maduros aunque no le hago el feo a las jóvenes yeguas – Al darse la vuelta pudo ver desde cristal opaco a Silver Mist entrar a las regaderas.

\- Ey Misty, amiga todas las regaderas están ocupadas, porque no vienes conmigo y compartimos la ducha - Le propuso pícaramente la pegaso a la unicornio la cual solo le dio una mirada de poco interés, con su magia levitó a otra yegua que se encontraba en la ducha contigua a la de su compañera Damon, expulsándola de su aseo, a lo que Mist entró sin importarle el estado de la poni.

Dust solo rodó los ojos, ya conocía muy bien la actitud de la unicornio. Para su buena suerte, otra unicornio muy conocida también había entrado, era Noble Heart, la cual tímidamente buscaba una regadera desocupada, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para su compañera Diamond Dust.

\- Oye Noble – le llamo la pegaso.

\- ¿Eh? –

\- Si, te hablo a ti amor, anda ven y báñate conmigo, tengo algunas cosas que decirte - Dust agitó su casco en señal de invitación a la tímida poni.

\- E...este de... de acuerdo – un poco vacilante al principio, Noble se acercó, lentamente dejó caer su toalla al piso y se metió a la ducha con Dust.

\- Vamos amiga, no seas tímida, no muerdo - La pegaso comenzó a frotar con espuma el cuerpo de la poni - ¿Fue un día muy duro verdad? -

\- Este… Si mu... muy duro Dust – respondió ella.

\- Que suerte que nosotras no portamos esos trajes de los Wonderbolts, de lo contrario sudaríamos más y se nos pegaría la ropa en- Dust talló la espalda de noble- la espalda- continuó tallando- el pecho- prosiguió- el cuello- bajó más- y… los flancos –

\- ¡Dust! – exclamo la tímida unicornio al sentir los cascos de su compañera cerca de sus flancos.

\- Lo siento amiga me deje llevar – se disculpo la pegaso dando un pequeño paso atrás – Escuche que defendiste Thunder para que no lo expulsaran de la guardia –

\- Eh… este… si yo le pedí al capitán que no lo expulsara – respondió la unicornio mientras se enjuagaba bajo la regadera.

\- ¿Hay alguna razón en especial para que lo hayas hecho? – le pregunto la pegaso de manera intuitiva.

\- No… ninguna… yo solo… no quería que un compañero fuera expulsado injustamente –

\- ¿Injustamente? Querida, ese corcel no acata las órdenes, siempre hace lo que quiere, me sorprende que no haya sido expulsado desde hace tiempo –

\- Thunder no es tan malo, es solo que… -

\- El te gusta ¿No es así? –

\- ¿¡Que!? No yo no… es decir… es guapo… pero no es que… quiero decir… ¿Soy tan obvia? –

\- Solo un poco – río Dust ante la reacción de su compañera - al parecer soy la única que se ha dado cuenta. No te preocupes cariño, no le diré a nadie. Aunque me sorprende que una chica tan tímida como tu se fijara en alguien como Thunder. No es que tenga algo de malo es solo que él es tan…serio… y tu muy… tímida –

\- Lo sé, sé que es extraño pero antes el no era así. Cuando lo conocí en la academia él era un poni muy amable y gentil, siempre me ayudo en los entrenamientos, almorzábamos juntos, éramos amigos muy cercanos, fue entonces que me comenzó a gustar. Luego nos graduamos y cada uno fue asignado a una unidad diferente, eso hizo que nos distanciáramos un poco. Cuando lo volví a ver yo ya era miembro de la guardia de élite, y a él apenas lo habían promovido a la guardia de élite, estaba tan feliz de volver a verlo… pero entonces note que… había cambiado, se volvió serio, no confiaba en nadie, prefería estar solo y se volvió indisciplinado… pero en el fondo se que aun es el poni del que me enamore –

\- Querida eso es tan lindo y triste ¿Nunca le has dicho lo que sientes? – Dijo la pegaso después de escuchar la historia de su compañera.

\- Nunca he tenido el valor… tengo miedo de que me rechace… no podría soportarlo –

\- Oh Cariño – Dust abrazo a la unicornio con fuerza – Yo sé lo que es no ser correspondida. También me gusta un poni y al igual que tu temo decirle lo que siento -

\- ¿De… de verdad? – Le dijo la unicornio mientras se zafaba del impetuoso abrazo de su amiga – Pensé que tú eras mas… abierta a tus sentimientos –

\- Lo soy, pero cuando se trata de un corcel que en verdad me gusta… no puedo… tu sabes expresarme con facilidad –

\- No lo sabía, lo siento Dust –

\- No hay problema amiga – le dijo la pegaso mientras se enjuagaba el cabello – Bueno la ducha es toda tuya. Deberías ir a ver como se encuentra Thunder, estoy segura de que necesita de una amiga en estos momentos –

\- Yo… lo pensare. Gracias Dust –

-o-

Thunder Flash llego a su habitación, ya había anochecido, se dejo caer en su cama mirando hacia el techo, pensó que una refrescante ducha le ayudaría a aliviar sus pensamientos pero aun se sentía humillado, triste y molesto consigo mismo por lo que había pasado. Cerró los ojos un momento intentando conciliar el sueño, sin embargo solo podía pensar en aquel momento en el que dudo en salvar a su compañero, el mismo tiempo que varios recuerdos de un doloroso pasado pasaban por su mente…

\- ¿Por qué tuve que recordar aquella ocasión? ¿Por qué? – Pensó el pegaso apretando los dientes con furia, mientras una pequeña lagrima caía de sus ojos - Sub capitana Whirlwind… lo lamento… -

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta… **tock, tock, tock**

El pegaso salió de su letargo, se limpio las lágrimas y se dirigió a abrir la puerta. Del otro lado se encontró con su compañera de la guardia de élite, Noble Heart, mirándolo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- Ho-hola Thunder – dijo ella con algo de pena.

\- Hola Noble – respondió el en un tono amable - ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? –

\- Bu-bueno… es-es que yo… me preguntaba… Bu-bueno en realidad que-quería saber ¿Cómo estás? –

Thunder se extraño por aquella pregunta, sin embargo conociendo a Noble, el pegaso sabia que la unicornio solo deseaba saber cómo se encontraba después de los sucesos pasados.

\- Estoy bien, solo un poco agotado –

\- También quería disculparme por… este… tu sabes…la forma en la que te trate en el entrenamiento –

\- Olvida eso, fue un entrenamiento, solo seguías ordenes… no como yo – el pegaso dio un largo suspiro – Ahora mi permanencia en la guardia está en riesgo y todo por… mi estupidez –

\- No tienes de que preocuparte, estoy segura de que mañana todo se arreglara. Yo estoy de tu lado… y siempre lo estaré – dijo esto último para ella misma sin que Thunder pudiera escucharla.

\- Gracias Noble. Gracias a ti tengo una oportunidad de quedarme – dijo poniendo una pata en el hombro de la unicornio.

Noble tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no desmayarse mientras la sangre se le subía a la cabeza.

\- ¿Onyx está bien? – Pregunto el pegaso sacando a la unicornio de su trance – No es que me importe -

\- Si él está bien – respondió la unicornio logrando mantener la compostura - En estos momentos debe estar cumpliendo el castigo que la princesa Celestia le impuso –

\- Pero él no hizo nada malo, al menos eso tengo entendido –

\- Yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero estará en un entrenamiento especial bajo supervisión de la sub capitana Midnight –

\- Bien al menos dejara de ser un holgazán, ojala los nocturnos le enseñen algo de provecho -

-o-

\- Bien esto ya está limpio – dijo Onyx mientras secaba el sudor de su frente – No creo que Midnight tenga alguna objeción después de ver lo limpios que dejamos estos baños–

El piso, los azulejos de las paredes, los lavabos, espejos incluso los retretes estaban que brillaban de limpios.

\- Hicimos un buen trabajo no crees Tiberius… - dijo el pegaso con orgullo pero no recibió respuesta del marsupial - ¿Tiberius? ¿Dónde se habrá metido esta vez esa zarigüeya? – se rasco la cabeza preguntándose en donde estaría el pequeño marsupial.

Por el techo de las barracas de la guardia nocturna la pequeña zarigüeya corría a toda velocidad, saltando entre los tejados como si su vida dependiera de eso, giro en una esquina pero para su mala suerte se topo con una callejón sin salida, intento trepar por el muro con sus pequeñas garras pero la superficie lisa de esta no le permitía aferrarse con suficiente fuerza para lograr subir por el muro. Estaba atrapado sin salida, se pego al muro mirando con temor en la dirección en la que venía su perseguidor.

Rápidamente Fangs lo tomo de la cola y se lo llevo volando de regreso a los baños. Onyx los vio entrando por la ventana.

\- ¿De nuevo? – le pregunto el pegaso a la murciélago a lo cual ella asintió – Esta es la tercera vez. Sabes que estamos en esto por tu culpa, mas te vale dejar de escapar o se lo diré a Luna –

Tiberius se sentó cruzando sus patas delanteras haciendo un gesto de molestia.

\- Hicieron un gran trabajo – dijo la sub capitana apenas entrando a los baños – empezaba a preguntarme si estarían holgazaneando –

Apenas vio entrar a su ama, Fangs voló hasta ella posándose suavemente en su cabeza.

\- Deseaba terminar rápido así podríamos iniciar el entrenamiento cuanto antes – exclamo el pegaso dejando de lado los artículos de limpieza.

\- En serio tienes mucho entusiasmo. Bien, ponte tu armadura y acompáñame comenzaremos tu entrenamiento cuanto antes –

Midnight y Onyx salieron de los baños, acompañados de Tiberius que era cargado a la fuerza por la murciélago Fangs para evitar que volviera a escapar. Ambos caminaron un rato por los cuarteles de la guardia nocturna, de hecho ya habían salido de los cuarteles y se dirigían a las afueras de los terrenos de la guardia real hasta que la pegaso nocturna se detuvo frente a lo que parecía una cueva cerrada por una gran puerta de metal decorada con imágenes en relieve de varios ponis nocturnos en combate, iluminada a ambos lados por unas antorchas ardiendo en un extraño fuego de color azul.

Midnight Blossom bajo una pequeña palanca, lo cual activo un mecanismo que empezó a abrir la puerta lentamente haciendo un chirrido metálico.

\- Tengo que mandar a engrasar estas bisagras – exclamo la sub capitana al momento de descubrir sus orejas – Adelante pasa – dijo mientras caminaba dentro de aquel lugar.

\- Te sigo – respondió el pegaso sacudiendo su cabeza intentando quitarse un raro zumbido de los oídos.

Al entrar a la cueva Onyx noto que adentro había un gran campo de entrenamiento iluminado por antorchas encendidas por el mismo fuego azul que las que había afuera. Midnight guio al pegaso hasta el centro de aquella arena, mientras el corcel admiraba a su alrededor maravillado por lo grande que era aquel lugar. Había equipos de pesas y gimnasio a su alrededor, incluso una gran pista de carreras que le daba la vuelta a todo el lugar, había armas postradas en los muros y demás equipo de entrenamiento, al ser una cueva había estalactitas colgando peligrosamente del techo que podrían caer en cualquier momento. El lugar era más grande que el gimnasio de la guardia real incluso más que el de la guardia de elite. Había algunos guardias nocturnos, pegasos y unicornios entrenando, al ver llegar a la sub capitana dejaron de hacer sus actividades, se retiraron a las pequeñas gradas que había sobre el campo de entrenamiento como si supieran que algo importante estaba a punto de pasar.

\- ¿Qué es este lugar? –

\- Es un área de entrenamiento de la guardia nocturna – explico la yegua – Aquí iniciaremos con tu entrenamiento pero antes de eso tendremos con un pequeño calentamiento… ¡Chicas ya pueden salir!… – Tras decir esto tres yeguas nocturnas vistiendo sus respectivos uniformes del guardia nocturna atravesaron una puerta, las tres miraban al pegaso con cara de pocos amigos.

\- ¿Quiénes son ellas? – pregunto nervioso el pegaso mientras daba unos pasos atrás.

\- Déjame presentarte a mis tres furias nocturnas, las yeguas más veloces y fuertes del ejercito nocturno: Night Watch – Dijo señalando a una yegua pegaso nocturna de pelaje azul violeta como el de la Princesa Luna, su melena corta era azulada con brillos celeste pálido y ojos rojo rubí, su cutie mark consistía en un ojo sobre una media luna con tres estrellas a su alrededor - , Umbra – presento a la segunda yegua también una pegaso nocturna, de pelaje grisáceo, crin verde corta peinada hacia un lado y ojos color ámbar, su cutie mark representaba una media luna cubierta por un poco de bruma de color azul oscuro - y Shadow Fury – señalo a la última de las tres yeguas, también una pegaso nocturna, de pelaje azul Prusia y de melena corta bicolor color azul marino y azul claro con un pequeño fleco sobre su ojo derecho, sus ojos eran de color verde esmeralda, su cutie mark eran un par de ojos rojos sobre una luna negra – Te enfrentaras con las tres al mismo tiempo -

\- ¡¿Qué voy a qué?! – Exclamo sorprendido – ¿Dijiste que era un pequeño calentamiento? – le murmuro a Midnight sin dejar de ver a las tres nocturnas.

\- Lo es… les dije que si podían atraparte antes de que la hora en este reloj de arena se termine – dijo señalando un gran reloj de arena detrás de ella - podrían hacer contigo lo que quisieran -

\- ¡¿Qué tu qué?! –

\- Las tres estuvieron en los vestidores aquella noche y no están muy contentas, así que te recomiendo que empieces a correr o volar. La única regla es que no pueden correr en sentido contrario o esperarte. Te recomendaría que iniciaras ya… no son ponis con mucha paciencia y no esperaran por siempre –

Onyx trago saliva nervioso, mientras comenzaba a dar pasos hacia atrás. Las furias empezaron a moverse hacia al mismo tiempo que el. El pegaso empezó a trotar y ellas lo hicieron también. Finalmente salió corriendo y ellas lo hicieron tras él.

Midnight junto con Tiberius y Fangs se retiraron del campo de entrenamiento, acomodándose sobre una roca desde donde podía observar como el pegaso huía a toda velocidad intentando no ser atrapado por las tres nocturnas. La pegaso nocturna le dio a las dos mascotas una bolsa de dulces y frutas, mientras ella observaba tanto el reloj de arena como al pegaso.

\- ¡Traten de no magullarlo mucho chicas, prometí devolverlo entero! – Exclamo la sub capitana al ver a las tres nocturnas correr detrás del pegaso.

\- ¡Esto no es gracioso! – Grito Onyx mientras corría tan rápido como podía.

\- ¡No estaba siendo graciosa! – le respondió.

\- ¡Voy a hacerte pedazos pegaso pervertido! – le grito Night Watch desde atrás.

\- ¡Fue un accidente! ¡No podemos discutirlo! – Intento negociar el pegaso cuando dos lanzas, tres espadas, unas pesas y hasta una gran roca pasaron rosando su cabeza – Creo que no –

Tiberius se reía del infortunio del pegaso, más sin embargo no sé percató de Fangs la cual cayó en picada hacia él para robarle sus nueces con chocolate.

\- Vamos pequeña, no dejes que te atrape – Midnight animaba a su mascota, sin perder de vista lo que ocurría en el campo de entrenamiento.

-o-

Onyx corría lo más rápido que sus cascos le permitían, sin embargo las yeguas hacían honor a su nombre, sin ninguna piedad la tres empezaron a atacar al pegaso por tierra y aire. El corcel apenas y podía esquivar las constantes embestidas y golpes que se venían encima.

Night Watch embistió al pegaso con fuerza arrojándolo al piso, Onyx quedo un poco adolorido en el piso rápidamente se reincorporo girando en el piso antes de que Shadow Fury casi lo aplastara con sus patas delanteras.

\- ¡¿Qué sucede?! – le dijo Night Watch casi gritando – Demuéstranos que eres digno de ser un guardia de élite, de pertenecer a la gran guardia nocturna. Que fuiste capaz de hacerle frente a un dragón. Anda demuéstralo – Onyx pareció ignorar las palabras de la yegua nocturna, logrando escaparse por poco de nuevos ataques de las furias para solo continuar con la carrera a toda velocidad.

Al pasar por enfrente de la roca donde descansaban Midnight y las mascotas, el pegaso pudo ver cómo Tiberius se reía nuevamente de él mientras era perseguido por las tres nocturnas. Midnigth se dio cuenta y fue entonces que se le ocurrió un jocoso plan.

\- Creo que está zarigüeya necesita un poco de castigo también - de entre sus alas, sacó un pequeño frasco con un líquido marrón el cual abrió y sin avisar se lo arrojó repentinamente a Tiberius. La pequeña criatura quedó impregnada de la esencia del recipiente dándole un almizclero aroma, trató de limpiarse pero el aroma era muy fuerte - Tranquilo pequeño, no es veneno, son solo feromonas ¡Fangs Ven aquí preciosa! - La linda murciélago voló hacia su ama posándose en su cabeza, olfateo el aire por un segundo fijando su atención en Tiberius el cual miró con terror a la quiróptero acercarse a él con una mirada de enamorada.

-o-

La persecución llevaba ya un buen rato, Onyx miro el reloj de arena aun le faltaba más de la mitad del tiempo, parecía que a cada vuelta las yeguas se acercaban a él, por más que este apretara el paso sabia que en cualquier momento le darían alcance y si los golpes de hace rato le enseñaron algo es que estas yeguas iban en serio.

\- Eres muy lindo - escucho el pegaso a su lado izquierdo al salir de una curva, al voltear se encontró cara a cara con Umbra la yegua pegaso nocturna de ojos ámbar – Pero debo darte una lección - La pegaso nocturna empezó a empujarlo con fuerza contra el muro.

Onyx intentaba soportar las embestidas laterales sin detener el paso, pero cada vez que era golpeado por la nocturna su velocidad disminuía por los impactos contra las paredes laterales de la pista.

\- Lamento tener que hacer esto… bueno en realidad no – Umbra se separo una considerable distancia para después arremeter con fuerza contra los costados del pegaso, pero antes de que pudiera hacer impacto Onyx utilizo el muro para impulsarse y saltar sobre la nocturna haciendo que esta se golpeara contra el muro en su lugar.

\- Lo siento – grito el pegaso mientras se alejaba.

\- Eso fue muy inteligente – pensó Midnight desde su lugar mirando al pegaso con – ¡Vamos no dejen que ese pegaso las humille! –

\- ¡No las alientes! –

\- Debo hacerlo son mis amigas y aprendices después de todo -

Onyx giro la cabeza para ver detrás de él, pudo ver a una de las yeguas nocturnas muy cerca, mientras que detrás de ella Night Watch ayudaba a su compañera a reincorporarse después del tremendo golpe que se había llevado.

\- ¡En cuanto te alcance, te juro que abriré tu cabeza con mis propios cascos! – le grito Shadow Fury estando a poco de alcanzarlo usando sus alas para ganar más impulso. Ella saltaba intentando aplastar al pegaso con sus patas delanteras.

Al ver tan acerca a la nocturna Onyx abrió sus alas y comenzó a zigzaguear intentando eludir los constantes ataques de la nocturna.

\- ¡Deja de moverte! – grito frustrada.

\- Olvídalo – respondió Onyx empezó a ganar distancia gracias al impulso que le daban sus alas.

\- No te escaparas tan fácil – gruño Shadow Fury apretando el paso sin embargo no lograba alcanzar al pegaso – Maldición, ¿Cómo se volvió tan rápido? – gruño la nocturna.

\- ¡Shadow! – le grito Night Watch llegando de atrás llamando la atención de la nocturna.

\- Midnight… ¿Cómo está Umbra? –

\- ¿Alguien dijo mi nombre? – pregunto la susodicha apareciendo del otro lado de su compañera.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? –

\- Si un poco magullada pero nada grave -

\- Fue un buen intento compañera, no creí que ese pegaso fuera tan listo como para usar el muro para impulsarse –

\- Ya discutiremos la inteligencia de ese corcel en otra ocasión, por ahora debemos alcanzarlo antes de que termine las vueltas –

\- No me imagine que fuera tan veloz. Tal parece que Midnight no mentía con respecto a él –

Ante este comentario ninguna de las nocturnas habla más y se concentraron en alcanzarlo entes de que el tiempo se acabara.

-o-

La persecución ya llevaba varios minutos en los que el pegaso, haciendo intervalos de correr e impulsarse con sus alas, logro ganarle a sus perseguidoras una gran distancia y gracias a esto se permitió bajar el ritmo por breves momentos logrando recuperar el aliento.

Miro el reloj de arena y solo le faltaba menos de la mitad, eso le saco un ligera sonrisa ya que estaba por terminar y las furias aun no lograban atraparlo. Shadow comenzaba a frustrarse al notar que no podría alcanzar al pegaso antes de que este terminara…

\- Maldición vamos a perder contra un corcel diurno –

\- No lo permitiremos, le daremos una lección que no olvidara… usemos la catapulta – dijo Night Watch colocándose en medio de sus compañeras.

\- Entendido – asintieron Umbra y Shadow Fury tomando sus lugares al lado de Night Watch.

Las tres nocturnas abrieron sus alas levantando el vuelo, Night Watch tomo a sus compañeras de los cascos delanteros, y empezaron a girar al principio lento después más rápido, cuando alcanzaron una buena velocidad Night Watch soltó a Shadow y a Umbra arrojándolas con fuerza hacia adelante.

\- ¡No escaparas! –

Onyx miro sobre su hombro se sorprendió al ver a las dos nocturnas volando sobre de el tan cerca. El pegaso intento apretar el paso pero el cansancio ya le estaba cobrando factura.

Shadow Fury se arrojo contra el pegaso en un intento por taclearlo por la espalda pero al igual que con Umbra, logro esquivarla abriendo sus alas dando un salto hacia atrás por sobre la yegua para después caer sobre su espalda con fuerza incrustándola en el suelo.

\- ¡Shadow! – grito Umbra enfurecida y acelerando el paso.

Night Watch quiso ayudar a su compañera pero esta le hizo una señal con su casco la cual le indicaba que se olvidara de ella y continuara. Al principio la nocturna dudo en abandonar a su amiga sin embargo sabia que alcanzar al pegaso era prioridad. La nocturna paso de largo a su compañera caída teniendo al pegaso a solo unos metros ya que gracias a su maniobra perdió velocidad. Mientras tanto Umbra finalmente al salir de la curva logro darle alcance al pegaso.

\- ¡Ya te tengo! – dijo Umbra abriendo sus alas a toda su envergadura, mostrando que entre ocultaba cuchillas.

\- ¡Umbra, no! – exclamo Midnight levantándose sorprendida.

Ignorando a la sub capitana, la nocturna empezó a arrojar las navajas contra el pegaso. Los primeros intentos fallaron pero conforme se acercaba al corcel, sus lanzamientos se hacían cada vez más certeros, llegando uno a cortarle unos mechones de su crin y dos más le cortaron el flanco derecho.

Los cortes no eran profundos pero si le causaban molestias al correr. Fue entonces que Onyx opto mejor por iniciar el vuelo y alejarse de la nocturna.

\- No lo harás – dijo Umbra apuntando a las alas del pegaso.

La navaja salió volando a gran velocidad hacia la espalda del pegaso antes de que este pudiera salir volando. Antes de que la cuchilla impactara sobre el pegaso, este dio un salto girando sobre sus cuatro patas, de alguna forma logro tomar la navaja entre sus dientes para sorpresa de la nocturna y usando el mismo impulso del giro en el aire Onyx arrojo la navaja hacia adelante directo al techo de la cueva clavándose entre varias estalactitas.

\- Ja, creo que te falta puntería, en cambio la mía va mejorando – Decía ella preparando su siguiente lanzamiento cuando sintió que algo pequeño la había golpeado en la cabeza, lo que hizo que se olvidara del pegaso y dirigiera su atención hacia arriba.

El impacto de la navaja en el techo desprendió varias estalactitas, grandes y pequeñas, que cayeron pesadamente sobre la pista. Umbra tuvo poco tiempo para reaccionar, por suerte no fue aplastada pero el impacto generado por las rocas contra el piso la empujo hacia el muro recibiendo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que la dejo completamente inconsciente.

-o-

Night Watch seguía sin poder creerlo, sus dos compañeras yacían fuera de combate y el tiempo estaba por terminar. Lo único bueno para la líder de las furias era que sus compañeras habían logrado cansar y lastimar al pegaso, quien apenas podía correr, ya que cojeaba de su pata derecha por lo que sin problemas lo alcanzo saliendo de la primera curva.

A la nocturna no le bastó con solo alcanzarlo, rápidamente se le adelanto y le cerró el paso. Onyx se detuvo súbitamente. Night Watch le bloqueaba el paso.

El pegaso y la yegua nocturna se miraron, desafiándose el uno al otro, adonde sea que Onyx se moviera Night Watch se movía en la misma dirección bloqueando cualquier intento de escape.

\- Admito que diste una buena carrera pegaso… Pero de aquí no pasaras –

Night Watch empezó a caminar hacia Onyx, el pegaso intentaba por todos los medios pasarla por arriba por debajo pero ella se las arreglaba para siempre estar un paso delante de él. Onyx pensó que su estuviera en mejor condición podría pasarla usando su velocidad, pero estaba cansado completamente agotado, intento de nuevo pasar por arriba pero la yegua lo tomo de la cola y lo azoto con fuerza contra el piso. Se levanto rápidamente y alzo el vuelo por encima de la arena, Night Watch le siguió sin pensarlo arrojándose contra el pegaso en un batalla aérea.

Los golpes de ambos hacían eco en la caverna, la nocturna se movía muy rápido y apenas el pegaso podía seguirle el ritmo. El dolor en el flanco de Onyx le hacia difícil concentrarse, pero aun así el pegaso hacia lo posible por evitar ser golpeado por la nocturna.

Hubo un momento de calma en el que ambos contrincantes se observaron a la distancia. Onyx sabía que de seguir así no le ganaría antes de que el tiempo se agotara. Entonces el pegaso toco el centro del peto de su armadura hasta que esta hizo "click", una a una las piezas de su armadura cayeron pesadamente al centro de la arena, hasta que finalmente solo le quedo su casco.

\- ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué te quitas tu armadura? –

\- Me siento cómodo sin ella – respondió el mientras se quitaba el casco y lo dejaba caer junto el resto de su armadura – Además no podría hacer esto con ella puesta –

Onyx se lanzo contra la nocturna a una velocidad que no se esperaba, Night Watch solo tuvo unos pocos segundos para poner sus patas delanteras contra su pecho y así frenar de cierta forma el tremendo golpe del pegaso. El impacto la arrojo hacia atrás hasta que choco contra el muro.

\- Impresionante… debo decir que eso si me dolió, ahora veo que si es posible todo eso que hablan de ti – le dijo ella sacudiéndose el polvo y pequeñas rocas de su pelaje y melena – Pero aun te falta mucho para enfrentarte a alguien como yo –

Night Watch agito sus alas generando una gran ventisca que apago la mayoría de las antorchas dejando el lugar en completa oscuridad.

Onyx se quedo pasmado al estar rodeado de completa oscuridad y un gran miedo lo invadió en ese momento al no poder ver a su rival ni nada a su alrededor

\- Dejaste a dos furias fuera de combate y me hiciste tomarte en serio… solo por eso haré esto rápido y con el menor dolor posible –

Onyx sintió un gran golpe en el rostro, en su pecho y espalda, este último lo envió directamente contra el suelo dejándolo muy adolorido.

Las antorchas se volvieron encendieron mágicamente, revelando al pegaso completamente abatido en el piso.

\- Parece que yo gane – dijo la yegua descendiendo frente al pegaso, para después mirar el reloj de arena – Y justo a tiempo. Ahora ¿Qué haré contigo? -

Night Watch ya se sentía la triunfadora, pavoneándose frente al pegaso pensado en un castigo, con lo que no contaba la yegua fue que en ese momento Tiberius salto sobre ella siendo perseguido por Fangs.

\- ¡Ahhh! ¡Quítenmelos! ¡Quítenmelos! ¡Ahhh! – gritaba la yegua mientras sacudía sus patas delanteras y se retorcía en el piso intentando quitarse a la zarigüeya y a la murciélago de encima. Mientras los espectadores se reían del infortunio de la nocturna.

Onyx respiro aliviado y se levantaba un poco adolorido alejándose a paso lento de la nocturna hasta donde se encontraba Midnight. Mientras Night Watch luchaba desesperadamente por quitarse a los dos pequeños mamíferos el tiempo en el reloj de arena se acabo…

\- Felicidades Onyx lo lograste – le dijo Midnight saltando de la roca donde estaba.

\- Ufff… No puedo creer… ufff… que lo lograra – decía bufando de cansancio - Esas yeguas son peligrosas –

\- Lo sé, yo misma las entrene. Me sorprende que hayas vencido a dos de ellas y aguantaras tanto tiempo contra Night Watch. Realmente pensé que no lo lograrías –

\- No sé si me estas alentando… ufff… o estas decepcionada de que no me hayan dado un paliza –

\- Un poco de ambos… solo bromeaba. Aprendí mucho de tu forma de pelear, así que ya tengo una idea de cómo entrenarte –

-¡Eso no es justo! – exclamo Night Watch con la cara llena de pequeños rasguños y la melena despeinada - ¡Ya había ganado! –

\- Acéptalo Night, perdiste. Gano limpia y justamente –

\- ¡NO! De no ser por ese par de… -

\- Eso te pasa por bajar la guardia, te lo he dicho muchas veces siempre te confías cuando crees tener la victoria segura – la interrumpió Midnight poniendo una cara muy seria - Ahora retírate y lleva a las otras dos a la enfermería. Te lo pido como amiga, no me hagas ordenártelo -

\- Bien… le daré la victoria esta vez. Más vale que no te vuelva a ver husmeando en los vestidores de yeguas o no seré responsable de mis actos – le dijo mientras se retiraba y con la ayuda de dos unicornios nocturnos que habían visto toda la batalla se llevaron a sus compañeras, pero antes de salir se detuvo en la entrada se giro, mirando al pegaso de forma desafiante - Entrena duro, cuando estés listo… te buscaremos para la revancha. Hasta entonces Onyx Blackstar – el pegaso solo atino a asentir, haciendo que la yegua sonriera satisfecha antes de retirarse.

Un unicornio se acerco a Onyx entregándole un pequeño pergamino con el sello de la guardia real en él, el pegaso le dio la gracias al soldado para después abrir el pergamino y leer su contenido.

\- Oh vaya… al parecer tendremos una junta importante mañana temprano en el cuartel de la guardia de élite –

\- Entonces tú también debes retirarte – le dijo Midnight.

\- ¿Qué no empezaríamos a entrenar? –

\- Créeme, nada me agradaría más que verte entrenar tan duro hasta que me pidieras clemencia, pero sería mejor que te revisaran ese corte en el flanco y descansaras, no querrás llegar tarde a tu junta importante –

\- Si creo que tienes razón. Por cierto, ¿Dónde este Tiberius? –

\- Este… - Fangs salió desde las sombras con un semblante sonriente, seguida de Tiberius el cual estaba lleno de marcas en el rostro – Oh mira ahí están –

\- ¿Qué le paso? –

\- Ni idea… será mejor que se vayan. La princesa Luna debe estar esperando que le devolvamos a su mascota –

\- Yo lo hare, después de todo ambos estamos pagando un castigo – se ofreció Onyx tomando a la zarigüeya para después colocarlo sobre su grupa – Bueno… hasta mañana en la noche Midnight –

\- Que descanses Onyx -

-o-

Midnight se despidió de Onyx desde la puerta, mientras el pegaso se retiraba, la yegua no dejaba de mirar la musculatura del pegaso, en especial sus flancos…

\- Ve más despacio amiga o se te saldrán los ojos – dijo Night Watch apareciendo de entre las sombras sacando a la yegua de sus fantasías.

\- ¿Night Watch? Pensé que te habías ido… -

\- Si ya se me diste una orden… pero decidí quedarme un rato mas, solo quería comprobar algo… y vaya que si lo hice – le dijo con una picara sonrisa hacia su compañera.

\- No… no se dé que hablas... yo no... Es decir... el es –

\- Jajajaja... Midnight eres tan fácil de leer. Pensaste que no me daría cuenta, yo lo veo todo. Además te conozco mejor de lo que crees y se cuando alguien te gusta. Lo note durante toda la carrera, no dejabas de verlo con esos ojos de potrilla enamorada, además todo el tiempo te preocupaste de que no fuera a salir lastimado -

Midnight solo atino a bajar la mirada muy apenada.

\- Descuida amiga, no se lo diré a nadie – Midnight solo atino a sonreírle y regalarle un tierno abrazo.

-o-

Ya eran pasadas la media noche y tanto el pegaso como la zarigüeya estaban agotados. Después de una breve visita a la enfermería, Onyx se disponía a devolver a la zarigüeya con su ama. El pegaso pensaba hacer una rápida visita a su novia pues solo disponía de apenas un par de horas para descansar antes de volver a sus labores al día siguiente mientras que Tiberius aún olía a almizcle.

\- ¿Fue una velada dura verdad? - La zarigüeya solo asintió recostada sobre la grupa del pegaso – Ya llegamos. Luna debe estar ocupada, así que te dejare sobre su cama y después me iré – Onyx voló hasta la torre de la princesa Luna pero no la vio por ningún lado, probablemente estaría en el reino de los sueños, pensó él. Con cuidado deposito a Tiberius sobre la cama de la princesa Luna. Sin hacer ruido comenzó a retirarse cuando detrás de él un fulgor de luz azul oscuro lo detuvo, en aquel resplandor Onyx noto la figura de la princesa Luna que se fue materializando poco a poco.

Luna volvía del reino de los sueños, se notaba bastante agotada que ni siquiera noto la presencia de su novio hasta que se dio la vuelta tomándola por sorpresa.

\- ¿Onyx? – Luna se sorprendió de verlo y al mismo tiempo se sentía avergonzada de que la viera en esas condiciones, cubriéndose rápidamente el rostro con sus alas.

\- Ho… hola amor, vine a dejar a Tiberius. Espero no te moleste que haya entrado –

\- No… no te preocupes, no te esperaba, pensé que la sub capitana Midnight lo traería más tarde –

\- Me ofrecí a traerlo. ¿Te pasa algo? –

\- Estoy bien, es solo que no estoy muy presentable en estos momentos - Luna abrió un poco las plumas de sus alas, dejando ver sus ojos y las ojeras de cansancio que había debajo de ellos.

Onyx se acerco a ella mirándola con ternura. Suavemente retiro las alas de Luna usando las suyas hasta que pudo ver su rostro.

\- Luna no tienes que avergonzarte, para mí siempre luces hermosa - Luna se ruborizo un poco bajando levemente la mirada - Yo tampoco estoy muy presentable, debí tomar un baño antes de venir – Una suave brisa movió las cortinas permitiendo que la luz del astro nocturno iluminara un poco la habitación. Fue entonces que Luna finalmente se dio cuenta de que Onyx, su crin lucia desalineada y despeinada, su pelaje estaba cubierto de polvo y tierra y su armadura tenia algunos golpes y abolladuras, pero para Luna, la sonrisa de Onyx lo hacía lucir tan buenmozo como siempre.

\- ¿Qué te paso? – dijo Luna cuando finalmente vio la cortada en el costado derecho de su novio.

\- Oh esto no te preocupes no es nada ya me revisaron en la enfermería –

\- Déjame ver –

\- Te juro que no es nada, además se te nota que estas cansada no quiero que uses tu magia en ese estado – la princesa le lanzo una mirada de reproche que el pegaso no pudo resistir - Esta bien – dijo mientras se movía un poco de costado y estiro su pata derecha.

Luna hizo brillar su cuerno retirando suavemente los vendajes, noto dos ligeros cortes cerca de su cutie mark, con la punta de su cuerno toco ambas heridas, Onyx sintió un ligero cosquilleo mientras la heridas se cerraban rápidamente.

\- Nunca deja de sorprenderme tu magia – dijo el pegaso al notar que las marcas habían desaparecido.

\- Debes tener más cuidado, sabes que no podre curarte siempre, si algo más grave te llegara a pasar… yo… -

Antes de que la princesa pudiera decir algo más, Onyx la abrazo con sus alas.

\- No te dejare nunca Luna. Te lo prometo –

Luna le respondió aferrándose al pegaso, para después besarlo siendo correspondida de igual manera.

\- ¿Tuviste una noche difícil? – pregunto Onyx sin dejar de abrazar a su amada alicornio.

\- Ni que lo digas, desde que subí la luna, he tenido que atender seis casos de pesadillas y la noche apenas inicia –

\- Lo siento amor, me gustaría poder ayudarte -

\- No te preocupes estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de noches, verte aquí me alegra y me llena de energía. ¿Cómo se comporto Tiberius? – pregunto la princesa después de separarse de su amado pegaso, tomo a su mascota abrazándola con ternura al ponerla muy cerca de su nariz la princesa noto el olor a almizcle – ufff… Tiberius hueles horrible y ¿Que son todas esas marcas? ¿Qué le paso? –

\- No lo sé amor, cuando lo encontré estaba así, lo juro –

\- Bueno, nada que un buen baño y un descanso no resuelvan. Gracias por cuidar de el –

\- No hay de qué. Es un ángel cuando está quieto – En eso Tiberius emitió un bostezo – No te despiertes… no te despiertes -

Luna dejo a Tiberius sobre su cama cubriéndolo suavemente con una pequeña manta. Luna y Onyx salieron al balcón para admirar el firmamento nocturno y la hermosa noche que Luna había creado.

\- Ver Ecuestria por las noches me trae recuerdos del pasado – dijo Luna recargando su cabeza contra el pegaso

\- Luna ¿puedo preguntarte algo? –

\- Lo que sea –

\- Tengo curiosidad ¿Cómo era Ecuestria en el pasado?… ya sabes antes de… bueno tu sabes

\- ¿Mi destierro? –

\- Si, disculpa no quería… –

\- Descuida, no es algo de lo que me guste hablar mucho pero contigo me siento cómoda hablando de cualquier cosa –

\- Te escucho -

\- Bueno en el pasado Ecuestria era… como decirlo, no muy diferente a como es actualmente, con la diferencia de los adelantos tecnológicos. Ecuestria sigue siendo el mismo hermoso reino que hace años goberné junto a mi hermana, donde estudie magia con mi maestro Starswirl – Luna sonrió un poco recordando con nostalgia su infancia junto a su hermana y maestro – En ese tiempo yo no era tan buena en la magia, Celestia siempre iba no uno, sino varios pasos delante de mí, siempre le tuve envidia por ser mejor que yo en casi todo. Mi maestro Starswirl era el único que confiaba en mi habilidades, me decía en que algún día me convertiría en una gran princesa… Lo extraño mucho… -

\- El… ¿Falleció? –

-Ni idea… un día simplemente desapareció sin dejar rastro –

\- Lo siento -

\- Me gustaría saber ¿Qué fue de él? ¿Qué lo hizo dejarnos a mi hermana y a mí?... A veces no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que me perdí todos estos años, tal vez si mi maestro hubiese estado conmigo, me habría aconsejado y no me hubiera convertido en… –

\- No te angusties más por eso – Le dijo Onyx abrazándola con sus alas - Algo bueno salió de todo esto -

\- ¿Qué cosa? –

\- Tuve la oportunidad de conocerte – dicho esto Onyx beso a Luna, quien correspondió de la misma manera, fundiéndose ambos en un largo y apasionado beso a la luz de la luna.

\- Supongo que no puedes quedarte más tiempo – le dijo Luna una vez que se separo de él.

\- Lo siento pero no puedo, hay una junta urgente en el cuartel mañana y no quiero llegar tarde, tengo el presentimiento de que estaré a prueba un tiempo -

\- Lo entiendo, no te preocupes yo también debo irme. Ya sabes deberes reales y todo eso, no puedo dejar el reino de los sueños descuidado mucho tiempo y debo darle a Tiberius un baño –

\- ¿Nos veremos en el reino de los sueños? – pregunto el pegaso mientras comenzaba a alzar el vuelo.

\- Sabes que siempre te veré en mis sueños – le respondió Luna levantándose sobre sus patas traseras para alcanzar a su amado pegaso

Onyx y Luna se despidieron con un beso. Mientras ella volvía a sus deberes en el reino de los sueños. Onyx regresó a su habitación, no sin antes hacer una ligera visita a los vestidores donde dejo su armadura y se dio una rápida ducha. Al llegar abrió la puerta muy despacio, por suerte para él su compañero estaba dormido, por lo que entro sin hacer el menor ruido y subió a su litera, se acomodo sobre su almohada y se dejo llevar al mundo onírico donde lo esperaba su amada alicornio…

 **Continuara…**

 **Gracias por su paciencia, espero les haya gustado no olviden los reviews. Y recuerden si ven algún error ortográfico o de redacción me gustaría que me lo hagan saber para corregirlo a la brevedad.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9:**

Comenzaba el anochecer en Canterlot, y con eso el cambio de guardia. La reunión se había pospuesto para más tarde debido a que Clarus, líder de la guardia de elite, debía resolver algunos asuntos personales. Pero ahora todo estaba listo para que se efectuara la junta suprema sin más contratiempos.

El gran salón en el cuartel de la guardia de elite era un lugar en el que los miembros de dicha orden, desde tiempos inmemorables se reunían para discutir asuntos de gran importancia.

Era un lugar amplio lo suficiente para que varios miembros, así como capitanes y sub capitanes de ambas guardias, pudieran estar presentes en las juntas cuando así se requería. Los muros de dicho salón eran de roca labrada con detalles de mármol y grandes ventanas adornadas con vitrales representando a las hermanas alicornio, además de otros ponis, entre ellos al gran Star Swirl el barbado, el cuales según se contaba en la historia de la guardia real había fundado junto a los otros ponis, la orden de la guardia de elite y quienes en el pasado protegieron Ecuestria de peligros inimaginables. En el techo había un gran tragaluz que caía sobre un candelabro de cristal delicadamente cortado de tal forma que durante las noches la luz de la luna caía sobre el iluminando completamente la habitación. En el centro había una gran mesa redonda y sillas hechas de la más fina madera de ébano y pino, cada miembro de la guardia de elite se encontraba en su lugar, no existían sillas asignadas cada quien tomaba lugar donde quisiera, aunque con los años los miembros más veteranos ya tenían su lugar preferido.

Onyx ya había tomado lugar en la mesa, se sentía un poco intimidado de compartir un lugar tan importante con sus demás compañeros. Todos esperaban la llegada de Clarus para iniciar le reunión, mientras tanto el pegaso negro se distraía un rato admirando los vitrales de alrededor.

Todos en la sala estaban mudos a la expectativa de lo que iba a ocurrir, no fue sino hasta que la puerta de la sala se abrió que el silencio se rompió. Todos los miembros de la guardia de elite se levantaron de su asiento al ver entrar a su líder Clarus Shine.

\- Buenas noches yeguas y caballos. Por favor tomen asiento – dijo el unicornio mientras tomaba su lugar en la mesa - Ahora que todos están presentes. Daremos por iniciada esta junta suprema de la guardia de elite – dijo Clarus en voz alta y clara con sus cascos sobre la mesa – ¿Creo que todos sabemos el por qué estamos reunidos hoy aquí? Por petición de nuestra compañera Noble Heart se convoco a esta junta suprema para votar por el destino de dos de nuestros compañeros con respecto a su comportamiento en el entrenamiento de ayer del cual varios fuimos testigos –

Tanto Silver Mist como Thunder Flash estaban sentados uno cerca del otro al otro. La yegua tenía una expresión seria mientras que Thunder trago saliva y se le notaba nervioso.

\- Capitán Clarus – dijo Noble mientras levantaba su casco - Antes de votar deberíamos dejar que los acusados dijeran algunas palabras en su defensa -

\- Secundo la moción – hablo Diamond también levantando su casco.

\- Igual yo – añadió Flame Runner.

\- Convenido. Después pasaremos a decidir si pueden o no seguir en la orden –

Todos asintieron en silencio.

\- Bien Thunder Flash, Silver Mist. ¿Alguno desea comenzar? –

\- Yo quisiera iniciar si no es molestia – dijo Thunder Flash levantando su casco.

\- Adelante Thunder. Tienes la palabra –

\- Gracias – dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento para hablar – Toda mi vida he deseado formar parte de la elite de la guardia real. Me gane mi lugar de una manera que no deseaba y como la mayoría lo sabe tengo problemas de actitud, lo sé. No es nada personal contra Onyx – dijo esto mirando al pegaso que era su compañero – Solo espero que puedan darme otra oportunidad de probarme a mí mismo que soy digno de estar aquí. Gracias – termino de hablar regresando a su asiento.

Noble sonrió al escuchar a Thunder, de hecho todos sus compañeros se les notaba una sonrisa de ver que al parecer el pegaso había cambiado un poco su actitud, tal vez el estar a punto de ser expulsado le hizo entender que debía mejorar su forma de ser.

\- Gracias por tus palabras Thunder Flash. Silver Mist ¿Deseas decir algo en a tu favor antes de votar? –

\- No tengo nada que decir, solo que si me echaran de la orden seria ir en contra de todo lo que representa la elite de la guardia real, sigo las órdenes, respeto las reglas, me gane mi lugar ascendiendo por mi cuenta sin ayuda de nadie. No voy a implorar quedarme, eso depende de ustedes pero saben que dejarían ir a una gran compañera, un buen soldado y de lo mejor que hay en la elite. Gracias -

Todos, a diferencia del discurso de Thunder, quedaron atónitos con las palabras de Silver Mist. Todo lo que había dicho era verdad, sin embargo y como siempre su actitud seguía siendo altanera, parecía no temer que pudiera ser expulsada.

\- Gracias por ese discurso Silver, bien creo que eso es todo. Ahora pasemos a votar –

\- Aquellos que deseen que Thunder Flash continúe siendo miembro de la orden, levanten el casco –

La primera en levantar su casco fue Noble Heart seguida de Diamond Dust, la unicornio miro a su compañera con una sonrisa a manera de agradecimiento a lo que la pegaso respondió con un guiño. Onyx levanto el casco para sorpresa de todos ya que pensaban que después de lo ocurrido quisiera fuera a su compañero. Flame Runner dudo un poco pero al final también levanto el casco y con esto Thunder Flash estaba salvado. El pegaso respiro tranquilo pues si estancia en la orden estaba asegurada.

\- Felicidades Thunder Flash, puedes seguir siendo parte de la orden, sin embargo estarás a prueba un mes. ¿Alguien objeta esta decisión? – pregunto Clarus y nadie hablo solo negaron con la cabeza.

\- Gracias señor, estoy agradecido por la confianza que ustedes mis compañeros depositan en mi. Prometo no decepcionarlos –

\- Ahora… Aquellos que deseen que Silver Mist continúe con sus labores en la guarda de elite, levanten el casco –

Hubo un silencio y duda entre los presentes, por un momento la unicornio pensó que nadie levantaría el casco. Ya se imaginaba fuera de la guardia de elite, que todo su trabajo para llegar a estar entre lo mejor de lo mejor se iría al caño. Sin embargo después de unos segundos uno de los miembros levanto su cascos, se trataba de Clarus, el líder de la orden, todos quedaron algo estupefactos, el segundo en levantarla fue Onyx, esto dejo aun mas perplejos a los presentes, incluso Silver, aunque no lo reflejo en sus facciones, estaba sorprendida por este hecho, pero aun así miro al pegaso como si le agradeciera de alguna forma por su voto. Thunder y Noble también levantaron sus cascos lo cual aseguro la estadía de la yegua unicornio en la orden de la guardia de elite.

\- Eso lo decide todo, Silver Mist puede seguir formando parte de la elite de la guardia real y estará a prueba un mes. ¿Alguna objeción? – de nuevo nadie hablo, solo se limitaron a negar una vez más con la cabeza.

\- Gracias no lo defraudare señor –

\- ¿Alguien tiene alguna otra cosa que decir? – pregunto Clarus al resto de sus compañeros.

La sala quedo en silencio, mientras todos negaron con la cabeza.

\- Bien, eso es todo por hoy, vuelvan a sus labores. Thunder, Silver y Onyx ustedes esperen a ser asignados a nuevas tareas –

La sesión había terminado, mientras sus compañeros se retiraban, los tres ponis esperaban en sus lugares.

\- Ya que los tres estarán aprueba solo realizaran tareas de patrullaje y estarán bajo supervisión todo el tiempo. También les asignare una tarea sencilla – Clarus hizo levitar un pergamino frente a él – La próxima semana deberán viajar al reino de cristal, La princesa Cadance firmara en representación del imperio y del reino de Ecuestria un nuevo tratado de paz con el nuevo rey de Griffonstone – al escuchar este lugar Thunder apretó la mandíbula y se puso tenso - Su tarea será protegerla y hacer lo necesario para que llegue a sano y salvo a su destino. Hemos tenido reportes de un grupo de grifos rebelde que se oponen al nuevo reinado. Esta es su oportunidad de trabajar en equipo una vez más, no quiero incidentes como los del entrenamiento ¿Esta claro? –

\- Si señor – asintieron los tres ponis.

\- Para asegurar que no haya inconvenientes, Noble Heart y el capitán Shining Armor los acompañaran. Eso es todo por hoy pueden retirarse. Silver Mist quiero unas palabras más contigo –

Thunder Flash y Onyx abandonaron el gran salón, cada uno estaba por tomar su camino cuando…

\- Oye Thunder… me alegra que sigas en la guardia… - dijo el pegaso sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

\- Te agradezco que votaras por mí a pesar de las circunstancias… - respondió de igual forma - no pienses que con eso te considerare mi amigo, seguimos siendo compañeros porque así me lo ordenaron…y esta vez cumpliré… pero eso es todo –

\- Supongo que es un inicio. Bueno debo irme, te veo después… compañero -

Thunder Flash no respondió simplemente se marcho. Cada uno tomo un camino diferente, Onyx debía reportarse con Midnight y Thunder se dirigía a su habitación a descansar.

Una vez solos, el líder de la guardia invito a la unicornio de color aqua a tomar asiento. La yegua acepto tomando su lugar en la gran mesa de la reunión.

\- Antes que nada me alegra que no te echaran de la orden, lo que dijiste es la verdad ya no hay soldados como tú. Te conozco desde que eras una pequeña potranca llegaste aquí por tu cuenta y deberías estar orgullosa por eso -

\- Le agradezco que votara a mi favor y que me tenga confianza a pesar de las circunstancias -

\- No tienes que agradecerme eres un elemento importante en nuestra orden habría votado a tu favor sin importar las circunstancias. Además tu padre intercedió a tu favor –

\- Oh… así que… mi padre hablo con usted –

\- Si, esa fue la razón por la que aplace la junta, me llamo a su oficina. No estaba muy feliz de que su hija estuviera a punto de ser expulsada de la guardia de elite, eso hubiera sido una deshonra para su familia. Tienes suerte de que sea un poni con influencias en la milicia o ya no estarías aquí ahora. Por cierto él desea hablar contigo, no deberías hacerlo esperar. Después ve a descansar –

\- Lo entiendo, podría mantener lo de la conversación con mi padre en secreto. No quiero que los demás se enteren –

\- Lo hare Silver, no te preocupes. Tu padre es un gran amigo mío el me apoyo y ahora yo lo hare con su hija -

\- Muchas gracias señor. Con su permiso me retiro – dicho esto la unicornio abandono la habitación con un gesto desanimado. Sabía que no podía hacer esperar más a su padre por lo que se dirigió a su presencia lo más rápido posible.

-o-

Midnigth se preparaba para salir a su labor de guardia no sin antes dejar salir a sus murciélagos para que pudieran alimentarse, de pronto Midnigth notó que Fangs no tenía ganas de acompañarlos, se le notaba decaída y triste.

\- ¿Que pasa linda?... ¿No quieres ir con los demás?...ohh ya veo, extrañas a tu amigo marsupial ¿No es así? Se lo que se siente, jamás pensé que yo sentiría algo por un poni que no es de mi estirpe – dijo al pegaso nocturna un poco cabizbaja, sacudió su cabeza intentando quitarse aquellos pensamientos para después volver a la realidad – Debo superponerme a esto, eres la sub capitana por Celestia Midnight. Ahora ve a hacer tu trabajo y entrena a ese pegaso como nunca lo has hecho – dijo cerrando la puerta de golpe asustando un poco a su amiga. Después de una pequeña disculpa, Fangs se elevo sin mucho ánimo en busca de alimento.

Midnight se dirigió al lugar de entrenamiento intentando no pensar más en el pegaso. Al llegar al gimnasio noto que había una gran multitud de ponis nocturnos gritando y vitoreando. Al acercarse un poco noto a Onyx y a otros dos nocturnos intentando arrastrar un par de rocas al otro extremo del gimnasio mientras los ponis reunidos hacían apuestas por su favorito.

\- ¿Qué se supone que están haciendo? – Pregunto la nocturna llamando la atención de todos los presentes quienes rápidamente al notar que se trataba de la sub capitana se pusieron firmes – ¿Alguien aquí quiere explicarme que sucede y porque nadie está realizando sus labores? -

\- Fue mi culpa – dijo Onyx dando un pequeño paso al frente – Al llegar, vi que algunos ponis hacían esto de jalar rocas así que quise intentarlo –

\- Apostamos que no avanzaría ni dos metros – respondió uno de los batponis – creo que perdí sub capitana –

\- Los veinte bits más fáciles que he ganado – dijo Onyx contando las monedas en sus cascos.

\- Si ya se divirtieron los niños, volvamos a lo nuestro, todos tienen suerte de que este ocupada entrenando a este tonto si no recibirían una tremenda reprimenda de mi parte. Así que vayan a sus puestos antes de que cambie de idea y dejen de perder el tiempo –

\- Señora, si señora – dijeron todos los nocturnos para pasar a retirarse del gimnasio.

\- Y a ti te tengo preparado algo especial para hoy –

\- Lo que sea estoy listo –

Momentos después…

Onyx se encontraba de cabeza con sus alas atadas con arneses, sujetándose solo con sus patas traseras de un tubo sobre el techo del gimnasio.

\- Vamos solo te faltan treinta abdominales mas y después podrás bajar –

\- ¿Era necesario que ataras mis alas? –

\- Menos platica mas acción – respondió ella también poniéndose de cabeza que dando muy cerca del rostro del pegaso haciéndolo sentir algo incomodo – Solo ate tus alas para darle más tensión al ejercicio. Estar de cabeza es algo normal entre los pegasos nocturnos y si deseas ser parte de nosotros tendrás que hacer lo mismo. ¿Te sonrojas por mí o es la sangre que está llegando a tu cabeza? No te desmayes, pero si llegara a pasar, estoy aquí para atraparte – le dijo ella guiñándole el ojo.

\- No creo que eso sea necesario. Me daré prisa – respondió el pegaso algo nervioso mientras acelerando el paso en sus ejercicios.

\- Y espero que estés preparado tengo pensado un duro régimen de entrenamiento para ti en las próximas semanas -

\- Sabes que me iré a una importante misión la próxima semana, tal vez tarde en volver –

\- Lo sé, me informaron al respecto. Al volver te espera mucho trabajo. Ahora deja de hablar y sigue trabajando te faltan quince repeticiones más –

-o-

Durante todo el recorrido a la oficina de su padre, Silver Mist no se notaba muy entusiasmada de encontrarse con él. Su padre era un poni muy estricto, durante su juventud fue de los ponis más respetados en la milicia, tanto diurna como nocturna, llegando a capitán en tan solo dos años, un record que nadie hasta la fecha ha logrado romper o igualar. A pesar de ya estar retirado, su influencia en la milicia seguía presente, siendo incluso en algunas ocasiones invitado a atender asuntos de importancia militar para conocer su opinión sobre estos.

El solo pensar que debía enfrentarlo después de su casi expulsión le ponía una gran presión sobre su pecho. Aunque había logrado llegar a ocupar un lugar entre los ponis más destacados de la milicia ecuestriana como un miembro de la famosa guardia de elite, parecía que su padre no estaba ni si quiera un poco orgulloso de ella, lo cual le ocasionaba más presión a la unicornio. Ella se esforzaba más y más cada día, tanto que le molestaba que otros llegaran a puestos altos sin ningún esfuerzo, así como lo había logrado Onyx Blackstar. Para ella el pegaso negro no merecía estar donde se encontraba ahora, por eso intento por sus medios "asustar" al nuevo, lo cual por poco provoca su expulsión.

Finalmente después de un trayecto que le pareció eterno llego a la oficina de su padre, respiro hondo y toco a la puerta tres veces…

\- Adelante – dijo una voz del otro lado.

Silver Mist volvió a respirar hondo, giro la perilla de la puerta con su magia entrando a la habitación para encontrarse solo con su padre sentado en la silla de su oficina dándole la espalda. La oficina de su padre era un lugar amplio, con una gran mesa llena de papeles importantes, las paredes estaban cubiertas de medallas y recuerdos militares del pasado.

\- Llamaste por mi padre – dijo ella llamando la atención del poni sentado el otro lado de la gran mesa. La puerta se cerro de golpe sobresaltando un poco a la unicornio.

\- Si – dijo sin siquiera verla con una voz fría y áspera – No sabes lo que me hiciste pasar al tener que interceder por ti para que no te echaran de la guardia de elite. Sabes muy bien lo mucho que me molesta tener que interceder por ti, tienes suerte de que Clarus sea el único que sabe nuestro secreto y que este de nuestro lado… –

\- Lo siento mucho padre… - intento disculparse la unicornio siendo interrumpida por su padre al levantar un casco con autoridad.

\- Mas te vale que no vuelva a ocurrir… ¿He quedado claro? – dijo con autoridad, casi levantando la voz.

\- Si lo entiendo padre – respondió ella un poco sumisa.

\- Bien, recuerda tu lugar en esta familia, no me decepciones –

\- No lo hare padre –

\- Y una cosa más… Deja a un lado toda esa rivalidad con ese tal Onyx Blackstar. Ese pegaso tiene a la princesa Luna, a la sub capitana y a gran parte de la guardia nocturna de su lado… por ahora… ya llegara el día que tengas tu oportunidad, aun no es el momento –

\- Así lo hare padre –

\- Bien, puedes irte. No me decepciones en tu próxima misión –

Silver Mist salió de la oficina al cerrar la puerta respiro profundamente aliviada de que se terminara. Amaba y respetaba a su padre, haría cualquier cosa para que se sintiera orgulloso de ella. Pero por ahora se retiro a descansar…

-o-

Varios días más tarde…

El norte helado, un lugar tan inhóspito que solo era habitado por criaturas acostumbradas al agreste frio de las montañas, como los yaks que gracias a sus gruesas pieles podían sobrevivir en aquel ambiente o el majestuoso Imperio de Cristal no sobreviviría sin la ayuda de la magia del corazón de cristal que mantenía la nieve y el frio alejados de la ciudad.

En aquel yermo helado, un grupo de ponis encapuchados luchaba contra las inclemencias del tiempo, el clima helado de las montañas ya se había llevado la vida de varios de sus exploradores, durante un tiempo el resto había pensado en rendirse, dar la vuelta e irse a casa sin embargo volver significaría la muerte a manos de su líder. Tenían una misión y no podían volver con los cascos vacios. Tuvieron suerte de descansar en reino de Cristal antes de iniciar su viaje y de reabastecerse en la aldea de los Yaks.

Después de algunos días de camino sin descanso, aquel grupo de ponis por fin había llegado a su destino. La muralla de la fortaleza estaba hecha de frío cristal negro de unos cincuenta metros de altura bardeada de largos picos del cristal mismo que daban la apariencia de afiliados colmillos la entrada principal consistía en una pesada puerta hecha del mismo material cristalino de la muralla con la diferencia que esta era de una tonalidad similar a la sangre donde se hallaban grabadas antiguos caracteres que ningún poni de la compañía lograba interpretar, salvo el más viejo de todos los integrantes de la misión encomendada por el unicornio Naberius.

\- ¿Y bien anciana?... ¿Qué es lo que nos relata o advierte esta entrada? - Le pidió el unicornio eclipsado a la arrugada yegua que reposaba en su palanquín cubierta de mantas y pieles para sus reumas.

\- Las runas que están en esa puerta datan de otra era y de otro lugar- Respondió la anciana Belladona Hooves; Una pegaso de arrugado cuero color chocolate, ralo cabello blanquecino como la misma nieve y unos apéndices marchitos ya incapaces de volver a emprender el vuelo. Lo único que aún se mantenía "fresco" era su Cutiemark la cual consistía una pequeña tablilla de andesita donde había una runa grabada lo que la identificaba como la castellana más veterana de la guardia.

\- ¿De qué lugar y de que era exactamente? – pregunto el pegaso líder.

\- El idioma es muy antiguo, data de un tiempo en el que Ecuestria no se llamaba así, cuenta la leyenda que durante esa era el gran traidor forjó un poderoso artefacto "El corazón de la nada" para aquel que lo posea, un corazón para darle el poder absoluto, en el reino de Tambelot. Quién lo posea tendrá el poder y el dominio. Un corazón de la nada para obtener lo que desea. Donde se yergue la oscuridad absoluta. A pesar de ser un rey, de entre los muchos que hubo, y poseedor de un gran poder, el pudo revelarse como el mayor poder del mal. Se le llamó de muchas maneras tales como El Cruel Traidor, el Amo de Tambelot o el carnero Nigromante. Aunque la mayoría de los habitantes lo conocieron como Grogar… -

\- ¿Grogar? He oído ese nombre antes – dijo uno de los ponis – ¿Pensé que solo era un cuento para potros? –

\- A veces los cuentos contienen algo de verdad – respondió la anciana sin mirarlo.

Al día siguiente luego de una larga noche de planeación e incertidumbre, finalmente la guardia decidió tomar al toro por cuernos y dirigirse hacia la entrada de la fortaleza para llevar a cabo la tarea encomendada del Marqués. Belladona les había advertido que no estarían solos y que tampoco esperaran una cálida aceptación.

\- "Recuérdenlo bien, se tratan de seres cuyo pasado fue trágico, ellos aún están "malditos" " - Fue ese hincapié el cual no dejaba de resonar en la cabeza del capitán de la guardia. Sabía muy bien que todo ameritaba un costo, más sin embargo... ¿Aquel costo lo valdría? - Ya no hay marcha atrás, es hora de adentrarnos, todo aquel que no quiera continuar, es libre de irse. Ningún miembro accedió en marcharse, quizás por el hecho de entrar a una antigua y misteriosa fortaleza no era tan terrible como morir congelado o devorado por alguna criatura de las montañas tratando de regresar a casa - Bien, ¡en marcha! - el capitán y compañía bajaron por la pendiente en dirección a la entrada principal. La enorme y cristalina puerta de tono rojo sangre reflejaba los rostros de los ponis cuya mayoría de semblantes no era del todo optimista.

La anciana pegaso salió de su aposento para fijar su atención hacia los caracteres grabados en la enorme puerta de cristal, luego de estudiarlos por unos minutos pudo deducir comprobar sus temores, las runas grabadas databan del tiempos donde se alzaba el reino oscuro de Tambelot, el reino del Gran Traidor - Sdrâh Braka hâ, Sdrâh Braka Indü Zün bu Zhabâ Eudü Zî Ash Zumbu - Ningún poni presente entendió las palabras de Belladona, era un lenguaje oscuro y antiguo del carnero nigromante.

Las puertas de aquella fortaleza olvidada se abrieron de par en par, un escalofrió recorrió completamente el cuerpo de todos los ponis con la excepción de la anciana quien fue la primera en iniciar la entrada a la fortaleza. Los otros ponis tragaron saliva y armándose de valor siguieron a la anciana hacia el interior.

-o-

El interior de la fortaleza no era muy diferente a su exterior en su construcción, el pasillo que recorrían estaba hecho de aquel frio cristal negro, solo la luz producida por los cuernos de los ponis unicornio era la única fuente de iluminación que tenían. Entre más avanzan parecía que aquellos muros se hacían cada vez más estrechos o tal vez solo era su imaginación.

La única que permanecía tranquila ante la situación era la anciana que iba al frente del grupo, aunque su paso era lento debido a su edad, su andar no reflejaba ninguna duda o temor a diferencia de los soldados que le seguían.

Llegaron al final del pasillo llegando a una gran habitación en cuyo centro se encontraba una especie de gema de un intenso color rojo sangre, que supusieron se trataba del objeto que venían a recuperar.

\- Ese debe ser el corazón – dijo el líder del grupo.

\- Lo es en verdad –

\- ¿Y que esperamos? – dijo dando un paso al frente.

\- Alto - lo detuvo la anciana – Nadie de un paso más –

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede? –

\- ¿Quién osa entrar en los dominios del poderoso Grogar? – dijo una tétrica y fría voz de ultratumba que hizo eco por toda la habitación causando escalofríos en todos los presentes.

Antes de que alguien pudiera responder una figura comenzó a materializarse frente a ellos primero como un gran esqueleto equino seguido de restos de piel etérea se formaron alrededor de sus huesos dejando algunas zonas al descubierto. Todos los presentes dieron un paso atrás al ver a la horrenda creatura frente a ellos.

\- ¿Qué trae a un grupo de ponis a la fortaleza del gran hechicero oscuro Grogar?… – declaro aquella extraña creatura parecida a un asno con un aliento áspero tan frio que congelo el aire a su alrededor.

\- Solicitamos una audiencia con el emisario del gran Grogar – respondió la anciana con plena calma. El capitán de la guardia, mantuvo su compostura sin inmutarse, cosa que también hizo el resto de su compañía.

\- Yo, el emisario del gran Grogar, Bray-hir les da la bienvenida - Fueron las palabras del terrible asno, luego de sonreír macabramente al grupo de nocturnos con unos dientes tan negros como su vestimenta - ¿Hay alguien aquí entre toda esta gentuza que tenga la osadía de hablar conmigo? - Retó el terrible guardia al grupo hasta que fue Belladona quien respondió.

\- Hemos venimos a rendir pleitesía a su antiguo maestro y pedir que le otorgue el poder de su más poderosa reliquia: el corazón de la Nada, a mi amo el gran Marques Naberius –

\- Pides mucho anciana, un poder como este no es algo que cualquiera pueda dominar. Desde que mi amo fue vencido por los guerreros unicornios, ha estado esperando por aquel cuyo deseo de poder se iguale al de mi maestro ¿Qué les hace pensar que él es digno? –

\- Porque ambos tienen el mismo deseo de llevar este mundo a la oscuridad, además de levantar a su pueblo de la miseria en la que se encuentra. A cambio está dispuesto a traer a su amo de regreso a este mundo para gobernarlo junto a él -

\- Suenas muy convincente anciana, realmente me siento tentado a concederle su deseo – En ese momento el cristal comenzó a emitir un brillo palpitante llamando la atención de su emisario el cual olvidándose de los presentes se apresuro a atender el llamado de la reliquia. Después de un rato el emisario volvió con los presentes – De acuerdo castellana, mi amo aceptas tus condiciones. Les permitiré llevarse la preciada reliquia, pero más le vale a tu amo cumplir con su promesa –

\- Lo hará, yo hablo por él y sé que la cumplirá –

\- Adelante entonces pueden tomar el corazón – dijo con una sonrisa que puso aun más nerviosos a los guardias presentes.

Dos pegasos nocturnos fueron los encargados de traer la reliquia del pedestal donde se encontraba, depositándola con cuidado dentro de un cofre de fino y tallado ébano negro chapeado en oro azul.

La castellana y el resto de la compañía de ponis nocturnos se retiraron del lugar llevando su preciada carga.

Bray-hir los observo mientras se marchaban desde el umbral de la habitación manteniendo una macabra sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que murmuraba para sí mismo – No importa cuánto tiempo haya pasado los ponis siguen siendo tontos… -

-o-

El grupo se preparaba para partir, sería un viaje largo de regreso al imperio de cristal y el clima comenzaba a empeorar señal de que una tormenta se avecinaba, por lo que debían partir rápidamente.

\- Un trabajo excelente señores. Naberius quedará complacido, sin embargo sus servicios ya no serán necesarios -

\- ¿De qué hablas anciana? El corazón, es mi responsabilidad -

\- Era tu responsabilidad… – dijo una voz detrás de él pero antes de que el unicornio se diera vuelta un largo mandoble atravesó su garganta - ahora es mía –

Los demás nocturnos quedaron estupefactos al ver a su compañero caer sobre la antes blanca nieve ahora bañada en la sangre de quien fuera su líder.

Antes de que pudieran hablar o actuar uno a uno fueron cayendo muertos sobre la nieve. Dejando a un último miembro desangrarse, el poni se arrastro intentando escapar pero sus heridas eran graves.

\- Te espera un sangriento final como al resto de tu raza de incompetentes – Fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó el nocturno antes de morir.

\- Buen trabajo general Girgamir – dijo la anciana a una figura encapuchada que sostenía un gran mandoble recargado sobre su hombro – Es muy eficiente cuando se le pidió no dejar sobrevivientes –

\- Siempre cumplo con mis órdenes. Díganme anciana ¿Que planea su amo? – pregunto el encapuchado.

\- Aparte de traer la oscuridad absoluta, planea engendrar una nueva raza de nocturnos pura. Pero no se preocupe señor Girgamir el trato con usted y los suyos quedaran intactos -

\- ¿Y a quienes pretende dejar vivos para la depuración? -

\- Solo a sus más allegados… y a ustedes por supuesto -

\- Más vale que cumpla su parte o si no… - dijo mientras acariciaba su larga y pesada espada entre sus garras.

\- No se preocupe, la cumplirá el es un poni de palabra. Como parte del trato puede llevarse un fragmento del corazón con usted – dijo el anciana entregándole un fragmento del cristal al encapuchado – considérelo un regalo espero que con esto logre sus propias ambiciones -

\- Muy amable de su parte anciana – respondió el tomando el fragmento entre sus garras para después mirarlo muy de cerca y guardarlo entre sus ropas.

\- Es momento de marcharnos, me duelen los huesos, una tormenta se acerca y será un largo viaje. Si es tan amable Joven Girgamir –

El encapuchado tomo el cofre, colocándolo en un trineo el cual era tirado por otras figuras encapuchadas con pieles de lobos y osos. La anciana subió el trineo y cuando todo estaba listo emprendieron el viaje de regreso al reino de Cristal…

 **Continuara…**

 **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, si encuentran algún error gramático u ortográfico favor de notificarme para corregirlo a la brevedad.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10:**

Una semana después…

El sonido de la locomotora del Imperio de Cristal se hacía presente en el ambiente por donde pasaba, varios ponis al verla pasar levantaban sus cascos esperando que sus pasajeros los notasen y les devolvieran el saludo, lo cual paso en algunas ocasiones en las que un pegaso de color negro abría la ventana del vagón donde se encontraba y saludaba a los ponis al paso. Al principio sus compañeros, entre ellos Thunder y Silver, no vieron con buenos ojos este comportamiento considerándolo infantil y tonto, pero al ver que la princesa Cadance hacia lo mismo de vez en cuando, dejaron de criticarlo.

Hace unas semanas la princesa Celestia recibió una carta de uno de sus delegados en Griffonstone, el reino Grifo, invitando a su majestad Celestia y a su hermana la princesa Luna, al recién restaurado castillo para inspeccionar la reconstrucción del reino y para discutir sobre un nuevo tratado de paz entre ambas naciones. Sin embargo dadas las responsabilidades de ambas monarcas les era imposible asistir a firmar el acuerdo, por lo que la princesa Celestia le pidió a su sobrina, la princesa Cadance, y a su ex alumna la princesa Twilight, que asistieran en representación de las princesas de Ecuestria. Desafortunadamente la princesa Twilight tuvo que declinar la invitación ya que un problema de amistad la hizo a ella y a sus amigas tener que salir de Ponyville. Por un momento Celestia pensó en posponer la reunión, pero Cadance insistió en que podía encargarse ella sola de todo. Confiando en la habilidad política de su sobrina, Celestia acepto que se encargara de todo.

La princesa Cadance viajaba en tren rumbo al reino grifo en compañía de una escolta precedida por Shining Armor y de cuatro de los guardias de elite entre ellos Onyx Blackstar, Thunder Flash, Silver Mist y Noble Heart. La razón de este viaje era un asunto diplomático que involucraba las buenas relaciones diplomáticas y pacifistas entre el reino de Griffonstone, el Imperio de Cristal y el reino de Ecuestria. Si bien ya había acuerdos desde los tiempos en los que las princesas Luna y Celestia vivían en el castillo del bosque Everfree, nunca hubo necesidad de renovar ninguno de los tratados pero los nuevos tiempos, el ascenso de un nuevo monarca y la recién reconstrucción del reino grifo con ayuda del imperio de Cristal y Ecuestria, así como una serie de incidentes entre miembros de ambas especies demandaba la firma de un nuevo tratado con valor legal por parte de ambas comarcas.

Entre los miembros de la delegación ecuestre se encontraba también una unicornio llamada Poem Light de piel cian, ojos rojos y una crin de colores rojo y blanco que además usaba gafas y vestía un sombrero blanco de alón y una capa que le cubría un poco la cola, dicha unicornio fue elegida como traductora y redactora del tratado que se iba a firmar entre ambos reinos a pedido del nuevo monarca grifo quien demando que el tratado fuese escrito en lengua Ecuestriana y de los grifos como un símbolo de entendimiento entre ambas naciones.

-o-

Después de terminar su guardia, Onyx decidió dar un pequeño recorrido por el tren llegando hasta el último vagón, se quito el casco antes de abrir la puerta dejando que el viento jugara con su melena. Se apoyo con sus patas delanteras sobre el barandal, mientras que en el horizonte el sol se ocultaba lentamente dando paso a la noche y a la luna. Onyx se quedo observándola por unos instantes, cerrando los ojos recordando esa mañana cuando tuvo que despedirse de su querida Luna antes de partir primero al reino de cristal…

 _En un rincón oculto en la estación del tren de Canterlot, Onyx y Luna permanecían escondidos mientras se despedían uno del otro, no sabían cuanto tiempo duraría su misión y estarían apartados por un largo tiempo…_

 _\- ¿En serio debes ir? - dijo Luna un poco desanimada._

 _\- Sabes que no puedo negarme estoy a prueba después de ese pequeño incidente -_

 _\- No he podido verte en toda la semana, mi trabajo en el reino de los sueños y tu entrenamiento han hecho muy difícil que podamos pasar tiempo juntos. Esta es la primera vez en que puedo hablar contigo -_

 _\- Lo sé, te prometo que cuando regrese pasaremos más tiempo juntos - acaricio la mejilla de Luna suavemente._

 _\- Solo prométeme que volverás a salvo – le dijo la alicornio recargándose sobre el casco de su amado pegaso._

 _\- Lo prometo – respondió el inclinándose hacia los labios de su amada._

 _\- ¡Onyx! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Ya es hora de irnos…! - grito Noble Heart interrumpiendo el momento._

 _\- Supongo que ya debo irme – dijo el pegaso maldiciendo por dentro._

 _\- Cuídate mucho -_

 _Onyx se alejo lentamente mirando de reojo a su amada quien le dedico una última sonrisa y una hasta pronto con su pezuña antes de desaparecer entre las sombras para no ser descubierta…_

Mientras admiraba el cielo nocturno y su astro, le llamo la atención el sonido de unos cascos acercándose detrás de él. Giro un poco su cabeza encontrándose con una unicornio de color alabastro y crin rojo corta.

\- Hola Noble – saludo el muy amablemente.

\- Hola Onyx – saludo de igual manera - No esperaba encontrarte aquí –

\- Solo salí a tomar un poco de aire fresco -

\- Igual yo, lo necesitaba antes de iniciar mi turno – le dijo ella poniéndose al lado del pegaso también apoyándose en el barandal del tren - ¿Puedo acompañarte? -

\- Claro me vendría bien la compañía –

\- ¿No sabía que te gustaba admirar las estrellas? -

\- Es un pasatiempo desde pequeño me ha gustado mucho ver el cielo nocturno. Mi madre me enseño sobre las estrellas, sus constelaciones y sobre la princesa Luna, fue gracias a eso que obtuve mi cutie mark –

\- ¿Cómo fue eso? –

\- De pequeño sufrí de abusos de otros ponis y al no poder defenderme me desquitaba con otros ponis más débiles que yo, no es algo de lo que me sienta orgulloso. Cuando mi padre se entero, en lugar de gritarme me enseño a pelear pero aun seguía siendo débil para defenderme o defender a otros, y eso me frustraba mucho. Bueno como decía durante una Noche de Nightmare, estaba jugando con otros ponis y uno de ellos me reto a entrar al bosque Everfree y encontrar el antiguo castillo. Yo no quería pero me dijeron que si lo hacía dejarían de molestarme, así que acepte… y como era de esperarse me perdí… estaba muy asustado –

\- ¿Qué hiciste entonces? –

\- Estuve escondido debajo de un gran árbol en un claro del bosque, esperaba que alguien me rescatara pero pasaron las horas y nadie venia… fue entonces que la luz de la luna se ilumino sobre mí como si me quisiera proteger, mire al cielo y las vi… las estrellas brillando en el firmamento y recordé las enseñanzas de mi madre. Usando las estrellas pude ubicarme y regrese a Ponyville a salvo y en ese momento obtuve mi cutie mark. Desde ese día y hasta la fecha he admirado el trabajo que la princesa Luna realiza cada noche, aunque no muchos se den cuenta del trabajo que ella realiza y su esfuerzo no siempre es reconocido como debería -

\- Por lo que veo admiras mucho a la princesa Luna, es como si tuvieras una atracción por lo nocturno –

\- Como te dije solo es un pasatiempo no es para tanto – respondió el un poco avergonzado – Fue mi padre quien me inspiro para unirme a la milicia -

\- Escuche que la guardia nocturna te nombro como uno de ellos, eso es realmente sorprendente sabes, nunca había oído de algún diurno que lograra encajar tan bien entre los ponis nocturnos, incluso parece que te respetan más que a cualquiera de nosotros - dijo mirándolo por unos instantes en los cuales Onyx pareció reírse un poco - ¿Por qué sonríes?-

\- No es nada, es solo que ahora en ambas guardias parece que no dejan de hablar de mí y de lo que hice con aquel dragón. Desde que entre en la guardia real solo deseaba tener un poco de respeto de los demás. Y hasta hace poco logre ganarme el respeto de los nocturnos. Sabes esta fue una semana muy dura, muchos golpes y mucho dolor pero han valido la pena, aunque debo seguir entrenando aun me falta mucho para poder estar al nivel de alguno de ustedes. Me enseñaron algunos movimientos nuevos, quizás algún día pueda enseñártelos -

\- Me alegra que tus entrenamientos están dando sus frutos -

\- Si a mí también, Midnight esta impresionada que aprenda tan rápido, dice que no está mal para ser un diurno – Onyx sonrió por su propio comentario – Puede ser muy estricta y dura pero en el fondo… -

\- ¿Ella te gusta? – pregunto la unicornio interrumpiendo al pegaso.

\- ¿Qué? No, no para nada. Solo la admiro mucho – Onyx se estaba poniendo un poco nervioso.

\- Esta bien Onyx, que ella sea nocturna no es ningún impedimento para que ustedes puedan estar juntos –

\- No, no es lo que crees –

\- Solo bromeaba – Rio la unicornio.

\- jaja muy chistosa Noble. Oye ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – le dijo a Noble cuando dejo de reírse un poco.

\- Claro -

\- ¿Alguna idea del porque Silver Mist me odia tanto? – Pregunto el pegaso lo primero que le vino a la mente – No quisiera tomarlo como algo personal pero por alguna razón creo que no le caigo muy bien ¿Sabes cual podría ser la motivo? -

\- No lo sé, si lo supiera créeme que te lo diría –

\- Oh… está bien. Creo que me hare a la idea de que no puedo agradarle a todo el mundo -

\- ¡Noble Heart! - se escucho una voz gritar el nombre de la unicornio, ambos ponis giraron su cabeza encontrándose con Thunder Flash mirándolos fijamente y con una cara de pocos amigos - ¿Qué haces aquí deberías estar en tu puesto? -

\- Lo… lo siento… Thunder… yo… yo solo estaba… - intento responder mientras ocultaba el rubor de su rostro al ver al pegaso.

\- No te molestes con ella, fue mi culpa. No nos dimos cuenta del tiempo - añadió Onyx

\- No me importa de quien sea la culpa, nos dirigimos al reino grifo y esas gallinas podrían estar esperándonos listas para atacar, quiero a todos alerta -

\- En primera no eres el líder de la misión para estar dando órdenes como esas y en segunda ¿No crees que estas exagerando? venimos en paz en una misión diplomática, no hemos estado en guerra con ellos desde hace años, hemos tenido desacuerdos pero la mayoría han sido grupos extremistas que se oponen a la unión Ecuestria-Griffonstone - dijo Onyx con toda calma intentando razonar con el pegaso celeste.

\- ¿Eso crees? Los grifos son unos salvajes, ¿no entiendo porque la princesa Celestia acepto este tratado de paz con ellos? -

\- Amigo, tranquilo, los grifos ya han sufrido lo suficiente, un tratado entre nuestros reinos ayudaría a ambas naciones. Ellos nos necesitan más ahora que su reino fue reconstruido. Podemos aprender mucho unos de los otros -

Thunder no respondió se le notaba molesto y Onyx lo sabía, lo mejor era dejar la conversación de lado. El pegaso celeste se alejo rápidamente refunfuñando.

\- Lo lamento Noble debí poner más atención al tiempo lamento haberte distraído de tus deberes –

\- No es tu culpa – interrumpió ella - Thunder solo quiere demostrar que merece otra oportunidad -

\- Aun así, esa no es forma de pedir la cosas ¿Qué le sucede? ¿Tú sabes algo Noble? -

\- No-no… lo siento… - respondió mirando hacia otro lado.

Onyx sospecho que quizás Noble mentía u ocultaba algo pero no quiso abordar más el tema.

\- ¿El te gusta? – pregunto, ahora le tocaba a él poner un poco incomoda a la unicornio.

Noble levanto la mirada con sorpresa, su rostro se enrojeció, al mismo tiempo que mostraba una mezcla de sentimientos, entre ellos vergüenza y nervios.

\- Supongo que eso es un sí – rio un poco el pegaso ante la reacción de la unicornio - Por la forma en la que te sonrojaste y porque Flame Runner me lo dijo –

\- ¿El también lo sabe? – pregunto ella a lo que Onyx asintió sonriendo.

– Todo el mundo lo sabe, creo que todos en la guardia lo saben – respondió Onyx.

\- ¿En serio? excepto el supongo – suspiro un poco decepcionada.

\- No te desanimes, hasta donde conozco a Thunder es de los que oculta sus sentimientos, estoy seguro que él te aprecia mucho -

\- ¿En verdad lo crees? - dijo Noble levantando la vista un poco más animada.

\- Claro, me doy cuenta por la forma en la que se preocupa por ti, pero tiene una forma muy extraña de mostrarlo –

\- Eso espero… Thunder no era así antes… el cambio desde… aquel incidente - Entonces Noble se dio cuenta de que estaba por hablar de más.

\- ¿Incidente? ¿Qué incidente? –

\- No, no nada… yo debo irme a mi puesto… lo siento. Que descanses – se despidió la unicornio dejando al pegaso con más duda que respuestas.

-o-

Después de un rato más admirando el firmamento nocturno, Onyx decidió irse a descansar. Después de comer algo en el vagón comedor, continuó su camino por el vagón de las habitaciones notando una luz encendida en la habitación asignada a la unicornio Poem Light. Onyx se acerco un poco a la puerta y noto que esta estaba un poco abierta, sintiendo un poco de curiosidad se asomo por la pequeña rendija, ahí estaba la unicornio trabajando sobre un pergamino.

La curiosidad de Onyx lo hizo inclinarse un poco y sin querer pateo la puerta con su casco llamando la atención de la unicornio, ella se sobresalto y giro rápidamente encarando al culpable de la interrupción.

\- ¿Quién está ahí? - pregunto amenazante.

\- Lo… lo lamento señorita - se disculpo el pegaso finalmente entrando en la habitación.

\- No sabe que es de mala educación espiar a los demás. ¿Qué hace aquí?- pregunto ella demandando una respuesta.

\- Yo… yo solo… - la mente de Onyx trabajaba a mil por hora intentando buscar una excusa que no sonara tonta, después de su incidente en el vestidor de yeguas no quería que de nuevo se repitiera algo parecido - … venia a ver si se todo estaba bien, ya sabe su trabajo es muy importante para el bienestar de Ecuestria -

\- Me encuentro perfectamente. Es muy amable de su parte… señor… -

\- Onyx Blackstar - dijo haciendo una leve reverencia - Guardia de elite al servicio de sus majestades las princesas Luna y Celestia de Ecuestria. Usted debe ser Poem Light - dijo al mismo tiempo que levantaba la vista – De nuevo me disculpo por la interrupción, lamento mucho haberla asustado –

\- Debería, estoy muy ocupada. Así que si no le molesta debo volver a mi trabajo –

\- Lo entiendo. Que pase buenas noches -

\- Buenas noches a usted también – dijo cerrando la puerta para después seguir su camino.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces? – le dijo alguien haciendo que el pegaso se sobresaltara.

\- Silver… - exclamo al darse la vuelta y encontrarse cara a cara con la unicornio de color agua. Onyx se preguntaba de donde había salido ella sino había nadie en el vagón cuando el entro – Me asustaste –

\- Estamos aquí para proteger a la princesa Cadance y a esa unicornio, no para que te la pases curioseando por ahí revisando las habitaciones de los demás – reprimió la unicornio al pegaso -más vale que no te vuelva a ver haciendo eso ¿Ha quedado claro? –

\- De acuerdo, no volverá a pasar. Por Celestia que carácter – dijo él para después abandonar el vagón dejando a Silver Mist sola en el vagón de carga…

-o-

Finalmente Onyx llego al vagón asignado para él y sus compañeros. Su guardia había terminado por lo que podía descansar hasta el siguiente cambio de turno. Se despojo de su armadura recargándola cuidadosamente aun lado de su catre, se dejo caer en el y no paso mucho tiempo para que el pegaso entrara al mundo onírico.

\- Te estaba esperando - dijo la dulce voz de Luna sonando un poco molesta pero en realidad estaba feliz de ver a Onyx aunque solo fuera en sus sueños - ¿Qué no sabes que es de mala educación hacer esperar a una dama? -

\- Lo lamento - contesto mientras se acercaba a ella para después besarla tiernamente en los labios - ¿Me perdonas? – dijo el haciendo una carita tierna.

\- No hagas eso, sabes que no puedo resistir cuando haces eso –

\- Y yo no puedo resistir tus hermosos ojos –

\- Eres todo un encanto Onyx Blackstar –

\- Lo sé y tu eres la más bella alicornio de mis sueños Princesa Luna – le dijo mientras se inclinaba para besarla…

-o-

Noble Heart se mantenía en su lugar asignado haciendo guardia atenta a cualquier cosa sospechosa bostezo un poco y decidió hacer una pequeña ronda para despejarse un poco. Justo cuando dio la vuelta a una esquina, alguien la sujeto y jalo hacia atrás, cerró los ojos al sentir un duro golpe en la espalda contra el frio metal de la pared del vagón, abrió los ojos mirando fijamente a su atacante.

\- Le contaste ¿no es cierto? - dijo Thunder Flash en un tono muy amenazador mientras la sujetaba de los hombros con mucha fuerza.

\- Thunder… yo… no… - intento decir ella pero no podía debido el dolor que Thunder le provocaba.

\- Se lo dijiste… le dijiste lo que paso… ¿no es cierto? ¡Dímelo! -

\- No… yo… jamás lo haría… te lo juro… -

\- No mientas - grito ejerciendo más presión sobre ella - Dime la verdad – entonces el pegaso comenzó a sacudirla violentamente contra la pared del vagón.

\- Me… lastimas… - le rogaba ella casi punto de llorar - Thunder… por favor… -

Noble cerró los ojos deseando que alguien llegara a salvarla, las sacudidas se tornaron más violentas y Thunder comenzaba a gritarle con más fuerza.

\- ¡Noble Heart! - gritaba Thunder Flash sacudiéndola más y más - ¡Noble Heart! -

\- ¡Suéltame!… ¡por favor, suéltame! - gritaba ella

\- ¡Noble! ¡Abre los ojos! - grito Thunder

La unicornio abrió sus ojos con miedo, encontrándose con los ojos de Thunder Flash. El pegaso tenía una mirada calmada muy diferente a la de hace unos momentos.

\- Noble ¿estas bien? - dijo el pegaso muy preocupado - Estabas gritando ¿Ocurrió algo? -

\- Yo… no... No entiendo… tú estabas gritándome… y me lastimabas… -

\- Noble yo jamás te lastimaría lo sabes. Fui a hacer una pequeña ronda cuando te escuche gritar y vine tan rápido como pude. Estaba muy preocupado – se explico Thunder - ¿Segura que estas bien? –

Noble Heart estaba maravillada de que Thunder se preocupara por ella y al mismo tiempo confundida por lo que acababa de pasar ¿Había sido real o solo un producto de su imaginación?

\- No lo sé… yo debo estar muy cansada… - respondió ella intentando ocultar su malestar.

\- Si te sientes mal, ve a descansar. Le avisare al capitán Shining Armor. Silver y yo seguiremos haciendo guardia.

\- Estoy bien no te preocupes – le dijo intentando sonar lo más convincente posible

\- Al menos déjame acompañarte el resto de la guardia. Solo por si acaso – dijo el sorprendiendo a un más a la unicornio quien pensó que todo esto tal vez seguía siendo parte de un hermoso sueño. Ella intento ocultar su sonrojo entre sus alas y solo asintió a la petición del pegaso.

Mientras caminaban lado a lado Noble sintió su corazón latir con fuerza y recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de su compañero de forma inconsciente al notar lo que había hecho ella intento apartarse pero él la cubrió suavemente con su ala. Mientras se retiraban al siguiente vagón un par de ojos rojos brillaban en la oscuridad de un rincón mirándolos con malicia…

-o-

El reino grifo de Griffonstone se encontraba sobre una gran montaña y era muy diferente al Ecuestre principalmente porque se encontraba rodeado de montañas y cañones. El tren había llegado a la última estación al pie de la montaña, sin embargo nadie había descendido del tren. El capitán Shining Armor había dado la orden de que todos se mantuvieran abordo hasta nuevo aviso.

\- Capitán ¿Se puede saber que estamos esperando? - pregunto Thunder Flash a espaldas del unicornio.

\- El comité de bienvenida - respondió el unicornio mientras miraba por la ventana - Y al parecer ya está aquí - añadió al mismo tiempo que varios carruajes tirados por grifos comenzaban a descender junto a la estación del tren.

El capitán de la guardia real salió del tren acercándose a un grifo mucho más grande que los otros que tiraban de los carruajes, después de intercambiar algunas palabras, Shining Armor ordeno a todos que podían salir del tren. La princesa Cadance, la unicornio Poem Light, seguidas de los guardias de elite descendieron del tren. La princesa y la unicornio subieron al carruaje especial que había traído para ellas, junto con Shining Armor y las unicornios Noble Heart y Silver Mist. Onyx y Thunder al ser pegasos volarían en formación junto al carruaje. Cuando todo estaba listo Shining Armor dio la orden de avanzar…

Durante el vieja al reino grifo, Thunder Flash no dejaba de mirar a los grifos, los cuales lucían una armadura metálica que cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo incluyendo las alas, el más grande llevaba una armadura similar pero en el pecho resaltaban dos alas doradas que le otorgaban el rango de capitán. Utilizo todo su auto control para no atacar a alguno de ellos.

\- Es el capitán Solón – explico el capitán Shining Armor – El nuevo rey lo envió junto con algunos guardias para escoltarnos por la ruta más segura y corta hasta el castillo - dijo calmadamente el unicornio líder de la guardia real - No está de más un poco de protección adicional -

\- ¿Protección adicional? - pregunto Thunder Flash preocupado.

\- En la carta que recibió la princesa Celestia se nos informo la existencia de un grupo rebelde…-suspiro - El cual debes de conocer muy bien -

\- ¿Espere… se refiere a?… ¿Acaso han vuelto? - dijo con sorpresa y a la vez con cierto rencor en su voz - Imposible… nadie los ha visto desde… -

\- Me temo que es verdad - interrumpió el capitán - y el rey insistió en que no corriéramos riesgos. Los rebeldes planean impedir que se firme el tratado, la cooperación entre nuestros reinos y fuerzas militares haría imposible para ellos tomar el poder y probablemente iniciar una guerra contra Ecuestria -

Thunder Flash escucho atentamente las palabras de su líder, sin embargo su rencor hacia los grifos se mantenía más elevado que nunca.

-o-

Después de algunos minutos más de viaje en carruaje, finalmente habían llegado a Griffonstone. Las casas de los grifos estaban hechas de madera con techos de paja y heno, la mayoría de estas ya estaban reconstruidas y aun faltaban algunas más por construir. Había algunos lugares donde se notaban cultivos y algunos granjeros trabajando en ellos. Sin embargo había algo que no estaba bien, la ciudad lucia vacía o casi vacía, no había grifo o poni a la vista, ni siquiera aquellos que la princesa Celestia había enviado a ayudar a reconstruir la ciudad. Los únicos grifos en las calles eran soldados haciendo guardia en cada esquina y sobre los edificios.

Finalmente llegaron al majestuoso palacio. Una gloriosa a la vez que intimidante edificación en la cima de la ciudad, con varias torres muy altas y colgando de las ventanas se notaba el estandarte del reino grifo, la única manera de acceder a tan majestuosa edificación era por aire. Los carruajes descendieron en la explanada del castillo siendo recibidos por un sequito de guardias y servidumbre del castillo.

Al tocar tierra, Onyx, Noble, Silver y Thunder se apresuraron a colocarse a ambos lados del carruaje de la princesa Cadance mientras una gran alfombra roja se desenrollaba hasta llegar a la pequeña escalinata debajo del carruaje en el que viajaba la princesa del imperio de cristal.

Un grifo usando prendas muy elegantes hizo sonar su trompeta y anuncio la llegada de la princesa del amor.

\- Presentando a sus majestades, el príncipe Shining Armor regente del Imperio de Cristal y capitán de la guardia real de Ecuestria y a la Princesa Mi Amore Cadenza, princesa del amor y regente del Imperio de Cristal representantes oficiales de sus majestades la Princesa Celestia emperatriz del sol, gobernante del día; y la Princesa Luna, emperatriz de la Luna y las estrellas, gobernante de la noche, protectora del reino de los sueños, las Princesas de Ecuestria -

Cadance comenzó a descender la rampa elegantemente seguida de su esposo Shining Armor y Poem Light. Varios grifos formaban una larga columna a todo lo largo del camino hasta la entrada al castillo, donde los esperaba el Capitán Solón y otro Grifo de gran tamaño vistiendo una brillante armadura de oro con cinco gemas de color rojo incrustadas que reflejaba la luz del sol.

\- Mi señor, no es ninguna de las princesas - susurro Solón al oído del rey - ¿Cancelamos todo?-

\- No, el plan seguirá como hasta ahora - contesto el monarca intentando mantener la calma - Ya veremos cómo solucionar esto - finalizo antes de dar un paso al frente y presentarse ante la alicornio - Es un placer conocerla Princesa Mi Amore Cadenza y príncipe Shining Armor - dijo respetuosamente aquel enorme grifo - Soy el rey Girgamir, nuevo monarca del majestuoso imperio grifo, sucesor del Rey Guto -

\- Es un honor conocerlo - respondió la princesa de igual manera haciendo un leve reverencia - por favor, llámeme solo Princesa Cadance -

\- Como desee, Princesa Cadance. Por favor pasen a mi castillo, deben estar cansados y hambrientos por tan largo viaje. Ordene que les prepararan algo antes de comenzar a negociar el tratado -

\- Es muy amable de su parte – dijo Shining Armor.

\- Por favor síganme - indico el rey - Lamento mucho el estado actual de mi reino pero como ya sabrán estamos en plena reconstrucción - explico el monarca – Gracias a los aportes que Ecuestria y el imperio de cristal nos ha proporcionado hemos tenido grandes avances y gracias a las enseñanzas de las amigas de la princesa de la amistad ya no dependemos de nuestra avaricia por el oro para ayudarnos entre nosotros –

\- Estoy segura de que la princesa Twilight estaría muy complacida de escuchar eso – respondió Cadance con una sonrisa.

El interior del palacio estaba decorado de manera sencilla nada ostentosa, de no ser porque los pocos adornos que había como estatuas de mármol, candelabros y demás, tallados en oro puro.

\- ¿Sus guardias nos acompañaran? Sería un placer que todos cenaran conmigo en el comedor real -

\- No es necesario que se tome tantas molestias su majestad - contesto Shining Armor.

\- Pero insisto –

\- La comida de tren no es muy buena. No estaría mal comer algo decente – murmuro Onyx haciendo reír un poco a Noble Heart, pero Thunder y Silver solo atinaron a girar los ojos con fastidio.

\- Bien no quisiera ofender tan amable invitación, así que aceptamos – contesto el unicornio permitiendo que los miembros de la guardia de elite los acompañaran a comer.

El soberano guió al grupo a través de palacio donde los grifos prestaban especial interés en los ponis, la mayoría eran soldados. Finalmente el grupo se detuvo frente a una gran puerta dorada. Dos grifos la abrieron de par en par revelando en su interior el comedor real, una gran mesa de mármol con varios asientos. Cadance y Shining Armor tomaron su lugar junto al emperador, mientras el resto de los guardias de elite se sentaban en los demás lugares asignados al mismo tiempo que algunos sirvientes traían varios platillos a la mesa. El capitán de la guardia real noto algo extraño entre los sirvientes, parecían estar nerviosos, uno de ellos por poco tira una de las charolas y a otro le temblaba la mano cuando servía el vino en la copa del emperador. Esto no paso desapercibido para él. Los sirvientes levantaron las cubiertas de los platos, revelando comida vegetariana especialmente para los invitados.

\- ¿Sucede algo Capitán Shining Armor? - pregunto el emperador al notar la mirada sospechosa del unicornio - ¿La comida no es de su agrado? -

\- No, no es nada su majestad, pero me gustaría saber ¿En donde están los ciudadanos? Cuando volábamos sobre la capital note las calles muy vacías - al terminar de formular su pregunta todas las miradas se enfocaron en el monarca grifo.

\- Como bien sabe existe un grupo rebelde que se opone a la firma del tratado, recientemente estos rebeldes han atacado la ciudad, fue por eso que he ordenado un toque de queda al menos hasta que la situación esté bajo control – explico el rey grifo manteniéndose sereno y convincente – ¿Espero que eso no cambie sus planes de firmar el tratado? –

\- No para nada – respondió Cadance – Sera todo un placer apoyarlos en todo lo que necesiten -

Mientras comían un guardia se acerco al Capitán Solón y le susurro algo al oído, después este se dirigió al rey e hizo lo mismo. El rey apretó sus garras con fuerza y tenso su quijada ante la noticia que había recibido.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? - pregunto Cadance al notar cierta tensión en la mirada del monarca grifo.

\- Al parecer el grupo rebelde del que les hable ha aparecido en la ciudad pero no es nada de qué preocuparse, mis guardias se harán cargo de ellos -

\- Su majestad - interrumpió Shining Armor - Permítanos ayudar. Mis guardias de Elite y yo estamos dispuestos a apoyarlos -

\- Agradezco su entusiasmo capitán pero no puedo permitir que mis invitados se involucren en peleas que no les pertenecen. Por favor sigan disfrutando de sus alimentos -

\- Con todo respeto su alteza, es justo para esto que estamos aquí para asegurar la completa cooperación de nuestros reinos. Si permitimos que estos ataques sigan ocurriendo de nada servirá la firma de un tratado. Debemos detener a los rebeldes de una vez por todas -

\- Habla con la verdad príncipe Shining Armor. Está bien acepto su ayuda, solo si su princesa lo permite ¿Princesa? ¿Qué dice al respecto? -

\- Les otorgo mi permiso, pero tengan cuidado -

Shining Armor inclino la cabeza en señal de respeto hacia el rey. Salió de la habitación seguido de los guardias de elite. El emperador dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro mientras bebía de su copa de vino.

\- No se preocupe princesa Cadance si la guardia de elite es tan hábil como dicen esto será como un juego para ellos - añadió el rey - Acompáñeme con una copa de vino, brindemos por la unión pacifica de nuestras naciones, usted también señorita Poem -

Uno de los sirvientes lleno la copa de la princesa y de la unicornio. Ambas la hicieron levitar con su magia.

\- Por la paz de nuestros reinos y un futuro prospero que dure muchas, muchas lunas - dijo el emperador, chocando las copas de ambas ponis. Los tres bebieron lentamente su contenido.

Después de beber, la cena continuo de forma pacífica, al menos así fue hasta que la princesa y la unicornio Poem comenzaron a sentirse mareadas, su visión se nublaba poco a poco hasta que ambas se desmayaron sobre la mesa.

\- Buenas noches… princesa… - murmuro Girgamir con una gran sonrisa.

Thunder regreso al comedor pues había olvidado su casco junto a la mesa, al ver a la princesa y en ese estado, corrió hasta ellas notando que se encontraban con vida.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió aquí? – demando el pegaso al rey.

\- Nada, solo las puse a dormir un poco – confeso el rey para después beber un poco más – Y pronto tú y tus compañeros les seguirán -

Thunder tuvo razón todo el tiempo, no podían confiar en los Griffin y después de darle una paliza a este grifo se lo echaría en cara a Onyx y eso dibujaba una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Sin pensarlos dos veces se arrojo contra el rey pero fue detenido por tres guardias, forcejeo un momento y hábilmente se deshizo de ellos dejándolos fuera de combate para después continuar su arremetida hacia el rey. Girgamir se levanto de su asiento esquivando la primer embestida del pegaso, Thunder giro rápidamente intentando una vez más golpear al rey grifo. Este desenvaino un enorme mandoble el cual se interpuso entre él y el pegaso.

Girgamir manejaba el mandoble con gran habilidad como si este no pesara nada atacando y bloqueando los ataques del pegaso, quien gracias a la protección que le brindaba su armadura en sus patas delanteras podía repeler los golpes del mandoble.

Un choque del mandoble lo mando al otro lado de la habitación, Thunder estaba furioso y dispuesto a partirle la cara al rey grifo.

\- Eres hábil para ser un despreciable poni. Hace tiempo que no tengo una pelea como esta – dijo el rey acariciando el filo de su espada – Zarpas estaba hambrienta por más sangre poni –

\- ¡Pues tendrá que seguir hambrienta! ¡Porque voy a acabar contigo! –

Thunder acelero desde el otro lado de la habitación cargando sus alas con electricidad estática. El rey lo esperaba con su mandoble listo pero también le tenía una sorpresa al pegaso. De la armadura una de las gemas comenzó a brillar con intensidad, el golpe del pegaso choco contra el mandoble con una fuerza tremenda sin embargo no logro mover al grifo ni un centímetro.

\- ¿Eso es todo? – Thunder no podía creer que alguien pudiera soportar su ataque y mucho menos resistir la descarga eléctrica que este emanaba. El rey levanto su garra sujetando al pegaso del cuello para después alzar el vuelo sobre el comedor – Para ser un guardia de elite no estoy para nada impresionado. Si esto es lo mejor que tiene Ecuestria, la conquista será sencilla – Thunder forcejeo lo más que pudo intentando soltarse pero el grifo lo mantenía sujeto con fuerza. Girgamir presiono con más fuerza al pegaso hasta que este dejo de moverse – Tienes suerte de que me ordenaron mantenerlos con vida -

Girgamir levanto al pegaso por sobre su cabeza para después azotarlo contra la mesa con tanta fuerza que esta se rompió por la mitad dejándolo completamente fuera de combate.

-o-

Al llegar a la ciudad la pelea ya había iniciado, había grifos luchando entre ellos en el aire y en las calles, de no ser por las armaduras que distinguían a los miembros de la guardia de Griffonstone, los ponis no sabrían a que bando apoyar.

Los grifos civiles se resguardaban en sus casas y algunos que habían salido a curiosear se veían atrapados en el trifulca corriendo el riesgo de salir heridos en el fuego cruzado. Shining Armor le ordeno a la guardia de elite que los grifos civiles eran prioridad por lo que debían protegerlos a toda costa. Silver Mist y Shining Armor repelían a los rebeldes con su magia mientras Onyx y Noble guiaban a algunos grifos dentro de sus hogares poniéndolos a salvo. Después de encargarse de los civiles ordeno que se separaran para ayudar a la guardia real Griffin uniéndose al altercado luchando con todo grifo que no usara una armadura distintiva de Griffonstone.

Esta pelea no resultaba un gran reto para los miembros de la guardia de elite, aun por separado podían hacerse cargo de los grifos aunque estos los superaran en número. Noble invocaba espadas con sus magia desarmando a los grifos rebeldes con rápidos movimientos, Silver utilizaba sus poderosos chorros de agua para dejar fuera de combate a cuanto grifo se encontraba hubo un momento en el que Silver Mist se adentro en las calles de la ciudad perdiéndose de vista de sus compañeros. Onyx prefirió luchar en el aire arremetiendo contra los grifos arrojándolos el suelo donde Shining Armor los dejaba fuera de combate.

Poco a poco los grifos rebeldes fueron retirándose siendo perseguidos por otros guardias logrando su captura en poco tiempo y aquellos que cayeron en combate eran tomados como prisionero por los guardias del rey.

\- Buen trabajo a todos - exclamo Shining Armor orgulloso – Volvamos al castillo, estoy seguro de que el rey estará complacido por nuestro trabajo.

\- ¿Alguien ha visto a Thunder Flash? – Pregunto Onyx – Venia detrás de mí cuando salimos del castillo –

\- Tampoco veo a Silver Mist por ningún lado – añadió Noble Heart - ¿Crees que hayan sido capturados? –

\- Lo dudo mucho Silver y Thunder son excelentes combatientes no se dejarían capturar tan fácilmente – respondió Shining Armor.

\- Capitán debemos buscarlos, podrían estar heridos – dijo Noble ya en un tono de preocupación.

\- Tranquila Noble lo haremos, pero antes volveremos al castillo y pediremos ayuda al capitán Solón -

-o-

\- Exijo que me permitan ver al rey y a la princesa en este instante - exigió Shining Armor al Capitán Solón quien bloqueaba la entrada al comedor del castillo – Tenemos dos compañeros desaparecidos y debemos organizar un grupo de búsqueda -

\- Lo siento pero no puedo permitírselos - Solón trono sus dedos y varios guardias comenzaron a rodearlos.

\- ¿Qué significa esto? - pregunto el unicornio confundido.

\- Que ustedes ahora son nuestros prisioneros - contesto Solón mientras un grifo arrojaba el cuerpo inconsciente de Thunder Flash frente a sus compañeros.

\- ¡Thunder Flash! - grito Noble Heart intentado acercarse a él pero un grupo de grifos le cerró el paso, intento pasar a la fuerza atreves de ellos pero uno de ellos la golpeo en el estomago dejándola sin aire.

Onyx se elevo intentando escapar pero rápidamente fue superado en número siendo sometido contra el suelo mientras otro grifo le colocaba su lanza en el cuello cortándole el flujo de oxigeno dejándolo inconsciente poco a poco.

Shining Armor alejo a los grifos con su magia creando una barrera alrededor de él y sus compañeros caídos dándole el tiempo suficiente para acercarse a ellos y revisar en qué estado se encontraban. Desafortunadamente Onyx y Noble estaban fuera de combate quedando solo el contra el resto de la guardia real Griffin.

\- Ríndase Shining Armor. No hay salida. Solo entréguese y le prometemos que su querida esposa no saldrá herida – le dijo el capitán grifo haciendo tronar sus dedos. Al instante dos de sus guardias trajeron el cuerpo desmayado de la princesa Cadance – Decisión suya – amenazo Solón colocando su gran espada en el cuello de Cadance.

Shining Armor no tuvo más opción que bajar su escudo mágico. Dos grifos lo sujetaron de sus patas delanteras levantándolo a la altura de su capitán.

\- Fue una buena decisión… - dicho esto el grifo le dio tremendo golpe en el estomago dejando al capitán de la guardia real ecuestre fuera de combate…

 **Continuara…**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar un review, comentario o crítica. Si encuentran algún error ortográfico o de gramática favor de notificármelo para corregirlo a la brevedad.**

 **Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Adriana-Valkirie por prestarme a su personaje Poem Light así como su ayuda, ideas y motivación para que este capítulo fuera posible. También a mi amigo Israel por las ideas aportadas para la realización de este capítulo.**


End file.
